They come first
by DreamstoNightmares1
Summary: Kyoya has to deal with a lot from the twins, but what will they do to him when they find out he's engaged to their older sister? Will they hate her for leaving them, or hate him for taking her away? Read on to find out! My OC Ayaki. :)
1. Chapter 1

Tamaki walked into the ballroom looking around at all of the guests and holding two beautifully wrapped gifts, one with orange ribbon and the other with blue.

"I'll take those Master Suoh" a maid called to him as she reached for the packages.

"Ah yes, thank you princess" He said smiling at her in his princely way.

"Tamaki the maids here won't fall for your seduction," said two deadpan voices from behind him.

Tamaki whipped around to see the two twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin watching him with bored eyes, a crown on each of their heads.

"I was not seducing the beautiful maid, I was simply saying thank you to her. Happy birthday by the way you two, its a very nice party" Tamaki said looking around at the ballroom.

"Thanks" They said slightly bored.

"Tama-chan! Hika-chan! Kao-chan!" A childlike voice called out. The three boys turned to look and saw a small boy heading towards them, with one very tall boy, and a slightly shorter boy with glasses following.

"About time you showed up Tamaki" The one with glasses called out.

"Ah, Kyoya, I was simply having a dicussion with my maid about what to wear, she said this would do while I wanted to wear something more, outstanding" Tamaki called back to his best friend while the twins waved to the other two boys.

"Hello Honey-senpai, Mori-Senpai" They said together.

"Hello!" The small blonde one called back, smiling happily at them"

"Hn" The tallest one said, nodding at them.

"Hika-chan! What's that stage for?" The small blonde one asked one of the twins.

"It's for the entertainment, and one of our gifts Honey-senpai," The twin answered back.

"one of your gifts? what gift is so big that it needs the whole stage?"

"Ah Tamaki, that's the surprise" The group of boys turned to look at the girl heading their way.

The girl smiled at all of them and stopped next to the twins. They moved to either side of her and kissed her cheeks.

"Ah Miss Hitachiin, pleasure to see you" Kyoya called out smiling at her.

"Kyoya Miss Hitachiin is our mother, I'm the same age as you, call me by my name," the girl said rolling her eyes at the boy and smiling.

"My mistake Ayaki. Won't happen again" Kyoya said as the girl walked towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you Ayaki" Tamaki said as the girl hugged and kissed his cheek.

"You too, all of you. it's been so long since I've been back home, you've all gotten taller. Especially you Mori-Senpai" Ayaki said stretching on her tiptoes to reach the taller boys cheek.

"Mm" He grunted back as he leaned down to help her reach.

"Hey what about me Aya-chan?" Honey called at her pouting slightly.

"I could never forget you Honey-senpai" The girl called leaning down to kiss his cheek and smiling brightly at him.

"So Ayaki, when did you get back home?" Kyoya asked the girl.

"A few days ago, but i didn't tell anyone besides my manager. I wanted a few days alone with my brothers to catch up," She said smiling at the twins.

"She never misses our birthday" The twins called out smiling back at her.

"Of course not, I would never hear the end of it from you two, or our parents" The girl said rolling her eyes. "Well boys, it's almost time for the big present. The adults have left to the other ballroom." She started to make her way to the doors, after a few steps she turned back and smiled at the twins "i would get close to the stage you two"

With that she made her way quickly out the doors and disappeared from sight.

"I don't know why she does that whole surprise thing, she always sings on our birthday. We know its coming" Hikaru said grabbing his brothers hand and heading towards the stage.

"Yeah, but it makes her feel secretive" Kaoru said back to him stopping next to the stage and looking over at the group of guys. "Get over here you guys! Ayaki will be mad if you're not here too"

The boys looked at each other and finally, after seeing Tamaki heading over, deciding to follow the twins and stand around them.

"if all teenage guests could please make their way to the stage for the entertainment of the night, thank you" One of the butlers called into a microphone grabbing everyone's attention. The murmur of the guests grew louder as they all walked to the stage, giving the group of boys a few feet of space. The male guest began talking louder, knowing what was coming from previous parties.

The band started to play a song none of them had heard before and the curtains pulled back to reveal Ayaki in a ripped up red tutu, fishnet stockings, a deep red tanktop, and a small black leather jacket. Her hair was pulled up into two pigtails on her head and she moved her feet slightly to the beat of the song.

" _I've got a feeling that it's gonna be alright, We don't know where we're goin' and I don't know where I'm at,_ " Ayuki started singing, one of her hands moving out to point at the twins.

" _I'm kinda thinkin' I don't like nobody else,_

 _You know whatever happens, I will be right by your side,_ " she moved her other hand out and dancers ran onto the stage as the music picked up speed.

" _You, me in the spotlight,_

 _Running around till the end of the night,_

 _Hot, hot keep it comin',_

 _We can rock out till the early morning,_

 _You, me, going all night,_

 _We don't care who's wrong and who's right,_

 _Hot, hot, keep it comin',_

 _We can rock out till the early morning,_ " Ayuki sang out leaning down to set her mic on the stage. She looked back at the dancers and started to dance along with them.

" _Everybody's dancin' dancin' crazy,_

 _And we never stop, never stop,_ " She sang out as she turned her head so we could see the wireless microphone on her ear.

" _Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy,_

 _Put your hands up, Put your hands up_ " She said moving her hands up into the air smiling as the crowd of teenagers started to dance to the music.

" _I like you and you like me,_

 _We get together and we're happy,_

 _Did you hear me say that?_

 _Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?_

 _Snap!_ " She called her hands together with the dancers running around on the stage.

" _And I like the way that we kiss,_

 _You and me together like this,_ " She sang out blowing a kiss to the twins and winking at the group of guys.

" _Did you hear me say that?_

 _Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?_

 _Snap!_ " This time the crowd clapped with her.

" _Another night,_

 _And so just crank that music up,_

 _We don't know where we're goin',_

 _And I don't know where I'm at,_

 _It doesn't matter cause we always know what's up,_

 _I know whatever happens,_

 _You will be right by my side,_ " She reached her hands down and pulled the twins onstage with her. She slowed the dancemoves down so the twins could dance with her on the stage.

" _You, me in the spotlight,_

 _Running around till the end of the night,_

 _Hot, hot, keep it comin',_

 _We can rock out till the early morning,_

 _You, me, going all night,_

 _We don't care who's wrong and who's right,_

 _Hot, hot, keep it comin',_

 _We can rock out till the early morning,_ " She followed the twins around on the stage dancing with them singing happily.

" _Everybody's dancin', dancin' crazy,_

 _And we never stop, never stop,_

 _Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy,_

 _Put your hands up,_

 _Put your hands up_ " The twins followed her lead and moved their hands up.

" _I like you and you like me,_

 _We get together and we're happy,_

 _Did you hear me say that?_

 _Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?_

 _Snap!_ " The three siblings clapped their hands together with the crowd.

" _And I like the way that we kiss,_

 _You and me together like this,_ " The twins leaned forward and kissed her cheeks, she smiled at them and moved towards the crowd.

" _Did you hear me say that?_

 _Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?_

 _Snap!"_ She smacked her hands together infront of the group of boys and winked as she moved back helping the twins back down from the stage.

" _Oh, oh, uh, oh,"_ She sang as the crowd started to calm down and the twins wnet back to standing next to the group of boys.

" _Everybody's dancin', dancin' crazy,_

 _And we never stop, we never stop,_

 _Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy,_

 _Put your hands up, Put your hands up,"_ She held out the last note as the dancers moved back behind her and she moved with them to the dance.

" _Everybody's dancin', dancin' crazy,_

 _And we never stop, we never stop,_

 _Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy,_

 _Put your hands up,_

 _Put your hands up,_

 _I like you and you like me,_

 _We get together and we're happy,_

 _Did you hear me say that?_

 _Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?_

 _Snap!"_ She clapped her hands together again with the crowd as the dancers all moved off the stage from different sides.

" _And I like the way that we kiss,_

 _You and me together like this,_

 _Did you hear me say that?_

 _Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?_

 _Snap!"_ She blew one last kiss at the crowd and smacked a final time as the last notes of the song played out.

She smiled big and bowed as the crowd clapped loudly and cheered for her. "Thank you! Thank you!" She called out waving her hands at the crowd. "i would like to give a very big happy birthday to my two brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru!"

The crowd clapped again as she jumped off the stage and hugged the twins. someone turned off her microphone and the DJ turned his music back up.

"I love you guys, you know that right?" She said to the twins as they all moved away from the stage.

"Of course sis," They said together as they all sat at a table, the guys following them and sitting down too.

"I really do care about you two, and all of you" She said turning her head to look at the rest of the table. "I just can't be here as often as I want to be. Being a singer has it's ups and downs. But I promise, no matter what I will always be home for the big stuff."

The twins smiled at her and nodded their heads. A few guests moved towards Ayuki, holding out tiny notebooks and pens for her to sign. As she turned her head away to sign them, the boys looked at the twins and saw them glaring at the floor.

"Come on Hika-Chan! Kao-Chan! Time for more presents!" Honey called to them grabbing Hikarus hand and pulling him away from the table.

"Hn" Mori said picking up Kaoru and following Honey to the tables of presents. Tamaki stood up and followed them as well, leaving Kyoya to look after the singer.

"i believe that is enough," Kyoya called out the the people starting to form a crowd around Ayuki. The crowd murmured and quickly moved away from the tempered teen.

"Oh Kyoya they weren't doing any harm," Ayuki said signing on last notebook and sending the girl on her way.

"I beg to differ, your brothers seemed very annoyed with how your attention was no longer on them," Kyoya said moving to sit closer to the girl.

"They want all of my attention whenever I come home. I just can't give it all to them, I have other things that have to be done," She said looking up at the dark haired teen.

"I know, but they don't get to see you that often and whenever they can they get jealous." He said grabbing her hand.

"Soon all of that will be over. How are the plans coming along with our families?" She said smiling.

"Good, the terms for engagement have been set by your family and mine just has to set ours. Soon you won't have to worry about being a singer away from your family," Kyoya said kissing her hand.

"I love singing, I love everything about it, but if it hurts my brothers this much, I won't do it. My brothers come first" She said blinking at him.

"Of course, my dear"


	2. Chapter 2

"Good bye!" Tamaki said as the host club doors closed for the last time that week. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he sat down on the couch next to Kyoya. "Those girls were really pushing to know whats happening this weekend"

"They'll find out soon enough, as will the rest of you," Kyoya said not looking up from his laptop. "Hikaru, Kaoru how's the dress design coming along for Ayaki?"

"Fine" The twins said bitterly to him, both glaring across the room.

"Guys what's going on? Ever since Ayaki came to visit a month ago for your birthdays you've been at Kyoya-senpais throat" Haruhi said sitting next to the twins and looking over at their sketchbook.

"Don't worry about it Haruhi," Kaoru said smiling at her.

"You'll find out on Saturday with the rest of everyone," Hikaru said not bothering to look up from the sketchbook.

"Hika-chan what's that for anyways?" Honey asked skipping over to the table and looking at the sketch.

"it's for our sister Honey-senpai. She's performing on Saturday at the party," Hikaru said adding a few last details to it.

"Oh, I didn't know Aya-chan was in town!" Honey said jumping up and down. "I would have bought her a cake!"

"She's not in town yet, she's coming tomorrow, and leaving two days after the party. Super short visit," Kaoru said sadly.

"isn't it always" Hikaru said bitterly, rolling his eyes.

"Why is your sister always gone?" Haruhi asked them.

"Well on top of being a pop-star in Japan, she's also a model for the Hitachiin line of clothes," Hikaru said to her closing the sketchbook.

"Specificly mine and Hikarus clothes. She doesn't wear anything else besides our line," Kaoru said proudly.

"Aww that's really sweet," Haruhi said smiling at them.

"Yeah, super sweet if you don't mind everyone only knowing your line because your sister wears them in her music videos and makes a point to point out the stitching," Hikaru said tossing the sketch book into his bag and slipping it onto his shoulder.

"Hikaru! Your sisters trying to help you get your line started," Tamaki said glaring at the twins.

"We don't need her help!" The twins said in unison making their way to the doors.

"But that doesn't stop you from designing her amazing outfits..." Haruhi said quietly.

The twins slowed down slightly but didn't stop from walking out the doors and slamming them on the host club.

"They hate her," Honey said quietly to Mori.

"Mm" Mori said back to him putting him on his shoulders.

"We better get out of here everyone. It's a big day tomorrow, whether the twins want to accept it or not" Kyoya said, putting his stuff away and walking out of the room. "last person out please lock up."

"Tamaki-senpai, what did Kyoya mean by that?" Haruhi asked as they followed Mori and Honey out of the room, Tamaki stopping to lock it up.

"I don't know Haruhi, but whatever's happening seems to be making the twins and Kyoya very upset with each other. I just hope Ayaki can fix it when she gets in town," Tamaki said wrapping his arm around Haruhi's shoulders and walking with her towards the exit.

"Me too..." Haruhi mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

" _You had plenty of money in 1992._

 _You let other women make a fool of you."_ Haruhi looked up at the stage from where she was sitting between Tamaki and his father at the 'surprise' ball. A beautiful young woman had stepped out onto the stage from behind a curtain in an amazing deep green dress that highlighted her red hair beautifully.

"Oh wow," Mister Suoh mumbled under his breath as he watched the girl move to the middle of the stage.

"Tamaki? Who is that?" Haruhi asked curiously. Tamaki looked at her in surprise.

"You can tell them apart but you can't figure out who their sister is? I'm shocked Haruhi," He said smiling at her.

" _Why don't you do right,_

 _like some other men do?"_ The girl, the Hitachiin sister, now walked elegantly around the stage, leaning against the side of it moving slowly down so the dress moved further up her body, showing off more of her legs.

Haruhi watched the girl curiously, sure now that Tamaki had said something to her she could see the resemblance, but at first glance you couldn't tell.

" _Get out of here,_

 _Get me some money too."_ The girl walked down the narrow walkway from the stage towards the Hitachiin and Ootori tables, both sitting very close together, moving her dress up her calves with every step.

She had a different hair color first off. The twins hair was flame orange, almost sunset. While she had red red hair, almost like her fathers but smoother, silkier like only very expensive products could do.

" _You're sitting' down wondering what it's all about._

 _If you ain't got no money they will, put you out."_ A man held out his hand to help her down from the stage, one of the butlers it looked like. She stepped gracefully down and kept walking towards the two tables, all eyes in the room on her.

She also has a different eye color, Haruhi saw as the girl walked past her table. her eyes were a dark green, emerald, like her dress. While the twins eyes were a bright hazel, like gold.

" _Why don't you do right,_

 _like some other men do?"_ The girl ran her hand along top of the twins seats as she walked past their table. They watched with both admiration and pride (Kaoru) and hate and anger (Hikaru).

" _Get out of here,_

 _Get me some money too."_ The girl seemed not to notice her brothers looks, or if she did she ignored them as she kept walking toward the Ootori table.

" _Now if you had prepared 20 years ago._

 _You wouldn't be a wondering now from door to door,"_ A butler helped Kyoya to stand as the girl got close enough to grab his hand and start pulling him back towards the stage with her.

" _Why don't you do right,_

 _like some other men do?"_ A chair was now directly infront of the stage and the girl used it to step up, and then sit with her legs dangling to the side of it.

" _Get out of here,_

 _get me some money too."_ Kyoya smiled slightly as he straightened his glasses and moved to her side. The girl grabbed his tie and used it to steer him into standing infront of the chair.

" _Get out of here,_

 _get me some money too."_ She pushed on his chest gently and he fell back into the chair. She followed him gracefully and ended up sitting on his lap, her legs to the side of them.

" _Why don't you do right,"_ She had somehow kept ahold of his tie throughout this and now used it to move his face closer to hers.

" _like some other men do?"_ She smiled as she held out the last note, her lips not an inch away from his. The final notes of the song faded away as the women, and more enthusiastically, the men stood up and cheered for the girl.

The girl blinked and looked up at the audience. She smiled and moved out of Kyoya's lap. Bowing to the crowd and reaching to grab Kyoya's hand after he had stood up.

They made their way up the steps and to the microphones now in the middle of the stage. A butler grabbed the wireless microphone off of the girl and the audience settled back into their seats, Haruhi and her table included.

"Thank you! Thank you all so much" The girl said smiling and grabbing the microphone to speak into it. "As many of you know I am Ayuki Hitachiin and this is Kyoya Ootori." Kyoya waved at everyone and grabbed his microphone.

"We understand that this ball is very different from what we're all used to but the announcement that me and Ayuki have to make involves not only our two families, the companies that are families are connected to, but also the world. That is why we have reporters, ready to immediately write what we tell them to, and nothing more," Kyoya said, his eyes flashing towards the crowd of people at the very back of the room.

"Me and Kyoya are... Engaged!" Ayuki said smiling at the crowd.

The aftermath of yells from the males in the room and cries from the females in the room was deafening. But more so was a woman snapping her fingers into a microphone. The sound echoed through the room and made everyone turn to look at her.

"Enough!" She said speaking without the microphone, already having everyones attention on her. "You are all distinguished families from across the world invited here to share this time with these two.I invited you all here with the idea that you all would be proper like we were all taught, act like it or get out of my ballroom," She said handing the microphone to a butler and walking towards the stage. She helped Ayuki down the stairs and put her arm around her waist. "My daughter is engaged to Kyoya Ootori, and I couldn;t be more proud."

The twins looked at their mother in shock. The turned to see Haruhi looking at them. Kaoru looked away from her and grabbed Hikarus hand. Hikaru pulled them out of the ballroom, cutting throught the guests and slamming the ballroom doors behind them.

A choked gasp was heard, enhanced by the microphone she still held to her lips. A murmur of noise went through the crowd as only the few tables close enough to the stage and where she was standing heard her quiet voice as a tear rolled down her cheek. "This was supposed to help..."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note: I realize that my main character's name keeps changing from Ayaki to Ayuki. My auto correct in my writing thing keeps changing it. Her name is supposed to be Ayaki, not Ayuki. Also I keep forgetting to tell the names of the songs I use in my chapters. The song from the first chapter is Dancing Crazy by Miranda Cosgrove. The song from chapter 3 is Why don't you do right, and it was the Jessica Rabbit version. If I forgot anything please let me know, and also I do read all of your reviews and if you don't want to voice your opinion publicly I do take private messages and I will respond to them. Thank you for everything so far! ~Dream**_

Ayaki watched from the balcony as the maids and butlers cleaned the ballroom. She sighed and looked down at the tiny device in her hands that her father had given her to before the ball to help calm her nerves. It didn't look like much, but Ayaki knew, a lot of work had gone into this device.

While her brothers had taken after their mother in the fashion sense, Ayaki had taken after her father with technical things. She loved inventing and fixing things. She was an amazing programmer and even helped her father in his company when she wasn't on tour.

She would be working in the company a lot now that she had quit.

"Quit for nothing," She mumbled to herself, tossing the device up and watching it gently float onto the floor, little fans blowing against gravity so it wouldn't shatter when it hit the ground.

"Ayaki" She turned to see her newly announced fiance watching her. She smiled at him and took her legs off of the couch so he could sit down.

"I thought you had to leave?" She asked him as he sat down and grabbed the device from the ground.

"I did, but my sister convinced me that I needed to come check if you were alright. Are you?" He asked pausing in turning the device over and over in his hands to look up at her.

"I suppose, figuring that it could have gone worse" She said curling her legs underneath her.

"Yes, it could have gone worse, but how are you doing with how it did go?" He asked her putting the device in her lap and grabbing her hand, gently massaging it with his.

"Not very good, but what was I expecting them to do? Run up and hug me, crying tears of joy that I was finally able to stay for longer than a few days. No, that's just a stupid dream." Kyoya stayed silent letting her slowly voice her feelings, still massaging her hand. "I just don't understand why they hate it so much. I'm engaged to one of their friends, I'm home, and I'm going to go to their school. What more do they want from me?" She looked into his eyes, hoping to find the answer there.

He sighed and pulled her other hand gently to him and started to massage it instead. "When the twins first found out about Haruhi being a girl they began to get very territorial with her. She was in their class, she was sarcastic, she was something new to play with it. But soon the other hosts, myself included, started to become interested in her as well. Whether it be to be her friend, to know more about her, or to be with her romantically. But the twins got very jealous, they started to tease anyone that openly came after her, Tamaki for example. But with time they turned the jealousy teasing into friendly teasing and understood that if Haruhi wanted to be with someone they couldn't stop her, at least Kaoru did, Hikaru still thinks of her as his toy, and will probably always do so until she knocks it into his thick head that she isn't. Sorry" He said quickly looking into her eyes realizing who he was talking to.

"No need to apologize, I understand how they can be" She said shrugging and moving her legs onto his lap, batting her eyes at him.

He smiled and moved his attention from her hands onto her feet, knowing they had to hurt from the heels she was wearing a few hours ago. "That's just it, I don't think you do" He gripped her ankle as she jerked it towards her in shock.

"What do you mean? They're my brothers" She said to him, slowly narrowing her eyes.

"I have two brothers as well Ayaki, that doesn't mean I understand them. Plus I've been around them a lot more my life than you have with yours," He said beginning to rub her feet again.

"But I was on tour, how could-" Her sentence ended in a hiss as he found a tender spot on her heel.

"I understand," He said rubbing softer on that spot. "that you were on tour, but do you think that matters to them? You're their older sister, you should be closer to them than anybody. Their used to each other, siblings that are as close as can be, and a sister that's barely there. But now that you're going to be home all the time, it's confusing them. How do they handle it? Treat you like you're still gone all the time? not going to happen because they're going to see you everywhere. Treat you like they treat each other? Unlikely, you're not that close to them. So they don't understand how to handle it. From what I saw today, Kaoru's way of handling this was to shut down and lean on Hikaru, and Hikaru's way of handling this was to get away from it as soon as possible. They've been doing that since you got your singing deal,"

"Since they were eleven and I was twelve," She mumbled looking down at the device.

"Yes, so they've been doing this for almost five-six years. They can't change their routine for dealing with things just because you're back darling," he said gently squeezing her ankle.

"But, how do I get them to open up to me then?" She asked turning the device over and over in her hands, as if it held the answer for her.

"You get to know them, not as your little brothers that you remember from years ago, but as the men they're turning into," he said laying his hand on her cheek and rubbing his thumb under her eye stilling the tears he could see forming.

"But, they hate me Kyoya.. How could I ever get them to open up to me? I don't deserve it, I left them with our parents, one of which was always in the shadows, giving us all we could have asked for, yes. And one that did everything to the extreme and can't even tell them apart, I left them Kyoya. I was supposed to protect them and I left them," She said blinking and letting the tears fall free.

"You had an amazing opportunity, an opportunity to get the Hitachiin name out there, not only your mother and fathers companies, but your brothers fashion line as well. an opportunity to find yourself through something you love, through music, through singing. Do you wish you had changed your mind?" He said grabbing his handkerchief and gently wiping away her tears.

She thought of all of the things she had done, all the songs she had written, all the places he had been, the people she had met. "No," She said quietly. "I just wish there had been a way to do it so they didn't hate me,"

"That wasn't an option, it was sing and travel the world, following your dream, or staying home, going to school and wondering what if. There was no 'keep my brothers happy' button you could have pressed, no matter how much you wished for it" He said grabbing her hand.

She looked at her fiance, the man she had never imagined marrying, and smiled. "I wish the club could see you the way I do," She said, knowing it hurt him that they thought he was just this 'Shadow King' only wanting to get further in business than anything else.

"But then they wouldn't fear me," He said smiling at her and pulling her into his arms, holding her close.

The newly engaged couple held each other as the voices of the butlers and maids trying to clean drifted up to them, unknowing of the orange haired teen hiding behind one of the curtains and listening to everything they had said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ayaki! Ayaki wake up!" The red haired girl pulled her covers further over her head, blocking out the noises of her brothers pounding at her door.

"Ayaki we gotta go to school!" Ayaki growled and moved the covers down so she could glare at the door.

"No! I don't feel good!" She yelled back, faking a raspy voice.

"Boo!" She heard her brothers call out.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

'There goes my door...' She thought to herself, throwing her pillow over her head in an effort to stop her brothers.

"Ayakiiiiii" They screamed as they started jumping on her bed.

"What?!" She yelled at them, kicking at their feet from under her covers.

"Tamaki wants us to hang out today, the first day of spring break the club always hangs out together. Plus the club wants to hang out with you," Hikaru said sitting down on her back.

"Ughhh you're fat. I thought you guys didn't want to speak to me?" She said tossing her pillow at Kaoru who was pulling at her ear.

"What made you think that?" Kaoru asked grabbing the pillow before it could hit his head and setting it down.

"Well you kind of stormed out of my party." She said twisting around so she was laying on her back looking at them.

"yeah, after you told us that you were dating Kyoya on Friday, and then on Saturday you announce to everyone important to our family that you're going to marry him!" hikaru said sitting across from kaoru on the other side of her.

"Look, I'm sorry, i just..Didn't know how to tell you all," She said looking at her two brothers. Seeing the hurt in their still sleepy eyes.

"A simple conversation would have been nice sis. We don't like surprises, you know that." hikaru said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry guys. I really am." She said sitting up and starting to pull her hair loose from the two braids she had it in.

"You're gonna want to wash that, it's too...poofy for how humid it is today. Plus we're going to be walking around a lot and doing a lot of things," Kaoru said holding his phone up to show her the weather scanner.

"ugh fine" She groaned giving up on trying to get her fingers through her hair. "What are we doing today exactly? I have to know how to dress"

"We'll pick it out for you sis, you just go get all clean" Kaoru said smiling at her and jumping off the bed, pulling Hikaru with him towards her closet.

"Don't make me wear anything too revealing! We have to leave something for Kyoya to discover on my wedding night!" She called after them walking towards her bathroom.

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **hey guys so sorry I haven't written anything lately, we got a new puppy and Koda's been taking up all of my time. I have time to write this because I'm at my sisters babysitting my nephew. This is a short filler chapter to show that the twins aren't angry at Ayaki, just a little hurt that she kept this big thing from them.**_

 _ **In the next chapter it's going to be about Ayaki learning about the club and how they deal with each other, I need a few ideas on where they should go, I was thinking a two week vacation but I need ideas for what they do each day. any suggestions would help a ton.**_

 _ **Thanks so much guys, Dream.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"So why did you guys yell at me that we had to go to school?" Ayaki asked her brothers as she pulled her hair out of the towel.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood near her bed, going over the outfits they had picked out and trying to decide on the best one.

"We wanted to see if you would jump up and race around like you used to" Kaoru called over to her, watching as a maid walked over to where she was sitting and started to blow dry her hair out.

"I've grown up since then, dealt with the band guys pulling pranks at five in the morning. You'll have to step up your game boys" She called over, closing her eyes and leaning back to try and rest for a few more minutes, adjusting the robe around her body to cover her thighs.

"Hmm, that sounds like a challenge huh Hikaru?" Kaoru said looking over at his twin smirking.

"Stop it you two," The twins looked over their shoulders to see their father walking towards them. "You're sister has just gotten back home, she doesn't need your pranks today"

"But dad!" The twins called out pouting at their father. "She'll feel more at home if we do!"

"Boys," Their father called out, smiling slightly.

"Fine," They said, going back to the clothes thrown around Ayaki's room.

"Dad what are you doing here? I thought you had to go into your office today?" Ayaki said, opening her eyes to look at him.

"I do, but I wanted to see you three off, also to give you these," He reached into his pocket and pulled out four cell phones each a different color; orange, blue, pink, and green.

The twins ran over and grabbed three of them, leaving the green one for Ayaki. Her maid paused in the blow drying long enough for Ayaki to grab the phone, then resumed once she had it in her hand.

"Thank you dad, are these the newest ones?" Ayaki asked him flipping hers open and beginning to press buttons.

"Yes, they have a few... New gadgets I think you three will appreciate," He smiled and walked out of the room, waving a butler into the room.

"Miss, Mister, and Mister Hitachiin, what can we get for your breakfast today?" The butler asked, taking out a pad of paper to write down the order.

"I'll take one of Latchi's famous chocolate muffins and a glass of juice, whatever's freshest" Ayaki called out, opening up her old cellphone and beginning to transfer her numbers over to the new one.

"Same for us, plus the usual" The twins called out, sitting on the bed, the clothes forgotten for the moment.

"Miss Ayaki how would you like your hair today?" The maid asked, setting down the blow dryer and looking at Ayaki.

"Um, Kaoru? Need to know how to style the hair," Ayaki said, looking over at him sitting on the bed, still messing with his new phone.

"Oh, Hikaru, grab the outfit you were looking at, Yuki, put her hair up, a nice wavy ponytail should do the trick for the day," Kaoru said putting his phone down and going into Ayaki's other closet digging through her shoes and accessories.

"Got it," Hikaru said tossing his old phone to the butler and going to an outfit near her desk.

"Oh that's cute," Ayaki called over to him, smiling at the outfit he held up for her approval. A light blue top with a white skirt and a lace crop top to toss over the blue one.

"Thanks, it's a mixture of mom's and our line," Hikaru said as he put it on the bed and sat down next to it.

"Plus it'll have accessories from our line with it," Kaoru said walking back into the room and setting down a pair of light blue kitten heels and an across the body white purse into Hikaru's lap.

"Perfect," Ayaki said winking at her brothers. She closed her eyes as the maid began to pull her hair back into a ponytail and then grab a curling iron to give her hair the loose waves Kaoru asked for.

"We need to go get ready," Hikaru said, standing up and setting the accessories in his spot. "We still have to figure out what to wear ourselves.

"Oh, try and match me, I think it'll be cute," Ayaki said, smiling.

"We can do that," The twins called out to her as they left her room and headed off toward their own.

"Miss, if I can speak my mind for a moment," The maid said, beginning to put makeup on Ayaki.

"Of course Yuki, you may always speak your mind, at least to me you can," Ayaki said closing her eyes and tilting her head up to make it easier.

"The twins, they kept coming into your room while you were gone. They would always go through your old things whenever I was cleaning up their rooms. I don't think they ever realized I knew where they were going, but anyways they always seemed to miss you, and now that you're home I see them smiling and pranking more often," Yuki said putting eye shadow on Ayaki and brushing away the extra.

"Hmm, they didn't prank while I was away? I find that hard to believe," Ayaki said, then puckered her lips at Yuki, rubbing them together after she had put lip balm on them.

"Well they pranked, but they didn't seem to get joy out of it, they just did it because they were bored, though I heard from my friend at Mister Suoh's mansion that they constantly prank their friends, and found some joy there," She said, smiling slightly and putting lip gloss over the lip balm, causing Ayaki's lips to slightly shine.

"Ha ha, yes. That's what Kyoya kept telling me whenever we would talk," Ayaki said, smiling and opening her eyes so mascara could be applied.

"You and Mister Ootori talked often then?" Yuki asked, her curiosity showing through. She gently applied mascara and flicked away the extra with a spare tissue.

"Yes, almost every other night," Ayaki blinked and smiled turning her chair to look in her vanity mirror. "Good job Yuki, thank you for your help."

"Ah, yes Miss Ayaki. I'll be cleaning your closet if you need me," Yuki said bowing to her and then walking into one of Ayaki's closets.

Ayaki stood up and walked into her smaller closet, reaching into one of the boxes on the floor she pulled out a matching set of underwear. She put them on and then went back out into the living room to grab the clothes her brothers had laid out.

She was pulling on the white lace top when the twins ran in, jumping on her bed and laughing as she jumped out of the way.

"Boys!" She yelled, holding her hand over her heart and glaring up at them, still jumping on her bed.

"Yes?" They said together, stopping and plopping down to sit, crossing their legs in sync and blinking up at her.

"That's so creepy, "She muttered rolling her eyes at them and slipping on her shoes, grabbing her purse and heading towards her door. "Come on. We have to go meet everyone at Haruhi's house"

"How'd you know where we were meeting everyone at?" Hikaru asked, running after her down the stairs, Kaoru on his heels.

"Kyoya texted me while I was in the shower so I could tell the driver, now come on," She said, walking faster, looking down at the phone in her hand seeing the newest message from her fiancé. _'Where are you? Tamaki is getting worried'_

 _'_ _On the way, mommy should be able to calm down daddy shouldn't she?'_ Ayaki smiled to herself and climbed into the car, moving to the other seat, so she sat facing the twins.

They climbed in quickly after her and the driver took off, Ayaki looked out the window to see their father waving to them. She quickly rolled down the window and waved back to him, blowing him kisses. "Love you dad!"

The twins waved with her until they couldn't see him anymore and then rolled up their windows and relaxed against the seats, pulling out their cellphones and looking bored.

Ayaki felt a buzz on her lap and picked up her phone to see a new text from Kyoya, _'Just get here'_ and then a moment later _'Please'._ At least he's being a little polite, she thought to herself, he must have been up for a long time last night.

The twins soon began poking at her and it took all her might not to slap their hands as they began the drive to Haruhi's apartments.

They jumped over and began tickling her, finding all the old tickle spots only they knew. She was soon crying and begging for them to stop and they finally did, as the driver opened their door and the host club stood looking in at them, Hikaru on top of her tickling her stomach, and Kaoru down on the ground, holding her legs to keep her from kicking them.

"Oh hi guys," She said smiling and wiping tears from her cheeks, sitting up and scooting over so Kyoya and Takashi could sit next to her, with Honey on her lap as the others sat on the other side.

"So Tamaki, where are we going?" Haruhi asked blinking sleep out of her eyes and pulling on the dress she was wearing.

"We're going to a theme park!"


	7. Chapter 7

"A theme park?" Haruhi asked him, looking annoyed.

"Oh! They have a bunch of those in America, like um, oh what was the name.." Ayaki mumbled to herself lightly hitting her head with her palm.

"Disney world? Six flags? Disney land?" Kyoya offered to her as Mori pulled her hand away from her head and put it around Honey to hold him in place on her lap.

"Disney land!" Ayaki said smiling brightly and patting Mori's knee with the hand that wasn't around Honey, saying thank you without voicing it.

"Yes!" Tamaki called out. Smiling big. "Today we are going to Disney World!"

"But that's in America!" Haruhi yelled at him.

"Don't worry Haruhi, the Ootori private jet can get us to America very fast," Kyoya said, his eyes hidden by the glare of his glasses.

"But I don't have a passport!" Haruhi called out, looking victorious.

"Yes you do," Ayaki said, reaching into her purse and pulling out all of their passports.

"Hey when did you get those Ayaki?" Honey asked as Haruhi held her head in her hands and whimpered, annoyed.

"Kyoya gave them to the twins sometime this past week and they put them in my purse while I was getting my shoes on." Ayaki said smiling at Honey. "I'm the only one wearing a purse besides Haruhi, and the twins wanted the passport to stay a surprise."

"Ohh. Good job!" Honey called over to them, smiling big.

"Are we staying all week in America?" Haruhi asked, looking at Kyoya.

"Mostly, we'll be heading back two days before we have to go back to Ouran. So that way we all have at least a day to ourselves," Kyoya said, looking at Haruhi and raising his eyebrow at her. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"I have work in need to do! Like cleaning the house, doing laundry, and grocery shopping!" Haruhi yelled at him.

"Relax Haruhi," Hikaru said looking up from his phone and blinking at her.

"Yeah, we asked one of our maids to stay at your house this week so everything you need done gets done. Just write a list and give it to Ayaki or Kyoya and they'll make sure the maid gets it done," Kaoru finished for him, smiling at her.

"What about my school work? I have a ton of work to do before we go back," Haruhi said glaring at them.

"Haruhi, I've been out of school for a long time, I have work I have to catch up on. Plus all the club members have work to do too. So relax sweetie," Ayaki said smiling at her.

"I just want to make sure I get it all done," Haruhi mumbled.

"Trust me, you will. There are eight of us here, I think if any of us has a homework problem we can get it figured out." Ayaki winked at her and smiled brightly, leaning her head on Kyoya's shoulder.

"Alright," Haruhi said, sighing in defeat. "I'm guessing my dad packed a bag for me?"

"Nope, we did" Kaoru said smiling at her,

"All new clothes waiting at our mansion in, Miami Florida wasn't it Kyoya?" Hikaru asked, looking over and immediately glaring the spot where Ayaki was touching him.

"Yes, your mansion is the closest to the theme park, so it's the easiest one to use this week," Kyoya said, not looking up from his phone.

"Plus the fact our mansion is on our own private section of the beach so no one will bug us while we're there," Ayaki said covering her yawn with her hand and curling her legs under her to be more comfortable.

"How soon will we be at your airport Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, stretching his hands over his head.

"In about an hour, I suggest you all call whoever you need to before we get on the plane, we're not supposed to call in the air," Kyoya said looking annoyed.

Ayaki laughed lightly and looked to her left at Mori. "Mori-Senpai, if you would please pull out the bag that's in the compartment to your left, there should be some things to help us pass the time.

"Hm?" Mori grunted popping open the compartment and pulling out a tote bag with _Ouran_ stitched into the side. He zipped it open and raised his eye brows at Ayaki.

"What?" She asked, sitting up and reaching into the bag. Pulling out a few books, a deck of cards, a small notebook, and a laptop. "This is nothing compared to what I assume waits for us on your jet, Kyoya?"

Kyoya looked over to see the items held in her and Mori's hands, then smiled and nodded. "Yes, well seeing as how the time to get to Miami will take roughly 11 hours, give or take a stop or two for fuel, my families flight attendants have made sure to pack everything we'll need to keep us occupied."

"11 hours?!" Haruhi said, looking wide eyed at the engaged couple.

"Yes Haruhi, but don't worry, it'll give us all plenty of time to get some school and business work done," Tamaki said, reaching over to grab a deck of cards from Ayaki's hand and turned to face the twins. "Would you like to play a game?"

"Sure," they said shrugging their shoulders and looking bored.

Ayaki handed a book to Honey and Mori, smiling at both of them, then handed Haruhi the notebook with a pen. "Please write down everything that needs done at your apartment while we're gone so I can call the maid before we get on the plane.

Ayaki then turned the laptop on and grabbed Kyoya's phone out of his hand. She then plugged the phone into the laptop and began typing on it, pulling up file after file and then handing it over to Kyoya along with his phone still attached. "There, that should make things easier for you."

Kyoya sat there for a moment shocked, then turned his head to his laptop, hiding his eyes with a glare, though Haruhi thought she could see a faint pink under the rims of his glasses.

Ayaki grabbed the last book from the bag and then stuffed it back into the compartment and shut it. She leaned her head against Kyoya's shoulder and began to read about a young boy with an odd scar.

X-v-x-V

Ayaki felt a hand on her back and shivered at the touch, moving closer to the warmth that was under her head. She felt a warm material fall onto her body and smiled when a hand brushed her hair away from her eyes. She felt a kiss on her head and curled closer to the warmth in happiness. _Dad_

Ayaki jerked awake at the feel of a cold hand on her arm. She opened her eyes and saw Kyoya looking down at her, holding a cup of coffee in one hand, and her laptop in the other.

"Oh Kyoya, how long have I been asleep?" She mumbled, covering her mouth to hide a yawn.

"About 4 hours, not very long, but I remember you telling the twins you had an essay to work on, so I thought you'd want to work on it while they were sleeping so they couldn't bother you," Kyoya said, helping her to sit up and handing her the coffee. He then looked to her right and narrowed his eyes.

She followed his eyes and smiled. Her brothers were curled around each other, both of their faces pointed toward the TV they, her included, had been watching before they fell asleep. She noticed Kaoru shivering and saw the gap that was in between his back and the couch. She assumed that was where she had sat up from and put a pillow in her place, taking the blanket from around her legs and placing it over the two of them.

"Aw, that's so cute Ayaki-Senpai," Ayaki looked up and saw Haruhi holding a text book in her hands, sitting in front of a table piled with school work.

"Goodness," Ayaki said standing up and walking over to her. "How much work have you done Haruhi?"

"A bunch, it's surprisingly easy to get things done when the terrible three are asleep," Haruhi said nodding over to the twins and then to the other couch where Tamaki was asleep with Honey sleeping on his lap.

"Huh, I thought Tamaki was only annoying to Kyoya," Ayaki said, sipping her coffee and then sitting on the other side of Haruhi. Kyoya placed her laptop in front of her and patted her hand, moving to his original spot across from Mori at the other table. She looked closer at the older boy and saw his eyes keep drooping lazily, before they would jerk open and look around quickly.

"Mori-Senpai," Ayaki called over. Mori looked up and blinked at her. "Why don't you go to the back area where there's a bed, it'll be much more comfortable for when you pass out."

"Not gonna," Mori mumbled, turning his head back to the book in his hands.

"Okay then, just know that it's there if you get tired. I really do think you should take a nap, you too Kyoya. As soon as we land you know the terrible three will want to go run around," Ayaki said, opening her laptop and pulling up her email.

"Need to stay awake," Mori grunted as he put his book down and stood up stretching. Ayaki heard his back pop in several places and made a face at Haruhi.

Haruhi laughed and then looked back down at the textbook in her hand frowning.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Ayaki asked leaning over her laptop to look at the textbook in her hands.

"I don't understand this sentence. It says 'Christopher Columbus found America by accident. When he first arrived he thought the natives there were from India, thus he called them Indians'. I thought Christopher Columbus sought out to explore the new land?" Haruhi said. Handing her textbook to Ayaki.

"I'm not taking American studies so I have no idea about the details. Kyoya are you taking this?" Ayaki asked looking over at her fiancé.

He looked up from his laptop and looked at the front of the textbook in her hands. "I took European studies, I can look it up though."

He turned back to his laptop and began to type quickly.

"Christopher Columbus was on his way through a new trade route in the sea, I don't remember which sea, but he was delivering spices to Spain and got lost, finding America instead," A deep voice said and they all turned and looked at Mori. He shrugged and turned to the fridge to grab a water. "I took that class my first year and now I'm taking the third year one."

Ayaki held out the textbook to him smirking. "Then you help Haruhi with her homework. I have to get started on my essay."

"Oh no it's fine, I was just confused about that, this is the first time I've ever heard Christopher Columbus's find was an accident. Most of the textbooks say he was a hero" Haruhi said trying to grab at the textbook in Ayaki's outstretched hand.

"Because they're transferred from America" Kyoya said turning back to his laptop and sipping his coffee.

"The American's think of him as a hero and celebrate a day in his honor," Mori said grabbing the textbook out of Ayaki's hand and drinking some water, walking over to where Haruhi was sitting and handing her it. "Columbus day if I'm not mistaken."

"That's awful!" Ayaki cried out looking at him. "I don't know much but I know that it was because of him that all the Native Americans began having all their troubles. He's a horrible person, how could they honor him?"

Mori shrugged and sat down next to her, pulling some of Haruhi's work towards him. "It's Americans, what do you expect? They find strange things amazing."

"Christopher Columbus was an older, more idiotic version of Adolf Hitler and yet they honor him like he was the greatest man alive," Kyoya said looking over at them and pausing seeing how close Mori and Ayaki were sitting together. "Mori-senpai are you sleepy?"

"Hn? I suppose so, but I don't want to sleep," Mori said covering a yawn with his hand and grabbing Ayaki's coffee drinking it down.

"Mori!" Ayaki cried out to him, pouting and pushing him out of her little booth seat with her feet.

"Ah" Mori cried out catching himself before he fell over onto the floor and glared at Ayaki. "That was rude."

"So was taking my coffee!" Ayaki called out pointing to the green cup in his hand. Mori looked at it curiously and then put it on the table.

"I thought it was a black one, my cup. Sorry Ayaki," He mumbled rubbing his face and sitting down next to Haruhi. Picking her legs up and setting them on his lap after he got comfortable.

"Butt head" Ayaki mumbled, not really meaning it, distracted by the older boy's sudden closeness with Haruhi, and Haruhi's sudden blushing and shoving her face into her textbook. "Mori are you sure you shouldn't go sleep?"

"Nn. I want to help Haruhi get her stuff done, she's been working ever since we got on the jet," Mori said pulling her notebook over to him and looking down at her notes.

Haruhi looked out from behind her textbook at Ayaki with wide eyes. She mouthed at her quickly and Ayaki struggled to keep up. ' _Oh my god. Ayaki-senpai please help me. Mori-senpai has my legs in his lap and I can't move. Please please please'_

Ayaki covered her mouth to try and stop her sudden giggling. She calmed down some and made some faces at Haruhi looking between her and Mori and making kissing noises quietly.

Haruhi glared at her and then started tossing pens, pencils, and a few highlighters her way. "Bad Ayaki-Senpai!" She called out, starting to reach for heavier things.

Ayaki squealed and grabbed her laptop, running over to where Kyoya was sitting and climbing into the seat across from him where Mori was sitting before. She moved so she was hidden from Haruhi's view and laughed. "Ha ha! Get me now young one!"

"Ugh!" Haruhi sighed heavily rolling her eyes and picked her textbook back up. She looked annoyed but she was also still heavily blushing and smiling slightly.

"Do I want to know what just happened?" Kyoya asked looking up at her, pushing his glasses up from where they had slid down his nose.

"Oh Mori's being all cute and cuddly and Haruhi's not used to it," Ayaki said smiling at him and plugging her laptop charger in next to his.

"So you moved over here to avoid her throwing things?" Kyoya asked looking down at his laptop, and smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"And to sit with you. Do you mind?" She asked looking at him.

He blinked up at her, as if in shock, then smiled some and shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Good because in a few years you'll have to deal with me sitting next to you all the time, sharing a house with you. A bed!" She gasped dramatically and looked over at him in mock horror.

Kyoya laughed lightly and shook his head turning back to his work, though there was now a blush across his cheeks.

They worked silently across from each other, every once in a while asking questions about a topic or grammar. Haruhi and Mori were talking at the other table, seemingly completing Haruhi's homework quickly and moving on to discuss another topic.

Ayaki paused in her writing to look over at them, studying them as they talked. Mori seemed happy to have someone to talk to, and not talk over him. They were discussing America it seemed and its history. Mori kept talking with his hands and each time he made to set them down he almost laid them on her legs, but he stopped himself each time and put them back on the table. Ayaki turned to look at Haruhi after he had done it a few times and realized she knew what he had almost done, and she seemed…sad about it. Ayaki watched closer and saw that she would perk up as his hands almost touched her legs, but would then look sad as he set them on the table instead.

 _Hmm. Seems like Mori and Haruhi have some, underlying feeling towards each other. I wonder…_ Ayaki thought to herself as she began typing into her laptop and heard a ping through Kyoya's.

She looked up at him and saw him looking at her in surprise, "Did you-"

"Shh!" She hissed at him and then pointed at her keyboard. She quickly typed a message to him. _Talk to me through this. I don't want Haruhi or Mori-senpai to hear_

She saw Kyoya quickly reading her message and then typing a message back to her. _Did you hack into my laptop and download an instant messaging software?_

 _Well yeah, how else am I gonna talk to you without them hearing?_

 _You hacked my laptop._

 _You're on the same network as mine, not hard to do._

 _Teach me._

 _Hell no, you know too much about people's personal life already._

 _Teach me, please?_

 _I said no, but your politeness will be rewarded later. So I think Haruhi and Mori-senpai like each other._

 _What do you mean?_

 _Just watch them. They're blushing and trying not to touch each other too much. It's cute._

Kyoya looked over at his shoulder at the two sitting together, Ayaki looked over as well and smiled as she saw them bent over, looking at the textbook. Haruhi wrote something down in her notebook and Mori mumbled to her, smiling as he watched her work. Kyoya looked back at her and shrugged. He began typing on his laptop and her laptop pinged. _You find that cute?_

 _Yeah. You don't?_

 _Public displays of affection don't really get my 'cute meter' going._

 _Do you even have one?_

 _Be nice. I wrote to you almost every night._

 _You mean morning? I always checked the time date, you were up well past midnight each time._

 _I had business I had to take care of._

 _Well you need more sleep. I don't want you staying up late this week._

 _Ayaki…_

 _Please? If not for yourself then for the sake of vacation. You know everyone's going to be running around wanting to do stuff this entire time. You'll need the energy, and I know how you hate coffee._

 _I live on coffee. Liking it or not doesn't matter._ Kyoya sighed heavily and looked over at her. She smiled at him and reached across the table to set her hand over his.

"Please? Just for this week, put away all of your business stuff. Focus on relaxing and enjoying the break," Kyoya blinked at her. He turned his hand over under hers and squeezed it. He then moved his hands to his face and rubbed it, moving his glasses to rest on his hair.

Ayaki closed her laptop and reached across the table to close his. He blinked at her, glasses still off and she was shocked at how handsome he looked.

"Why did you close my laptop?" He asked her putting his glasses back on. His glasses slipping back into place snapped her out of her staring and she smiled at him standing up.

"Because you need to sleep," She said stretching and walking to stand beside his seat.

"Ayaki I'm fine," He said reaching for his coffee. Ayaki grabbed it before he could and knocked back the rest, ignoring the burning on the back of her tongue.

"When we first got on the jet you had two cups of coffee, after you woke me up you were drinking one. You messaged me at 3 this morning saying that you had just finished triple checking our plans for this week. Kyoya you can't keep going on coffee. Go sleep, at least for a few hours. I'll wake you up at least 2 hours before we land, and I'll make sure the terrible three leave you alone," She saw him starting to turn away from her and she gently turned his face towards her. He looked up at her and his face softened as she rubbed her thumb across his cheek. "Please. You don't get enough sleep already, and with everyone around it's going to be worse."

He reached a hand up and covered hers that was resting on his cheek. He closed his eyes a moment then stood up. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her, allowing his eyes to be seen behind his glasses. "Alright Ayaki. Three hours, after that wake me up. Okay?"

She nodded, smiling big knowing she had won. He shook his head and sighed, turning toward the back of the jet and opening the door back there.

She hummed and looked around, seeing her brother still sleeping, curled around each other and sharing the blanket between them. She looked over at the other couch and saw that Tamaki had moved in his sleep and now Honey-senpai was sleeping on the very edge of the couch, snoring lightly. She turned her head and was shocked to see Mori fast asleep with his head on his arms, and his arms on Haruhi's legs. Ayaki's gaze travelled up and saw that Haruhi was gently petting Mori's hair while she wrote in her notebook with her other hand.

Ayaki smiled and went towards the back of the jet. She knocked lightly on the door and then opened it.

"Hmm? What did you need Ayaki?" Ayaki froze as she saw Kyoya standing there, his hands holding the edge of his shirt, obviously about to pull it off. Some of his abs were showing and she saw the hint of muscle and flushed at the thought. "Ayaki?"

She blinked and looked up at him. Smiling and moving forward to grab some of the pillows off the bed. "I'm going to make sure everyone's comfortable. Everyone's mostly sleeping right now and when they wake up I don't want them to be sore."

"Ahh. Well if you need to take another nap you're welcome to join me, if you want of course," Kyoya finished quickly. Taking his hands off his shirt and moving the covers off the bed.

"If I get sleepy again, but I have plenty to do so no one should interrupt you," Ayaki said, looking away from him and heading towards the door.

"Good luck," Kyoya mumbled behind her. She stopped next to the door and reached her hand out to turn off the light.

"Sleep well," She said to him, closing the door as she left. She rested with her back against the door for a moment fighting the want to go back in and fall asleep. She finally stood straight and opened a few storage areas before finding the spare blankets.

She made a bed on the ground in front of Tamaki with pillows and blankets. She gently picked up Honey, trying very hard not to wake up the third year, Kyoya had warned her about his temper before. She succeeded in getting him on the makeshift bed and covered him with a blanket, grabbing his bunny and setting it in his arms.

She looked up at Tamaki and saw him blinking at her sleepily. She smiled and held out a pillow to him. He lifted his head and put the pillow under it, curling up smiling. She tossed a blanket over him and handed him his teddy bear.

She then moved over to where her brothers were sleeping and looked down at them, smiling some. Hikaru was curled around Kaoru and Kaoru was laying with his head on his stomach. She sighed happily and leaned over to kiss their heads, affectionately petting their hair as she did. They both smiled in their sleep and curled closer towards each other.

She turned around and saw Haruhi watching her through sleep filled eyes. Ayaki walked over with three blankets and put them on the ground. She held a pillow up and Haruhi nodded. She moved forward some, difficult it seemed with Mori still laying across her lap, and grabbed the pillow from Ayaki's hand, putting it behind her back.

Ayaki handed her a blanket and then quickly, but gently, lifted Mori's head and arms up so Haruhi could adjust the blanket across her body. Ayaki let his arms fall back across Haruhi's lap and grabbed a pillow from the floor. She put it on his arms and then gently laid his head down on it. Watching as he adjusted to be comfortable in his sleep.

Ayaki looked up at Haruhi. "Are you comfortable?" She whispered looking at the younger year with slight concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," Haruhi whispered back, her hand going to pet Mori's hair away from his face. "My dad and Tamaki are more affectionate than this."

"Yeah, it seems Mori becomes cuddly when he's sleepy. Did you get your work done?" She asked, looking over at the table, shocked to find the once giant mess, now organized and pushed to the side, away from Mori's head and arms.

"Yeah. I only have a few more things to do, but they can wait until the trip back to Japan," Haruhi said, yawning and sighing.

"I suggest getting some rest then. We have five hours until we land. If you want I can wake you up when I wake up Kyoya?" Haruhi smiled at her at that.

"That sounds great. Thank you senpai," Ayaki nodded and made her way to the other table, picking up her laptop and handing it over to Haruhi. "Here, watch a movie or something. I can use Kyoya's."

"Kyoya-senpai lets you use his laptop?" Haruhi asked curiously, opening the laptop and setting it up in front of her.

"If I need to, he doesn't care as long as I don't touch his files. I usually fix a few issues while I use it, makes his life easier," Ayaki shrugged and smiled at the younger girl. "Go on Haruhi, we can talk in America, you need sleep."

Haruhi nodded and settled in to watch her movie. Ayaki sat down at her table, making sure she could see everyone from where she was sitting and began to go through Kyoya's laptop. Seeing what needed to be updated, and where virus's could be hiding. There weren't many but enough to help her pass the time for a little bit. She pulled some headphones out of her pocket and plugged them in, turning on a radio station and fading into the music, letting it take her away from the flight and help her focus on the laptop in her hand.

~XxXx~

A hand touched Ayaki's arm and she looked up, startled to find one of Kyoya's personal guards looking at her. He pointed at his watch and she looked down at her phone to see her timer going off. She pulled out her headphones and heard the quiet tones playing that she couldn't hear earlier because of her music.

She turned off the timer and looked up again to find the guard making his way back to the front of the plane. She hummed curiously and closed Kyoya's laptop, knowing he would be the last one she woke up and that he would dislike the others being able to get into his personal things.

She stood up and made her way over to where Haruhi and Mori were sleeping. She saw that in his sleep Mori had moved to lay with his head on her stomach and his arms wrapped tightly around her. Haruhi herself was snoring lightly with her head against the window of the jet, the only window on the jet, and her hands on Mori's shoulders, holding him.

Ayaki smiled at the two and turned to grab her camera from her carry on bag. She turned it on and took a picture of the two cuddling. She then turned and saw Honey and Tamaki still passed out. She smirked and snapped a picture of them as well. She turned to look at her brothers and saw them in a tangle of limbs on the couch, their hair a mess. She captured a picture of them and then set her camera down, going about the job of waking them up.

She went into the little kitchen area and was surprised to see the coffee maker already going. She shook her head, still shocked that this was the Host Club's preferred drink. She opened the cupboard above the sink and reached up to grab out the only eight colored mugs there.

She set all the mugs down in a row and grabbed the already made tea little kettle on the stove knowing that she would want tea after all the jitters from the coffee. She set out the milk, honey, sugar, and creamer (why it was ice cream flavored she will never know). She closed the cupboards and then made her way to the second oldest person here, not wanting to wake up the oldest herself.

"Mori-senpai, Mori!" Ayaki called lightly, gently touching his shoulder and shaking it. He hummed in his sleep and began to stir. His eyes opened some and he looked at her, recognition showing in his still sleepy features. He must then have realized the warmth around him and looked up at Haruhi. He blushed furiously and Ayaki had to stop herself from giggling. Mori began to sit up only to have Haruhi's hands cling to him and her arms wrap around his shoulders in her sleep. Mori grunted at her touch and moved his arms from around her body. He then gently grabbed her arms and moved them away from his body.

He stood up and quickly covered his place with the pillow he had some how dropped during his sleep, and wrapped his blanket around her legs. "Don't worry about it Mori-senpai." Mori looked over and blinked in surprise to find Ayaki still looking at him.

"She has to wake up anyways. They all do. So if you would be so kind as to wake her up, and Honey-senpai up I'll get Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya up," Ayaki said smiling at him.

"Tamaki?" Mori grunted, rubbing his face and attempting to pet his hair down from its mess.

"Haruhi can get him. He is her 'Daddy' after all," Ayaki turned to go towards the twins and heard an annoyed grunt from the tall boy. She looked back at him and saw him glaring over at Tamaki, annoyance on his features. _Hmm. Seems Mori doesn't like the idea of Tamaki as Haruhi's daddy._

"Mori-senpai?" The older boy looked at her, his face going blank to hide his emotions. She pointed at the stuff sitting along the counter by the sink. "There's some coffee and tea for us to drink. I don't know what you drink, so I set out both."

The older boy nodded and turned to the kitchen, starting to make all their drinks. She blinked in shock at his knowledge of what they all drank and how they drank it, but then shook her head, remembering that Kyoya had told her the older boy usually just watched everyone during club hours. He probably knew how all the ladies liked their drinks as well.

She moved towards the couch where he brothers were sitting and began poking at their arms and legs. They mumbled unhappily and tried to kick at her, kicking each other in the process. Hikaru jerked awake and sat up quickly, nearly throwing Kaoru to the floor, woke slower and was just opening his eyes.

"Ahh! Hikaru!" Kaoru called out in shock, surprised to find himself in Ayaki's arms rather than on the floor. He smiled at her but then turned to glare at their brother who was scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry Kaoru, I forgot you were sleeping with me. Ayaki how close are we to America?" Hikaru said, trying to change the subject as he and Kaoru untangled their limbs and stood up, stretching.

"We're over it right now, we're about 2 hours away from the airport though. So you still have time to wake up and finish up those assignments you were telling me about last night," She said, remembering their complaining about the assignment the professor had given them the very day they got out for vacation.

"Yeah, might as well." Kaoru said walking over to the storage area next to the bathroom and the room and grabbing out his and Hikaru's carry on bags. He tossed Hikaru's onto the couch and plopped back down unzipping his and digging through it's contents.

Ayaki shook her head at them and then made her way to the kitchen area. Grabbing the orange, bright blue, and purple one. They each had the host club's initials etched into the sides. Ayaki patted Mori's hand before she left, saying a silent thank you to the tall boy.

"Here, drink your crap coffee," Ayaki said, handing her brother's their cups and keeping the purple one in her hand.

"It's not crap," Hikaru said testing the coffee and nodding happily.

"It's fast and easy. Commoners coffee," Kaoru said waving to Mori, who was making the last of the drinks, and gulping some of his down, hissing at the burning.

"Yeah Kaoru, it's hot. Hot coffee remember?" Ayaki said, laughing at him. He stuck his tongue out at her and she turned to go to the back of the jet and wake up her fiancé.

"Hey Ayaki, how are you and Kyoya doing?" Ayaki turned to see Tamaki looking at her, stretching his arms above his head.

"I thought you would talk to Kyoya himself about that, he is your best friend," She said politely avoiding the topic.

"We've talked about it but I want to hear it from you," He said, patting the space on the couch next to him.

She sighed and set the purple cup on a shelf near the room and went to sit down, she stepped carefully over Honey trying not to wake the oldest. She then sat down and looked at Tamaki. "What do you want to know Tamaki?"

"Well for starters do you care for him?"

"Of course, I care for all of you," Ayaki said looking around the room and seeing that Mori was handing out mugs to everyone who didn't have one yet, or was still sleeping. They all looked at her and smiled.

"But that's not what Tamaki-senpai's asking Ayaki-senpai. He wants to know if you care for him in a way that's more than friendship," Haruhi asked standing up and moving to sit on the couch next to Kaoru, sipping her tea and looking at her.

"Well, yes of course. But you have to realize that even if I didn't, that wouldn't stop our engagement Haruhi," Ayaki said taking the green mug that Mori handed to her and smiling at the sweet taste of the tea.

"What do you mean Ayaki?" Haruhi asked, watching Mori as he sat down on the ground next to Honey. He began to gently shake the oldest boy awake.

"Well, marriages among our society aren't for love. It's for family gain," Ayaki said, watching as Honey began to stir and sit up.

"Family gain?" Haruhi asked. She looked confused at the older girl.

"Well, let's look at your family first Haruhi. Did your parents love each other?" Ayaki asked, grabbing the cake Mori had set on the couch and holding it out to Honey.

"Yes. They always loved each other," Haruhi said, smiling fondly.

"That's wonderful, but then let's look at say Mori's family," The tall male looked at her and then nodded, grabbing the cake from her hand and setting it in Honey's lap. "Mori's parents married to further their family. If I'm not mistaken they married because your mother's company needed to expand. Isn't that correct Mori-senpai?"

Mori nodded and watched as Honey began to wake up, chewing his cake slowly.

"So, all of your parents married for business?" Haruhi asked in shock.

They all nodded except for Tamaki. He shrugged and looked at her. "My parents were never supposed to be together. I know they love each other, but my grandmother…"

Ayaki touched his leg and smiled at him. "You don't have to Tamaki. We can talk about something else."

Tamaki smiled at her and nodded. "You should wake Kyoya up, he'll be angry if we let him sleep any longer."

"Why don't you get him up?" She asked jokingly, already getting up.

"Because you'll have to wake him up every morning sooner or later. You need the practice," Tamaki said with a laugh.

Ayaki rolled her eyes at him and grabbed her and Kyoya's mug. She opened the door to the room and closed it behind her with her foot. As soon as the door was closed she was surrounded in silence except the faint murmurs from the cracks along the door. _Must be sound proof_. She thought to herself as she quietly moved to the bed.

She set the mugs down on the bed side table and gently sat on the bed next to the lump with black hair sticking out of the top. An arm reached out from under the covers and wrapped around her waist. Before she knew it she was under the covers and had Kyoya's head resting on her shoulder.

She blinked in shock as he began rubbing his hand along her side. She shivered and leaned into his touch. "K-Kyoya?"

"I don't like public displays of affection, but when I'm alone with someone I have been known to be affectionate," He said to her, opening his eyes and looking into hers.

She blinked a few times before her features softened. _He's trying to make up for being a bit snappy earlier._ She smiled at him and touched his face.

"Thank you," She whispered to him. He blinked at her and then moved up to gently kiss the top of her head.

"I don't think we're quite to this stage of our relationship yet, but either way I quite like your affection. I just don't think I can show affection towards you in public, my family has taught me against such things," Kyoya said, resting on his elbow facing her.

She turned so she was facing him, leaning on her elbow. "Maybe we can try things slowly, like maybe holding hands sometimes, or a hand on the back?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded slowly. "I don't know how it'll feel, but I can try."

Ayaki smiled and leaned forward resting her head against his lips. "All I can ask if for you to try."

She felt him smile and his arms tentatively circled her shoulders, holding her to him. She moved closer to him and sighed happily.

"Let me guess everyone else is awake?" Kyoya questioned lightly, not wanting to disturb the moment, but growing awkward with the silence.

"Yeah, Mori-senpai helped me wake them up, and he made coffee and tea. Which do you want?" Ayaki said sitting up and moving the covers off her head and torso.

"Tea, my fiancé said I've had too much coffee lately," Kyoya said jokingly. He stretched and she was surprised to find he still had his shirt on.

"I thought you didn't sleep with a shirt on?" Ayaki asked him, handing him her green mug and resting her back against the head board.

"Not usually, but when I'm around women I tend to try and sleep with one, as it makes them more comfortable," Kyoya said taking the mug from her and gulping it down, stopping as he realized the mug was green not purple. "Is this your tea?"

"Our tea, and our coffee," She said holding the purple mug in her hand, taking a sip. "We'll have to get used to sharing things soon enough."

Kyoya blinked at her and hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose so."

Ayaki traded mugs with him and gulped down the rest of the tea. Kyoya did the same with the coffee and then took both the mugs and set them on the bed side table. He stayed reaching across her body for a moment before he plopped down, landing with his stomach on her legs and his head near her right arm.

"Oof!" She gasped out. "Ugh you're fat, I'm going to have to talk to your trainer." Kyoya glared up at her and she giggled petted down his wild hair. "Only kidding Kyoya."

Kyoya moved to lay along her body, letting her feel his full weight. She gasped and struggled underneath him, laughing.

"Oh no, where did my fiancé go? I guess I crushed her with my weight. Damn. Guess I'll have to find a new Hitachiin to marry," Kyoya joked pretending to look all around her but never directly at her.

"I heard that Kaoru kid is cute," She gasped out, giggling as his eyes finally met hers. He leaned down and touched their foreheads together, moving to rest on his elbows and knees so his weight wasn't on her anymore.

"I'd rather have one you, than a thousand Kaoru's," He murmured to her.

"Good because you can barely handle two of them," She said joking lightly, but pleased at his statement none the less.

He smiled and kissed her temple before standing up and moving towards the door. "Come on, they'll be waiting."

He opened the door and was immediately pushed to the side as Haruhi ran in and jumped onto the bed, hiding under the covers and behind Ayaki.

"Haruhi?" The couple questioned lightly as the terrible three followed her in, with Honey and Mori following slowly behind.

"They want me to wear a bunny suit!" Haruhi called out from under the covers.

"Boys!" Ayaki called narrowing her eyes over at them all. They all froze under her stare and began to fidget around, not used to having a female yelling at them.

"We just wanted her to look cute," The twins said dead panning at her.

Ayaki sighed and pulled the covers away from Haruhi's face. She tilted her head back and forth and then smiled looking back over at the boys. "I think she looks adorable without a bunny suit. Do you not agree?"

Her voice bit at the end and they all gulped shaking their heads quickly.

"Of course not Ayaki! We just-" Tamaki started but Ayaki turned her stare onto him and he froze, looking between her and Kyoya for help.

"Now boys, if I'm not mistaken we all had either business or homework to finish during this break. So why aren't you doing it?" Ayaki's eyes flashed and they all ran out of the room, quickly grabbing their bags and taking out their things.

Haruhi sighed and smiled at the older girl. "Thank you."

"No problem, but we better get out there before they find something else to distract them."

The two girls got up and walked out of the room. Kyoya followed and closed the door, watching as Ayaki pushed Haruhi into sitting at a table and then sitting beside her, blocking her from the terrible three.

He laughed lightly and sat down where his lap was on the table and began to write out an email to Ranka, telling him how the vacation was going so far.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _You guys asked for longer chapters so here ya go. I hope you enjoyed this little character development chapter and don't worry. The next chapter will have them getting settling in the Miami mansion and heading out to have fun._

 _Please review or private message me letting me know what you thought about the chapter._

 _Dream_


	8. Chapter 8

Kyoya glared at the twins as they ran past him. He was watching as the maid put his things away, making sure she put them where he could find them later. They had landed at the airport about an hour ago and they were all almost ready to go to the Disney theme park, he couldn't remember if it was Disney Land or World.

The twins ran past his room again, chasing Ayaki as she tried, and failed, to go back to her and Haruhi's room. Knowing that their maids would put everything where they were used to, the three siblings had plenty of time to waste as they waited for the others to get comfortable.

Kyoya looked around his room and nodded at the beautiful design of it, their mother being a fashion designer meant nothing could ever be 'last season', not even the décor of the mansions. He turned to look out the door again and was shocked to see Ayaki standing on the railing above the downstairs walkway. He quickly walked out of his room and stood beside her, looking down to see the twins making faces and noises up at their sister.

"We used to do this when we were 5! Are you chicken big sis?" One of the twins called up, Kyoya could never tell them apart.

"Shut up Hikaru!" Ayaki yelled down. She smiled at Kyoya and then jumped off the railing.

Kyoya reached towards her but his hand missed her arm by a few inches. She screamed lightly as she fell, and he watched in shock, imagining all the damage the fall would do to her body. It wasn't that high up, but one wrong slip of the foot, one foot landing less then the other, and her ankle could be broken.

He blinked in surprise as the floor bended down for her as she landed, it then shot her back up and she gasped, and then began to laugh.

"Oh I forgot how fun this is!" She squealed, bouncing along the floor. She turned to look at Kyoya and smiled big at him. "Kyoya come on! It's fun!"

"A trampoline floor?" He asked her, talking a bit louder to be heard over the twins voices as they began to do flips and jeer at each other.

"Yes! Our father had it installed when we were kids so that when it was raining we could still get exercise," She stopped bouncing and smiled up at him, her beautiful emerald eyes shinning brightly.

"Interesting," He said and then turned to go back into his room.

"Kyoya!" Ayaki shouted up at him. He looked back down at her and found her pouting, her full bottom lip poking out slightly more than her top one. He sighed quietly to himself, knowing how much he wanted to kiss her, but holding himself back until their relationship developed more.

"Ayaki, I'll jump later, I have to make sure the maid gets my stuff put away correctly.

"Her name is Tera, and you'd do well to remember it. She's been assigned to make sure you're happy this week. So be nice to her and she'll get you anything you need," He frowned at his future wife. He had never bothered to be nice to a servant before, but he knew that the Hitachiin's always did, especially Ayaki and her father. The twins loved to prank the poor people, but after years of it he assumed they had gotten used to the mischief.

"Yes dear," Kyoya mumbled and went back into his room. He wanted as the maid, Tera, folded the last of his shirts and put them into a drawer. She turned and smiled at him.

"Will that be all master Ootori?" Her voice was unnaturally happy, and he inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Yes, thank you," He said. Walking to the closet and beginning to search through the clothes, wanting to be in a fresh outfit before they left. The clothes he had on were wrinkled from his nap on the jet.

He found a green designer top, a Hitachiin he believed, and paired it with some black shorts. He knew today was going to be in the 80's, and he wanted to not pass out from wearing jeans.

He shrugged off his shirt and grabbed some deodorant from a shelf nearby. He put it and the green shirt on and closed the closet door, remembering a few months back that the twins didn't know how to knock.

He opened the closet door again after he had finished changing and made his way into his bathroom for the week. He grabbed a comb and some hair gel and began to style it.

A knock came at his door and he sighed setting the comb down. "Come in."

Ayaki walked in, her hair pulled tightly back into a ponytail and makeup freshly done. She had on a light green top with green and purple patterned shorts to match. He looked down at her feet and was surprised to find that she had on tennis shoes rather than her usual heels.

"We're going to be walking around a lot today, figured since we're on vacation I might as well be comfortable," He heard her say and snapped his head up to look at her face. He smiled lightly before he could stop himself.

"You look great," She blushed at the compliment and he praised himself for the way she looked at him with her slightly pink cheeks.

"Everyone else is ready, waiting in the front room." Kyoya nodded and grabbed some walking shoes from the closet and quickly put them on, tying the laces tightly and standing up to find her much closer than he thought she would be.

"Ayaki?" He questioned lightly. Staring down at her. She was about as tall as the twins, take a few inches or so, and he found he quite liked the height difference. He liked that she had to slightly crane her neck to look at him, it made her eyes easier to see.

She moved forward and rested her hands on his shoulders. She was smiling and looking into his eyes. She leaned forward and he did too, instinctively trying to make it easier for her to reach is face.

He expected her to kiss his cheek like she had been since they got engaged and was shocked to feel her hand on his cheek rather than her lips. She leaned in closer and brushed her thumb across his bottom lip and his veins sang, heart racing faster. He smiled under her touch and found himself stroking her cheek with his hand, avoiding her lips but touching her all the same.

"You're so handsome," She mumbled and then seemed to snap out of whatever was happening in her head. She patted his cheek and then reached into her pocket, pulling out a small eye dropper and a contact lenses case. "Here, I don't want you to lose your glasses on any of the rides."

He took the items from her and looked down at them. "Ayaki, I don't think that'll be necessary."

She touched his face and gently pushed his glasses up from the middle of his nose to the top, careful not to hurt him. "You're glasses are always slipping anyways. With the rides and the sweat from the day it'll be even worse."

He felt his rule to always wear glasses breaking under her emerald stare. "Alright Ayaki, but only because you went to the trouble."

Ayaki smiled victorious and kissed his cheek before running out of the room, a rushed "Please hurry up!" left behind.

He sighed and went back into the bathroom taking off his glasses and staring at himself in the mirror. It had been a long time since he hadn't worn glasses.

He walked down the stairs a few minutes later and saw that everyone was relaxing in the front room. Ayaki was next to Haruhi and was helping her to get a few of the more annoying pieces into a white hair clip at the side of her head.

The twins looked up at him and glared over at him, obviously still annoyed that their sister was dating him. He stopped himself from reaching up to touch his no longer there glasses.

"Kyoya! You're not wearing your glasses?" Tamaki asked curiously, looking away from the girls to him.

"Ayaki was afraid they'd fly away on one of the rides," Kyoya said simply, leaning his hands on the couch behind Tamaki.

"Good idea Aya-chan!" Honey piped up, watching Kyoya from where he was sitting beside Mori.

"Thank you," Ayaki said her voice muffled by the clip in her mouth. She finally clipped the hairs down and clapped her hands together, proud at her achievement. "There! Now you look absolutely adorable!"

Haruhi blushed as they al turned to look at her, and Kyoya had to agree. The pink top and light brown shorts made her eyes glow a warmer brown than he was used to seeing.

Kyoya didn't know why but he had always been drawn to the eyes of people. He knew it was ridiculous but he felt that how they looked showed what kind of person they were.

He was torn away from his thoughts as the twins stood up and started to walk towards the front door. "Time to go," they called back at the others. They all rose to follow them and Ayaki paused at a closet near the door, pulling out two across the body purses. One pink, which she handed to Haruhi, and one green, that she put on herself. She grabbed her wallet, her phone, and her few keys from her back pocket and put them into her purse. Haruhi followed her lead and put her stuff into her purse as well.

The girls then linked arms and followed the twins out into the waiting limo. The rest of the club followed and filled in the open seats. The twins were at one end digging through the compartment area and Ayaki sat next to them trying to help Haruhi, who sat next to her, organize all of her things in the purse. Tamaki sat next to Haruhi and Kyoya sat next to him, trying not to fidget as he kept seeing the others looking at his face. Honey bounced next to him and Mori sat next to the door, watching the older boy.

"Ahh it's bright outside," Ayaki said after awhile, she had rolled down the window only to immediately roll it up again. She reached under her seat and felt around with her fingers until she hit something. She pulled it out and the others looked at the case she held in her lap curiously.

"Ayaki are those..?" The twins mumbled blinking at their sister in shock.

"Yes, the new line of tech from the Hitachiin gadget line. Dad sent them over a few weeks ago, wants to make sure they work and that we're safe," Ayaki said turning the lock to her and typing a combination into it.

"Ayaki-senpai, what's in there?" Haruhi asked curiously as Ayaki popped the latch open.

"Sunglasses" Ayaki said and they all saw the different colored shades that were tucked into the velvety material on the inside of the case.

"How are those gadgets Ayaki?" Tamaki asked curiously, reaching towards them.

"Because they send out a tracking signal to a chip. These chips to be exact," Ayaki said, undoing a compartment next to the sunglasses and pulling out several little chips.

"What do you mean a tracking signal?" Kyoya asked, looking at the sunglasses seriously.

"Well we're all filthy rich, yes even you Haruhi. You're dressed in designer clothes riding in a limo. People will think you're rich. Our families have always been worried about us being captured. With our personal guards it usually isn't an issue. But with vacations like this, where we're going to be around a huge amount of people and it'll be easy to lose each other. These will help in those moments." Ayaki said, holding out her hand to them. "Your cell phones if you please."

They all handed their phones over and she proceeded to put them into another compartment in the case. She opened the final compartment and they saw new cellphones. As she pulled them out they saw that they matched the sunglasses colors and that each one had different initials etched into the front of the phones in elegant gold script.

"For today this week these will be your phones, hopefully you get attached to them enough that they become yours until the newest version comes out. They've already been synced with a chip and with all the other chips. I've gotten all our old numbers and files from your old phones and put them into these," She began to hand out the phones and sunglasses to each of them.

She handed the dark blue ones to Mori and he nodded gratefully. Honey took his yellow set happily and put his sunglasses on, showing them off to Mori. Kyoya delicately took the purple set she passed to him, wondering silently how long she had been working on this. Tamaki took the red set and began to play with them.

Ayaki closed the case, grabbing the last four sunglasses, and pushed it under her seat.

"Ayaki-senpai? Where's mine?" Haruhi asked curiously. Ayaki pointed to her bag and smiled.

"In there. We gave you your phone when we came to pick you up. Here's your sunglasses," She said handing her the pink shades and holding out the light blue and orange ones to her brothers.

They took them and looked from them, to their phones, to her. "Is this what dad meant when he said 'a few new special features'?"

"Yeah, you think dad would let us leave without some type of gadget to protect us?" Ayaki asked, sliding her sunglasses and phone into her purse. "If any of us get lost all your have to do is type in their initials, and then 'Ouran' and then hit the button that says find," They all looked confusingly at her.

She sighed and then pulled out her sunglasses. "Mori-senpai, test it."

Mori nodded and opened his phone. "Okay now type in my initials, ' _A. H._ '."

Mori grunted and they saw him pushing the buttons. "Now type in _'Ouran_ '."

Mori nodded and then looked up at her. "Now there should be a picture of the Ouran crest on one of the buttons. Under that crest, still on the button it should say ' _find_ '." Mori looked at the buttons for a minute before grunting. "Hit it."

Mori pushed the button and turned his phone around so they could see the red dot flashing on the screen.

"That's what the phone will show you, now then. This is to help the person lost. If you get lost and forget how to use the gadget, there's a button on the inside of the sunglasses, it'll take a minute to find but it's there. If you push it once it sends a signal to my cellphone. If it flashes red that means that I saw it. If it flashes green that means I've pulled up my ' _Find It_ ' thing and that I'm coming for you. My recommendation for if we get separated is to go somewhere open and wait there until one of us find you. Otherwise use your phones." They all looked at Ayaki in shock.

"What? I keep my friends safe," She said, looking away from them and out the window. "Oh! Also, if the person is missing and we're trying to find her, the lights won't go off. We don't want to alert, if this is the case, a kidnapper that we know where they are. Also if they take your sunglasses off or you lose them your phone will send out a tracking signal too. Just as an extra precaution."

"Ayaki, this is… Thank you," Tamaki whispered, looking at the girl in a new light.

"I told you, I care about you all. I protect those I care about. I can't fight hand to hand, but I can fight mind to technology."

Kyoya watched his fiancé and was surprised to feel a warmth growing in his torso. He felt, proud that he could call her his. That the intelligent, beautiful girl had agreed to his arrangement, and not one of the others. He knew Mori had offered his hand to the girl, but he still didn't understand why, and he knew not why she had rejected him. He shook his head clear of those thoughts and found that the limo was stopping.

The driver opened the door and they all climbed out. Ayaki quickly put on her sunglasses to shield her eyes from the sun and the others followed her lead.

"Lady Hitachiin, if you and your friends would please follow me," The head of her and the twins personal security said. She nodded and followed him, the others trailing behind her.

Kyoya looked around as all the commoners watched them pass them, he felt slightly bad, knowing they had been in the lines for hours while they got to bypass them easily. _That's what money gets you_.

He turned to look at the commoner in front of him and saw her looking around at the different families guiltily. Ayaki seemed to see this too and pulled her up to walk with her and hooked their arms together. Smiling and starting to tell her a story of when she had been here with her band.

Kyoya didn't bother to listen, already having heard it by either one of her phone calls or an email, he couldn't remember which.

They stopped at the gate and Ayaki's guard talked quickly with the security there, the guy nodded and waved them forward. Groans and shouts of displeasure followed them inside and the theme park security rushed to keep everyone in their places.

"Here Lady Hitachiin," One of the younger guards said to her, holding out 8 mickey mouse shaped gold badges. "These are so you don't have to wait in all of the lines."

"Thank you Ryan," Ayaki purred at the man taking the badges from him. The guard managed to brush his hand against hers as he passed over all of the badges and Kyoya silently fumed. Ayaki turned to them and handed out the badges to them all, making sure to rest her hand longer in Kyoya's hand Hitachithan necessary.

"Alright kids, where do we want to start?" Tamaki said, taking on his role of the host club leader.

"Roller coasters!" The twins called out.

"Food," Haruhi mumbled, hand going to her stomach.

"Games," Honey and Ayaki called out, smiling to each other.

"Mm." Mori grunted looking around. Kyoya stayed silent, knowing they would get to what he wanted to do later on.

"Oh, oh dear," Tamaki muttered looking at all of them. "Which do we do?"

"Roller coasters!" The twins called out louder.

"I want food!" Haruhi shouted at them, her annoyance showing.

"Haruhi darling," Ayaki said, resting her arm along the younger girls shoulders. "We should do rides before we eat so we don't get sick from the rushes of adrenaline."

Haruhi huffed at the older girl. "Is that why we skipped breakfast?"

"We didn't skip it, we just didn't have much of one," Ayaki said smiling at her.

"Fine, but I want a break where we can eat in about an hour," Haruhi called making her way down the main street past all the people.

Kyoya walked beside Tamaki, following Haruhi and the twins as they turned to the right towards 'Tomorrow Land'. Kyoya looked to his left and saw Ayaki following the twins a few feet behind with Honey holding her hand and Mori following behind them. If Kyoya reached over he could hold Ayaki's other hand, but he held himself back, putting his hands into his short pockets and rubbing his thumb along the gold mickie mouse metal that rested against his wallet.

"Which ride guys?" Haruhi called out, stopping to look at the directory map just inside the side park.

Ayaki gently pulled Honey up to the map, moving him to stand in front of her so he could see while they all looked at the different rides.

"It looks like the closest one is 'Stitch's Great Escape' should we do that first?" Tamaki said looking around at all of them.

"Sounds good to me," Kyoya said, fixing his sunglasses back up on his nose.

"Agreed," Ayaki said smiling. "The easiest way to make sure we don't miss anything is to go in a big circle, starting here and working out way around to all the rides, games, and shops in Tomorrowland, and then going to each park inside Disney World and doing the same for each. We'll end up back on main street and there we can meet with the limo and head back to the mansion."

"Good idea Aya-chan!" Honey called out, bouncing happily infront of them all. "Oh do they have a waterpark? I want to go swimming."

"I don't see one Honey-senpai," One of the twins started, Kaoru Kyoya thought.

"But we have an amazing indoor and outdoor swimming pool at our mansion," Hikaru finished.

"It's settled then, we'll go on all the rides and play all the games. Then we'll stop in about an hour to eat. Deal?" Tamaki asked. They all nodded and then proceeded to make their way to the line infront of the Stitch ride.

Haruhi moved to go to the back of the long line but Ayaki curled their arms together and steered her to the side entrance, flashing a smile at the worker at the front of the line and showing him her badge.

"Gold status, put us on the next ride that will fit eight," The worker looked behind her and saw the others pull out their badges. He shrugged and moved the rope out of the way.

Ayaki made her way in and then pulled off her sunglasses and put them into her purse. "Alright guys, let's have some fun!"

They all piled onto the ride, Ayaki sitting in between the twins and Haruhi. Kyoya sat on the far right with Tamaki to his left, Honey next to him, and Mori on the other side with One twin infront of him.

"Oh this ride says it'll be scary for kids," Haruhi said reading the signs along the walls.

"Oh please, the movie was made for kids, how could it be scary for them?" The twin infront of Mori called out, looking over his siblings heads to stare at her.

"Hush Hikaru!" Ayaki called over. "We're about to go!"

"Oh this is gonna be awesome!" The twin, Kaoru, to her right called out. They both started bouncing up and down happily.

"Come now gentlemen, we must behave properly. We are here as guests," Tamaki called out as the ride began to move.

"Shut up Tamaki, we paid to be here, we can act how we want as long as we don't ruin other peoples trip," Ayaki called back, and they were surrounded in darkness.

They all listened and laughed as the ride did little jokes here and there. Ayaki and Haruhi squealed when the ride began to shake them slightly. But in the end they all got out of the area and back into the sunlight with barely any adrenaline.

"That was kind of a let down," Honey said as they all put their sunglasses back on.

"Yeah, 8/10 will not go again," Haruhi mumbled.

Ayaki walked over to the directory they were looking at earlier and grabbed one of the smaller maps and came back over to them. She stood next to Kyoya and Mori and opened the map pointing to the two rides closest to them. "It looks like it's either Monsters inc. Or the Buzz Lightyear ride. The Monsters inc is closer."

"To the Monsters then!" Tamaki said moving towards the ride. Kyoya grabbed him and turned him the right way rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses. "To the ride!"

"Silly Tamaki, leave the leading to the planners." Ayaki said as she grabbed the hand Kyoya wasn't using to keep Tamaki going the right way. She grabbed Haruhi's hand with her other one and used them to steer the group in the right way.

 _She's holding Haruhi's hand too. This means nothing. Except of course we're going to be married in a few years…_ Kyoya thought to himself as he released Tamaki's shoulder and followed Ayaki's lead. He looked down at their hands and gave a small smile, _doesn't mean I can't like it though._

~XxXx~

As they went through the day Ayaki noticed something about the group. She noticed that whether they were touching or not Honey and Mori were always within a few feet of each other, but that they also had a sharpness to their eyes as they scanned the crowds, looking for possible danger.

Her brothers were always holding hands with each other, or at least walking within hand grabbing reach.

Haruhi stayed next to her, but when a group of guys passed her she moved closer to Mori for protection.

Kyoya and Tamaki walked next to each other. Tamaki staying close to Haruhi, and Kyoya staying near her.

Ayaki remembered their talk from the jets bedroom and had put it into effect throughout the day. She would randomly grab his hand, or hook her arm through his. He always seemed shocked, but didn't push her off or move away from her affection, so she took that as a good sign.

She also noticed that Honey, Mori, and Kyoya all seemed to love roller coasters. They wouldn't say it out loud, but as they got into the different rides she could tell they were more excited by the roller coasters than anything else.

Haruhi, Tamaki, and Hikaru weren't as happy about the roller coasters but they knew that the day was about everyone so they put up with them.

Her and Kaoru seemed to be the only two who didn't care were they went.

Ayaki sighed easily as she looked at all the people and saw that no one was recognizing her. She was slightly sad that no one in America really knew about Japanese bands, but was over all happy at the break from screaming fans that followed her in Japan. She was happy to relax and act like the high schooler she was on vacation with her friends.

"Well that was the last ride," Tamaki said, stretching as they stood around the outside of the ride, waiting for the adrenaline to settle.

"That was a god one to end it on," Kaoru said, smiling and laying her arm across Hikaru's shoulders.

"Yeah it was," Hikaru agreed, resting his arm across Kaoru's waist.

"So what now?" Haruhi asked. Ayaki looked around them and then began squealing.

Kyoya and Mori looked worriedly at her but she didn't care. She began bouncing up and down pointing towards an arcade looking area.

"Guys! Guys! Its carnival games!" She said wiggling her arms at them.

"Carnival games?" Tamaki asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Yeah, you know the kind that you play and then get prizes? It over there! Can we please? Please?" She said, starting to pout at them all.

They all sighed, knowing they couldn't refuse the girl who had been pulled around to do whatever they wanted all day.

"Whoop whoop!" She yelled and then ran towards the area, dodging people as she went.

They all walked after her, and after a while the twins took off after her, feeding off her energy.

The rest of the club found them around a claw machine.

"Come on Hikaru! I want the rainbow kitty!" Ayaki said, looking in from the side and helping him adjust the claw to hover over the giant toy she was pointing at.

"You want, a giant rainbow feline?" Kyoya asked her as he walked over to stand beside her.

"Well technically it's a rainbow tiger and yes. Tigers are my favorite and I want it so badly!" She said bouncing as the claw moved down and grabbed the toy. She held her breath as the toy rose up with the claw, and then whined in agony as it fell back down. "No! It had him!"

Kyoya smiled at the girl. "Would you like to try for it?"

"No, I'm terrible at these things, but Kaoru and Hikaru are really good at them. So I want them to keep trying," Ayaki said, handing them a few more dollar bills.

"Fine sis, but you're helping us at the guitar one," Hikaru said pointing over his shoulder at a game that held two guitars and had rubber hammers flashing as the prize for getting a new high score.

"Deal!" Ayaki said as Hikaru began adjusting the claw once again. Kyoya walked away from the siblings and moved over to where the rest of the club was watching Tamaki trying to knock down a pile of milk chugs.

"Try a bit higher next time Tama-chan!" Honey said to him, moving his arm up a bit. Tamaki nodded and tossed the baseball. The jugs fell to the floor and they all cheered. Tamaki grabbed the stuffed duck from the lady and held it out to Honey.

"Here you helped so you get the prize," Tamaki said smiling.

"Thank you Tama-Chan!" Honey said smiling big and hugging the toy to his chest.

A round of yells and squeals made them all turn to look at the three siblings. Ayaki was clutching her new toy and the twins were high fiving each other on winning. Ayaki smiled over at them and Kyoya knew her eyes were shining behind the sunglasses. He felt a warmth growing in his chest and he fought to keep his blush from rising.

"Come on Ayaki! We need the hammers!" Kaoru said pulling his sister over to the guitar game. The club followed, Honey trailing a bit with the new weight of his stuffed duck slowing him down. When they reached the game Ayaki already had the play guitar on and was pushing the buttons, trying to get used to them.

"It's a competitive game, we'll need someone to play," The twins said in unison, Kaoru holding the tiger in his hands. He looked at Kyoya.

"You know how to play guitar right?" He asked him, Kyoya shook his head.

"I play the cello. Mori-senpai is the one who plays guitar." He said to the twins, looking over at the tall boy to his left.

"Mori-senpai!" Ayaki whined. "I have to win them the stupid hammers or else they won't give my baby back!"

"Your baby?" Haruhi asked, laughing some at her friend's face of distress.

"Yes! I have just helped get him from the inside of a cold clear cage with only a claw. He is now my child." Ayaki said, smiling at her and laughing.

"So does that make it Kyoya's baby too?" Tamaki asked laughing.

"Yes, I saved him, but Kyoya gets to name him. But he stays with me damnit," Ayaki said, narrowing her eyes at her fiancé as though he was planning to grab her new 'baby'.

Kyoya sighed and smiled at her, he looked at the tiger and then smirked as he thought of a conversation they had had while she was on tour.

"Griffon. His name is Griffon." He said. Ayaki looked at him and then blushed heavily as she seemed to understand why he had chosen that name. She turned back to the game and cleared her throat.

"Mori-senpai, grab the other guitar and help me get the hammers please," She said, pushing her sunglasses up out of her way so she could see the screen better.

Mori shrugged and then moved onto the little standing area and put the guitar on, He adjusted the strap so it rested easily on his stomach. He moved his fingers along the buttons and nodded as memorized them so he wouldn't have to look while they were playing.

"This one looks like it's the hardest, but it has the lowest score so with us both working together we should get high score easily, and then we can battle for the highest," Ayaki said pushing a button and a song began to play.

"Sounds good," Mori said, moving his sunglasses up onto his hair so he could see.

Ayaki stared the song and they both began to play. Everyone soon realized who the best player was, but as Mori started to get used to the buttons he started catching up, and then evening out their scores.

Ayaki smirked as she hit the bonus points and Mori grunted as he missed it. His eyes narrowed as he began to get competitive.

Ayaki hummed along to the song and then began singing it, and Kyoya realized that it helped her keep time better.

Mori realized it to and began to hum the tune and his score got significantly better. Ayaki whined as Mori hit the bonus before she could and his score finally got higher than hers. "Mori no!"

Mori smiled as he started to play faster, pushing his score higher, and hers lower. Ayaki started to get annoyed but then realized that they had gotten the high score, so she began laughing as she saw Mori start to copy the moves of the animated players on the screen. Her score got even lower as she lost her concentration and Mori began to try harder to make her laugh.

"Oh here comes the chicken," Mori mumbled as he kicked his legs out and started to dance in place next to her. Ayaki laughed and then started wiggling her hips like the animated girl she was playing on the screen.

"Oh I'm so sexy, look at my hips moving so sexually" Ayaki said in a weird accent as she kept wiggling her hips and body to the music. "Oh I'm the sexiest guitar player in the world. Bow before my sexiness you chicken."

Mori started cracking up and he eyes shined with laugh tears as he tried to stay focused.

They both kept trying to make the other laugh and the host club watched in amusement. The twins began to help Ayaki distract Mori as they began dancing around him making weird chicken noises.

Honey saw what they were doing and began trying to climb on Ayaki.

"Ah! Honey no!" She cried in dismay as she missed the bonus points. She quickly grabbed Honey and pulled him onto her back and then returned to playing, moving her fingers faster to try to catch up.

Mori started kicking at the twins legs whenever he would do the chicken dance, and they finally moved away from him.

Honey figured his added weight was enough of a distraction and just held onto her back while she played.

The song was almost over when Ayaki finally couldn't take it anymore and began laughing hysterically. Mori quickly grabbed the rest of the points and shouted in delight when it showed him as the winner.

Ayaki moved Honey from off her back and then bent over holding her stomach, still laughing.

"You suck!" She yelled at him. "You did the stupid chicken move paired with that awful face the guy was making!"

Mori nodded and then put their guitars back, reaching into the now flashing box and grabbing out the two deflated hammers that were resting there. He handed them to the twins and grabbed the tiger from them.

"My child!" Ayaki cried dramatically as she took the tiger from his hands and clutched it close to her. "I thought the demons would never release you!"

"Shut up" The twins called together as they urged Haruhi and Tamaki to blow up their new toys for them.

Kyoya moved over to Ayaki and touched her head. She looked at him and smiled, her eyes still shining from laughing. "You did good"

"Thanks! Me and the band used to play that all the time on the tour bus." She said. Holding out the tiger to him. "Wanna hold Griffon?"

Kyoya smirked at her and took the tiger from her hands. While the tiger was blocking their view from everyone else he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

He looked down and saw her shocked but pleased face looking up at him. She reached out and grabbed his hand. Earlier they had just held hands awkwardly, now her fingers slid in between his and it somehow felt right.

He smiled down at her and then moved the tiger into the crook of his arm that wasn't holding her hand. He didn't let go of her hand and Ayaki seemed very pleased by it, her body buzzing with new energy.

"Oh Mori's trying to win Haruhi something!" Ayaki said walking over to where the host club was still playing different games, moving away from the couple to give them some privacy. Kyoya followed her his hand never leaving hers as they weaved through the different people and finally stopped near the club.

Ayaki felt Kyoya's grip loosen on her hand and she let hers go slack as well. He squeezed her pinky before he completely let go and she knew it was his silent apology. She smiled over at him and nodded letting him know she didn't feel bad about it.

She then turned to watch Mori throwing basketballs into a hoop. His aim was off and he only got in a few.

He looked sad and Haruhi smiled at him letting him know she didn't care.

The twins took different sides of the basketball hoop game and effortlessly got them in one after the other. They both won a prize for a perfect score. Hikaru gave his dog to Kaoru, and Kaoru gave his cat to Hikaru. They hugged and smiled big.

They walked through the rest of the arcade, pausing every once in a while to play a game and grab a prize. The twins had collected the most prizes, mostly from each other, and Ayaki knew they would add them to their pile of souvenirs they had in one of the their other rooms back in Japan from past trips with the family and the club.

Ayaki was shocked when Kyoya walked over to a shooter game. She followed him and watched as he picked up the play gun and began to shoot at the random monsters that kept popping up. He missed every once in a while but ended up still getting a good enough score to get a prize.

He looked at the prizes the guy was motioning to and looked at Ayaki. She smiled at him and blinked at him confused. He smiled and then pointed to a purple tiger that was hanging higher than the rest.

"Sir you have to get a higher score for that one," The guy said. He pointed to the shelf lower than that and Ayaki saw a smaller purple tiger resting there.

"Oh Kyoya it's cute" She said after Kyoya had asked for that one. She held it in her arms while he held her rainbow one in his.

Kyoya looked her over and saw that she was glowing, whether it was the sunlight hitting her scarlet hair or because she was happy he didn't care to try to figure it out. He just smiled and reached out to tuck some hair that was falling out of the ponytail behind her ear.

She smiled bigger at him and he could see a faint blush building along her cheeks. "What should we name her?"

"Hmm," She looked down at the tiger in her hands and then smirked. "Iwa."

He rolled his eyes as she remembered the conversation he had been thinking of earlier when he named Griffon. He put his hand on her back and gently turned her to walk towards where the club was cheering Honey on in a 'hit the bell' game.

Surprisingly to the guy working there Honey hit the bell with no problem, but when Mori stepped up he simply heaved the giant hammer over his shoulder and then forced it down with barely any effort. The bell dinged so loud that Ayaki and Haruhi had to cover their ears.

"Sorry," Mori mumbled as he took the stuffed panda from the guy's hands. He looked at around and saw that almost everyone had one stuffed animal besides Haruhi. He held out the panda to her and she flushed in delight.

"Thank you Mori-senpai," She said taking it from his hand and holding it close. Mori gave her a small smile.

They finished the arcade area with a water gun race. Kyoya and Mori were the best at it with the rest of them trailing behind, finally Kyoya slipped up when Ayaki cried out in defeat and he turned to look at her, his stream of water moving off the target. Mori won and grabbed a tiny stuffed bear from the guy. Haruhi shook her head when he held it out to her. She reached up and put it in the pocket on his shirt, his stuffed head sticking out.

Ayaki squealed quietly into her purple tiger and Honey looked curiously over at her. She nodded towards Mori and Haruhi and he gave a giant smile, showing his approval of the pair.

They all agreed that it was time to go back to the Hitachiin summer mansion and walked out of the gate. They all climbed in the limo and Ayaki immediately grabbed the black case and opened it up.

"Sunglasses please. Dad only wants us to use these if we're going to be in crowded places. While they're in the case they charge," Ayaki explained as they all took off their sunglasses and handed them over one at a time. Ayaki plugged them into tiny cords and then closed and locked the case back up. She knocked on the separator glass behind the twins.

"Yes lady Hitachiin?" the man who had given her the gold badges said.

"Here Ryan, put these back into the mansion when we get there, and call Hironoka and tell him the first day went very well, I'll give him a full report on the technology before I go to bed tonight," Ayaki said, a surprising tone of authority coming through that they all didn't see very often with the easy going girl.

"Yes lady Hitachiin," Ryan said taking the case from her and closing the separator.

Ayaki turned around and sighed stretching her arms above her head. "Kyoya what time is it?"

"Almost 6 at night," Kyoya said looking at his phone.

"And what time is it back home?" Ayaki asked looking over at him.

"Around 8 in the morning." Kyoya told her looking at his watch and then back up at her.

"So we've all been up for roughly 24 hours besides our naps," She said to herself.

"No wonder I'm so tired," Kaoru said yawning into one of his stuffed animals.

"Same here, I suggest we all go home, eat, and relax," Honey said stretching and then laying out across Mori's lap.

"Agreed" Tamaki said. He looked over at Ayaki. "You guys have a game room right?"

"Yeah, dad has the newest systems plus an extra screen for if we want to watch a movie," Ayaki said covering her mouth with her hand to hide a yawn.

"Sounds good to me," Haruhi mumbled resting her head on top of her panda.

~XxXx~

"No no no no no," Ayaki said quickly as she ran away from her brothers in the game and jumped behind a pile of crates. She tossed a grenade over and then smirked over at them on the other couch. "Eat grenade butt heads!"

"You suck!" They shouted in unison at her. They clicked their controller's buttons as they waited to respawn in.

Ayaki took that time to look around and watch everyone relaxing.

They had decided not to sit at the dining table and have dinner so they had plates of snacks and sandwiches on the different tables. Tamaki was playing a racing game with Honey on the TV across the room and it looked like he was winning from Honey's pouts. She turned her head and saw that Mori and Haruhi were reading in the little library area Ayaki's mom had put in for when she wanted to be near Ayaki and her brothers while they played games as children.

Ayaki smiled over at them and then felt a hand on her controller. She whipped around and saw that Kyoya was watching the TV and leaning over her couch.

"Your brothers are about to attack," He said to her. She smiled and patted the space next to her.

"Sit next to me? I think you'll be able to help me beat them. So far my strategy is to hide and throw grenades," She said laughing as Kyoya hit a button and a grenade flew across the map.

"Ayaki stop it!" Hikaru shouted over at them. "I'm tired of your camping!"

"If it works it works!" Ayaki shouted back.

Kyoya sat down next to her and placed the book he was reading on the arm rest. He watched her play and pointed out when there was something she could do or a trap she needed to avoid.

Ayaki finally won the round by five points ahead of Hikaru and 7 points ahead of Kaoru. She shouted in victory and tossed the controller on the table in front of her. "Done! You guys can play each other now, I don't want to play again."

They whined at her for a few minutes but then restarted the game without her. They took turns killing her character and Ayaki watched laughing.

"I don't think this game is the best for the twins," Kyoya said to her.

Ayaki turned to look at him and rolled her eyes at his worried look. "Because of the violence? It actually helps them get out some of their underlying anger towards people in a virtual world and not in the real world."

"Interesting," Kyoya said, and then turned to watch the twins throwing grenades at each other. "Do you think it could help me?"

"I don't know, but if you buy a console I'll play with you when you want," Ayaki said to him, smiling.

"That would be nice," Kyoya mumbled to her. Ayaki smiled and pointed at the different consoles under the TV.

"Those are all the consoles out right now, I have all the games bought at my house so if you want to come over sometime to my mansion back home we can figure out what games you like and then get you the consoles and games to go with it. Deal?"

"Deal," Kyoya said looking down at her and giving her a small smile.

"SIS!"

Ayaki turned to look at her brothers and found them watching her with bored eyes. "Yes?"

"We're bored now. Let's watch a movie," Ayaki smiled and grabbed a small device from the table.

She pressed a few buttons and the TV that was still showing the twins characters shut off and moved into the wall. A screen lowered to cover the TV and the wall. Ayaki pushed another button and a projector turned on and began showing different types of movies.

The lights dimmed down and the rest of the host club looked over at them. Ayaki smiled and pointed to the TV. "Movie time?"

Honey nodded and ran over to the couch on Ayaki's left. He plopped down and hugged his new stuffed animal close. Tamaki followed and sat down next to him.

"Kira?" Kyoya turned and saw Ayaki speaking into a phone that had been resting on her arm rest. "Can you bring some blankets, the movie snacks, some pillows, and a couple bean bag chairs? Thank you."

Ayaki hung up the phone and then turned to look at Haruhi and Mori who were making their way towards the couches. "My maids coming with a few bean bag chairs so you don't have to sit on the ground."

"Tell Kira not to worry," Kaoru started saying.

"Yeah, Haruhi can sit with us and Mori-senpai can sit with Honey-senpai and boss," Hikaru finished patting the space in between him and Kaoru and smiling at Haruhi.

"No thanks," Haruhi said and walked around to the front of the couches.

"Then sit next to Daddy!" Tamaki said, holding out his arms happily to her.

"Not going to happen senpai," Haruhi deadpanned at him and then sat abruptly on the floor.

Haruhi was sitting in front of the couch Ayaki and Kyoya were sitting on. She was relaxing on Ayaki's side. Mori walked over and sat down on her left, in between where Ayaki and Honey were sitting.

"Um, what movie do we want to watch?" Ayaki said trying to ignore the looks her brothers and Tamaki were giving Haruhi and Mori.

"Let's watch that new planet movie, the one that's animated." Honey said pointing at the screen.

Ayaki clinked her way over and smiled at the choice. "It is new, is everyone okay with this?"

No one made a noise of protest so Ayaki clinked on the movie. She skipped through the credits and previews for different movies and it finally began to play.

 _Treasure Planet_ flashed across the screen and they all turned when a thump rang through the room.

"Oh Kira! You should have asked someone for help," Ayaki said as the maid struggled to balance a tray of different snacks on a pile of pillows and blankets. A blanket was on the floor and Mori got up to grab it and help her.

"Thank you master Morinozuka. And I did ask for help, Chad's carrying the bean bag chairs," Kira said moving to the left and Ayaki saw her head of security holding two bean bag chairs and another tray of snacks in his hands.

"Oh dear," Ayaki said as she got up and grabbed the snacks from them. She handed the trays to Haruhi and Kyoya and they put them on the table in front of the couches.

Mori grabbed the bean bag chairs and Haruhi got up and then sat back down when hers was set down. She wiggled around until she was comfortable. Mori put his where he was sitting.

Ayaki took the pillows and tossed one to each of them. She then grabbed the blankets and smiled at Chad and Kira. "Thank you so much for bringing these. If we need anything else I'll call you."

They bowed and left the room. Ayaki handed out the blankets and then sat back down next to Kyoya. She laid her pillow on her arm rest and then leaned against it. Kyoya had his behind his back and Ayaki curled her legs on the couch and tossed her blanket over them. They all got comfortable and Ayaki dimmed the lights down the rest of the way and then played the movie.

As the movie played Ayaki saw Tamaki, Honey, and her brothers begin to fall asleep. She turned the volume down so they could sleep easier. After Kaoru's eyes finally closed and his body relaxed, Ayaki moved to lay against Kyoya.

His body stiffened and he looked down at her in surprise. "Ayaki what are you-" His question was cut off by her grabbing his arm and putting it around her.

"Shh, Mori and Haruhi don't care," She whispered to him.

Kyoya looked down to see that Haruhi and Mori were now leaning against each other as well. Mori smiling down at the small girl as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Kyoya whispered to her. Ayaki smiled and pushed him to rest back against the couch. She laid her head on his chest and sighed happily.

"I'm sure."

Kyoya blinked down at her and then adjusted his blanket to cover them both. He rested his arm on her back and she hummed happily.

Later on in the movie he felt her hand moving across his lap. He shifted and her hand touched his and held on to it. He breathed in relief and laced their fingers together.

He looked down at her and felt silly. _Of course she wasn't going for_ that. _She's not that kind of girl. Plus Haruhi and Mori are here, she would never-_

He was pulled out of his inner rambling by the sound mumbling. He moved until he could see her face and saw that her eyes were still looking at the screen. He looked over and saw that it was Haruhi and Mori that were making the noise. They were talking to each other it seemed about the movie. Kyoya looked back at the screen to give them privacy.

Ayaki moved to lay her head against his shoulder and he looked over at her. She sighed happily and moved her arm around his back under the pillow. He suppressed a shiver as her finger tips touched his side.

Kyoya closed his eyes and smiled into her hair, hiding it from the room.

Ayaki felt surprised at her own bravery when she laid against Kyoya. She didn't know why she suddenly wanted to be close to him, but she didn't really question it, especially not when he didn't reject her affection.

She knew that as soon as the others woke up he would move away from her, but she was happy to enjoy his affection while she had it.

She heard Haruhi get up and looked over at her, moving away from Kyoya to help keep him comfortable.

"Haruhi?" The girl turned to her and waved, covering a yawn with her other hand.

"Relax Ayaki-senpai. I'm just going to bed, you stay here with Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said grabbing her purse from the table and walking to the door.

"Okay Haru, Mori-senpai can you please walk her to our room? _Haruhi gets lost easily_ ," Ayaki said the last part in a mock whisper and felt Kyoya laughing quietly beside her.

"Sure, can you make sure Honey gets to his room?" Mori asked her as he got up and picked up his wallet and cell phone from the library nook.

"Yeah, you guys sleep well," Ayaki waved good night to them and they waved back as they left the room.

Ayaki waited for a minute or two before she looked over at her fiancé. He was rubbing his face with one hand and holding her hand with the other one. He turned to her and blinked heavily. "Yes?"

"Are you tired Kyoya?" Her voice was playful but she ended in a yawn and he laughed lightly at her.

"It seems you're tired as well," He said, squeezing her hand.

"A bit, we've been doing a lot today, and we'll be doing more stuff tomorrow."

"Yes, we're going to the zoo and then the rest of the afternoon we're relaxing on the beach," He stretched and released her hand as she began to stand up.

Ayaki moved onto her toes and began stretching back and forth trying to wake up her muscles some.

Kyoya stood up and leaned in to kiss her cheek, she squeaked in surprise and Kyoya saw her flush in the faint light of the movie credits.

"We better get these guys to bed," Ayaki mumbled, avoiding looking at him. Kyoya hummed in response at her.

He got Tamaki up and helped Ayaki get the twins. Neither of them wanted to get Honey up so Kyoya helped her get him on her back. She followed the sleepy terrible three up the stairs with Kyoya following close behind with Usa-chan in his hands and watching the oldest club member.

Ayaki kissed her brothers cheeks good night and watched for a minute as Tamaki stumbled his way into his room. She watched Kyoya head to his room and felt slightly hurt at his lack of a goodnight, but shrugged it off as she headed to where Honey was sleeping for the week.

She hummed as she ran through the room pairs in her head. There were only four rooms in the mansion as the rest were used for vacation and relaxing. Hikaru and Kaoru were in Kaoru's room, Ayaki was sharing her room with Haruhi, Honey and Mori were in her parents room (the big bed being switched out for two beds), and Kyoya and Tamaki were in Hikaru's room.

Ayaki knocked on a door and Mori answered after a minute. "Hmm?"

"Can you take him? I don't know how he likes to sleep," Mori nodded and helped Ayaki get Honey into the bed. Ayaki looked around and found Kyoya holding Usa-chan near the door. He tossed the bunny to her and she set it on the bed with the small boy.

She moved onto her tip toes and kissed Mori's cheek goodnight. He smiled small at her and she walked out of the room, closing it behind her.

Kyoya was standing near her room and she smiled at him.

"I thought you were already in bed?" She asked as she walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"It's rude to go to bed without saying goodnight, I remember how upset you were when we emailed back and forth and I would forget to say goodnight," Ayaki laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I did get a bit annoyed, but I know where you are, I know you'll be getting sleep here."

"I suppose, but I'm saying goodnight and I will see you in the morning, please try to get me up, I don't want Tamaki to be the one who does it."

Ayaki nodded and then leaned towards him. They kissed each other's cheek and then Kyoya turned to head to his room. He turned back and looked back at her, "Oh Ayaki? Can you please make sure Iwa gets to bed?"

"Only if you make sure Griffon does," She replied back to him not turning to look at him. Kyoya laughed to himself as her door closed and he made his way to his and Tamaki's. He went into the bathroom and began to get ready for bed.

Ayaki hummed to herself as she moved around her room grabbing everything she needed to get to bed. She pulled on her pajamas and then moved into her bed turning off the light and grabbing the stuffed animal her brothers had gotten her a few years ago before one of her big tours. She looked between her older stuffed animal to the new purple tiger that was resting on her nightstand. She snatched the tiger up and brought it to her chest, curling up around it and smiling as she thought of the day.

Her mind faded from consciousness into dreams of her future with a dark haired boy with glasses.

 **(A/N:** Hello everyone! Dream here, I wanted to say thank you for reading my newest chapter and my story over all, but now I'm going to tell you some news. I am getting tired of writing this story. Not the characters or anything like that. But I just get bored of writing the same thing over and over again. So I'm going to start a separate story where there are little sub stories about my OC Ayaki and the host club. I have a ton of ideas I want to write about that will help develop the characters more. For example I want to write a little story through the emails and messages Ayaki and Kyoya sent back and forth while she was on tour. I want to do tons of small stories with the characters in different worlds. If you have any suggestions please tell me, I love writing with new ideas to keep things interesting.

Thanks loves,

~Dream ^v^


	9. Chapter 9

Kyoya blinked his eyes open and shut them again, the light coming in through the window opposite his bed blinding him. He groaned and rolled over, his face pressing into the pillow to try and get a few more minutes of sleep.

He could hear people moving around outside his room and knew it was probably the maids or butlers waking them all up to start the day.

He heard the door open to his room and turned his head to glare at the person entering. It was the butler that had helped Tamaki get his things settled in, Adam, Ayaki had called him.

Adam grew smaller under Kyoya's glare and avoided him. He walked to where Tamaki's bed was and began to reach towards him.

"Adam?" The butler and Kyoya turned to look at the door, seeing Ayaki leaning against the doorframe, a robe covering her pajamas and rubbing her head sleepily.

"Yes lady Hitachiin?" The butler said turning completely to her and bowing.

"Can you please go help Jeffery with getting the table set? We're going to need more chairs there than usual and commoners coffee please," Ayaki said, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"Yes Lady Hitachiin," Adam said bowing again and walking quickly out of the room.

Ayaki turned to look at Tamaki and shook her head. She looked over to where Kyoya was watching her and put her finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet.

Kyoya nodded at her and turned to look at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 7 a.m. it showed. Kyoya huffed at the early hour and closed his eyes again, refusing to wake up for at least another hour.

He heard Ayaki walk back out of the room and his door closed again. He reached under the blanket and pulled Griffon close to his chest, he inhaled the lingering smell of Ayaki's perfume from the stuffed animal and felt himself relaxing into sleep again.

~XxXx~

Ayaki closed the door to her fiancé and Tamaki's room. She turned to go back to hers and saw Haruhi moving around in it, trying to wake up and get ready.

Chad walked over to her and talked quietly to her showing her an envelope. She waved him off telling him to remind her at breakfast about it.

She leaned against the wall and racked her brain, trying to remember who else liked to be up early. She rolled her eyes as the third years popped into her head and moved off the wall moving towards their room.

She knocked on the door and opened it a bit, she found the room dark except for the light coming from the window and was surprised to find Mori laying in his bed reading by the small amount of sunlight. His hair looked damp and he wasn't in pajamas, meaning he had probably been up for a while.

"Mori-senpai?" he looked up at her and hummed. "How long have you been up?"

"Hour" He mumbled looking at the clock on the wall.

"You should have woken me up," Ayaki mumbled, opening the door wider and walking over to his bed. She sat down on the edge and looked at him.

"Nn. You need sleep," He mumbled to her, setting his book down and giving her all his attention.

"I'm the host Mori, the host should always be up when her guests are," Ayaki huffed at him.

"Nn." Ayaki rolled her eyes at the dark haired boy. She looked over at the other bed and saw Honey's blonde locks peeking up from under his blanket and smiled.

She had told her maids yesterday when they arrived that they were not to wake up any of the guests besides her and Haruhi. She liked to be the first one up and she knew that if she was up moving around Haruhi would wake up anyways.

"I'm going to let everyone else sleep for about another hour, then I'll wake them up for breakfast and have them all get ready to head out to the zoo," Ayaki said turning to look back at the tall boy. He nodded at her and began to stand up.

She moved off the bed and stood next to the door, out of his way. He grabbed the slippers from under his bed and slipped them on, grabbing his book and following her out of the room.

Ayaki led the way to the living area downstairs and relaxed on one of the couches, Mori sat on the same couch and Ayaki felt her body tense with surprise.

She grabbed one of her books from the table and began to read, Mori opening his book and doing the same.

They read for a few minutes before Mori closed his book and cleared his throat. Ayaki looked over at him and saw him staring at her.

"Yes Mori?" She said putting her book down in her lap,

"We should talk," He mumbled to her, turning his body to face her. She followed his lead and they sat with a few feet between them.

"About?" She asked him, surprised to find him wanting to talk.

"Proposal," He mumbled. She flushed and looked away from him. She should have known he would want to know why she had said no.

"Mori I don't think this is the right time to talk about this. We're on vacation and everyone just wants to relax and have fun, and I don't want to ruin that for you," Her words were rushed as she tried to think of a way out of the conversation.

"Please," She turned to look back at him and was surprised to hear a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Okay," She sighed.

"Why did you, reject me?" He asked her, hesitating on the word reject.

Ayaki rubbed her head and looked at him. "I rejected you proposal because I thought you too, mature for me."

"Mature?" He asked, blinking at her.

"Yes Mori-senpai. You're a third year with your whole life planned out. You're top of your class, a world champion of kendo, you're moving to America after you graduate to go to Harvard, where they have already accepted you with open arms. I have nothing planned outside of going to Ouran and working for my father." She smiled sadly at him.

"But Kyoya?" He asked, moving to hold her hand.

"Kyoya is only a couple months older than me. With his proposal I could stay in Japan longer with my family and get to know my brothers more, plus the fact that he's not inheriting a giant company like you are is a bit less intimidating." She said, turning her hand over in his to hold his as well.

"Not inheriting," Mori mumbled. Ayaki blinked up at him in confusion.

"What?"

"I'm not inheriting the company. Satoshi is," He said his eyes never moving from hers.

"I thought your parents said you were?" She said, recalling the messages they had been exchanging before he had proposed and she had stopped messaging him.

"They did, I told them I didn't want it. I want to start a law firm," He said to her.

"Then Haruhi is the girl for you, not me." She said smiling at him. He flushed and finally looked away from her eyes.

"Mori-senpai," She started and was shocked when he looked up at her.

"Takashi." He mumbled. She flushed and cleared her throat looking at him.

"Takashi," She started again, the name feeling strange on her tongue. "Haruhi wants to be a lawyer as well, you guys would work out a lot better than me and you would."

"Don't believe that," He mumbled to her.

"Yes you do Takashi, you guys could help each other with cases, start a firm together. She would be amazing at the firm part of it, and you would be great at the business side. Takashi don't look away from me!" She snapped as he turned his head away. He looked back up at her in shock.

"Please, don't take my rejection of your proposal as an insult to you. I am still your friend. I still care for you. But I'm not the girl that will help you in the long run. Haruhi is, we can all see it. Me, Kyoya, Honey, even the twins and Tamaki know that she'll do better with you than any of them. You can give her the love and affection she deserves. Not the harassment and pulling like they do," She leaned over and touched his cheek, smiling at him.

"You've thought about it haven't you?" He nodded and she brushed her thumb across the faint blush he had. "Then tell her, she's far more mature than any of us, she's been that way for a while. And you know that soon enough people will find out about her not being a boy at school. The idiots there will start lining up to take her on dates and shower her with expensive things. She's not a rich girl, she can't be bought with those things and she shouldn't be treated like a prize or a toy as the terrible three treat her. She's not a toy, and you know that as well as the others."

He sighed and squeezed her hand. He gave her a small smile. "You care for her too."

"Of course I do she's the only female I can stand to be around, she's very quickly turned into one of my closest friends. But I care for you too, and I know that you guys would be very good for each other. Come on Takashi, you have to admit that you want her." She said laughing lightly as he nodded his head, his blush deepening.

"I'll make you a deal then," He looked at her expectantly. "I'll talk to Haruhi and learn what she likes, dislikes, what'll help you get to know her. And me and you can start acting like real friends again, not trying to walk around without touching each other."

"Agreed," He said smiling at her. Ayaki leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Good. Now we should probably get everyone up. If you can grab Honey, I can get Kyoya, Tamaki, and my brothers. Haruhi's probably done enjoying the shower by now." Ayaki said patting Mori's cheek and standing up.

Mori followed her lead and they both headed up the stairs. Mori walked into his and Honey's room and Ayaki saw him leaning over the older boy's bed before she walked into Kyoya and Tamaki's. She saw Kyoya sleeping heavily and Tamaki lightly snoring.

She walked over to her fiancé's bed and sat down on the edge. She gently shook his shoulder until his eyes opened.

He turned his head sharply and glared before realizing it was her. His eyes softened and he stopped glaring to cover a yawn with his hand.

"Time to wake up sleepy head. Breakfast is waiting and then we have to get going to the zoo," She said to him petting his bed head down and then getting up.

He sat up and began to stretch his arms. She moved over to where Tamaki was still sleeping. She was stopped as a pillow flew from Kyoya's arms and nailed Tamaki in the head. He jerked awake and sat up looking around.

"Time to wake up Tamaki," Kyoya deadpanned to his best friend as he got out of bed and stretched down to touch his toes.

"Mommy's mean!" Tamaki whined out to Ayaki. She laughed and patted his cheek.

"I was going to be nicer, but I think his method is faster, come on. Breakfast is ready," She walked out of the room and went to her brothers. She looked between the two beds and saw that they were both sleeping in the bigger one. She quietly snuck over to the bed and climbed on it. She began bouncing on it and laughed when they jerked awake and began to kick at her.

"Good morning!" She shouted at them. She dodged a kick aiming for her ankle from Hikaru and landed on the floor. She smiled at them. "Breakfast is ready. Jeffery made chocolate pancakes."

They both sat up at that and looked around for their shirts. They knew Jeffery's pancakes were the best and wanted to make sure they got some.

Ayaki laughed and walked out of their room, she saw that Honey was running down the stairs with most of the club following him. She didn't see Haruhi within the group and turned to their room. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Haruhi?" She called out. She heard a grunt from the closet and walked over to it. She saw Haruhi looking through the different clothes and smiled at her. She walked over and turned Haruhi around to the other side of the closet where outfits were hung together with shoes and accessories resting under them. "These are for you. Just pick an outfit and put it on. I had Kiara put them together after I got rid of the more, ridiculous ones the twins had put in here."

Haruhi hugged her and smiled big. "Thank you so much Ayaki-senpai! You've just saved me so much time."

Ayaki laughed and hugged her back. "Of course. Here let's go get some breakfast and then we can come back and pick out outfits together, sound good?"

Haruhi nodded and they left the closet and their room. They walked downstairs and sat down at the table where the two spots were left, right next to each other. Ayaki took the empty space at the head of the table. Kyoya was on her left with Honey next to him. Mori sat next to Honey and Tamaki sat at the other side of the table, and the twins sat next to him. Haruhi was in between Hikaru and Ayaki.

The maids brought out the food and they all began to eat. Pausing to talk to each other between bites.

When Ayaki was sure everyone had had enough to eat she cleared her throat and they all turned to look at her.

"The plans for this week have changed a bit," She said as the butlers walked around and took away the dishes and left over food.

"Changed?" Honey asked her. "Changed how?"

Chad walked over and handed Ayaki the envelope he had shown her earlier. She opened it and cleared her throat. "To my oldest friends Ayaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru Hitachiin, I invite you to my family's annual spring ball. I heard you were in town and hope that you can join. Also any friends that you have brought with you are invited as well please do dress them according to the theme. Your friends, brother and sister Kelly and Richard Ore."

She finished and handed the invitation over to her brothers. They looked it over and smiled at each other.

"Ayaki I don't think we can fit a ball into our schedule," Tamaki said over to her, looking at Kyoya.

"Of course we can. If we bump out the free day and shift things around we can squeeze in the ball," She said over to him. Drinking her orange juice.

"But we all agreed that the last day here was to be the free day to try and help us get back to our old schedules," Tamaki pouted.

"Fine, then we'll relax at the beach all day today and bump out the zoo today." Ayaki narrowed her eyes over at the tall blonde. "Me and my brothers have to make an appearance at this party. The Ore family has worked with mine and the twins families for years, since before I was born. If we don't take the time to show up it'll be rude. Besides Kelly and Richard are good friends of ours. They used to spend the summers with us whenever we were here for vacation."

"Tamaki, you know that we have to. We've been invited and we can't be rude to the Hitachiin family, especially not me," Kyoya said looking over at his best friend.

"But Kyoya we had it all planned out," Tamaki started.

"And now the plans have changed. Ayaki, the twins, and I have to show face at this party. I'm engaged to her and the families her father is connected to will want to meet me. If you don't want to go don't. But I'm going with Ayaki and her brothers and that's finale," Tamaki closed his mouth and blinked at his closest friend in shock.

"Tama-chan let's go to the party yeah? We haven't been to a ball in a long time." Honey said smiling big.

"I don't like balls, but Ayaki wants to go so let's go," Haruhi said, surprising everyone at her willingness to go out to a high society function.

"Yes! Let's go to the ball!" Tamaki shouted, seeming to be over his depression that was caused by Kyoya not listening to him.

"Ayaki we'll have to call Aura and have her send over the clothes we'll need to follow the ball's theme," Kaoru said, reading over the paragraph explaining the theme.

"Hmm, better do it soon. Read the theme for me will you?" Ayaki said looking over at them and taking the notebook Chad held out for her. "Thank you Chad."

"Dear Ladies and Lord's of the realm. We invite you to attend our ball in the hopes that you will find the food, drinks, and entertainment enjoyable. Please don't be afraid to dress in your best dresses and robes, this includes the knights should you want them to duel. As we are the royal family anyone not following the dress code will be fed to the lions! Can't wait to see you all, the Ore Royal family, head of the realm for spring." Hikaru read out, laughing at the lion part.

"It's Medieval themed then," Haruhi said, looking over at the invite.

"That would explain the wax seal we had to break," Chad said showing the table the envelope. The top of the opening had a red wax seal with the Ore family 'crest' two dolphins swimming through a cursive O.

"Huh, that's kind of really cool," Kaoru said grabbing the envelope and looking at the seal. "Ayaki do we have a family seal?"

"I don't think so, I don't know what it would be if there was. A sewing needle around a computer chip?" She looked puzzled and then shook her head. "No the Ore family definitely has a better company to have a seal with."

"What does the Ore family do Ayaki?" Haruhi asked.

"They control animals," Ayaki said, she laughed at the confused look at Haruhi's face and smiled. "They help zoos and television shows get animals from all around the world. They have shares in every single zoo in America and quite a few for other countries. Our mother has used a few of their animals as backgrounds for photo shoots. Hence a couple animals as their 'family seal'."

"Oh, that sounds amazing!" Honey said bouncing in his chair.

"Yeah, their parties are always super fun. This one should be no different," The twins said watching as Ayaki began to write in the notebook.

"We'll need medieval costumes then. Gowns for me and Haruhi, and robes and a couple knight outfits for the guys. Tera," The maid ran over to her side and bowed. "I'll need you to call Trina and Baker. They'll be able to help us with makeup and hair. The party is on Friday and today is Sunday. We need everything here on Wednesday so me and my brothers can look them over and make sure everything looks okay. Please give this list to Aura. She should have the club's measurements already. Thank you."

Tera took the notebook from Ayaki and left, the rest of the maids and butlers following her.

"If we're going to the Ore mansion, we won't need to go to the zoo. We can just relax today," Kaoru said, finishing his coffee and standing up.

"I do believe that means its beach day," Hikaru said, following his twin out of the room. "We'll meet you guys at the beach."

"Hika! Kao!" Ayaki called after them. They waved her off and she sighed in frustration. She laughed some and then shook her head. "Come on guys. Once my brothers get an idea in their heads there's no changing it. Come on Haruhi, I'll help you pick out a swimsuit."

She grabbed Haruhi's hand and led her upstairs.

"Are we going to the beach then?" Honey asked, looking around at the other three boys.

"I suppose so, let's get going boys," Kyoya said standing up and following the girls.

~XxXx~

"Haruhi! Come play volley ball with us!" Kaoru shouted over. He smiled big at her and tossed the white ball over to where she and Ayaki were relaxing in the sun, working on their tans Ayaki had said.

Kyoya watched from where he sat, under a beach umbrella in a reclined beach chair drinking his lemonade, as Haruhi hit the ball away from her and let her hand fall back at her side.

Kyoya had had to hold back Tamaki from wrapping a towel around the two ladies when they walked out of the mansion and onto the beach. They had both taken off their bikini covers and tossed them onto a table in between two chairs that sat near the water.

All of the boys would have been caught staring if not for the sunglasses they all wore, given to them as they walked out of the house. Kyoya himself couldn't deny he loved the way the bikini Ayaki wore clung to her body beautifully. The red and purple pattern making her pale skin look even lovelier.

While Ayaki had the beautiful curves that they all knew and saw frequently in her many personally designed outfits, Haruhi in a bikini was even more of a shock. The light blue and teal patterned bikini hugged her slight curves making them stand out even more.

Kyoya had grabbed Tamaki's arm to keep him from shouting and pulling the towels that laid on their chairs over their bodies.

His best friend had looked at him in confusion and Kyoya had smiled. "It's only the club here Tamaki, Ayaki's security will keep anyone else away from them. Plus I think they both can handle anyone here. Let them enjoy the sun, go play volley ball with the twins."

And that's how the competitive game of volley ball with Hikaru and Tamaki versus Honey and Kaoru had started. Mori was keeping referee and seemed to be having a hard time keeping the twins from cheating.

Tamaki had finally walked away with Honey to grab something to drink after Hikaru and Kaoru had started making faces at each other from different sides of the net.

"Haruhi come on!" Kaoru whined. "Honey-senpai and boss quit. I need you on my team!"

"Ayaki come join mine!" Hikaru called over, tossing the ball back over towards them. Haruhi squealed as it raced past her. Ayaki caught it and tossed it up in the air.

"Hmm, what do we get if we come play?" She said standing up and walking over to where her brothers were standing.

"A fun time?" Hikaru said, shrugging at her.

"Eh, I guess. Haruhi are you up for it?" Ayaki asked turning to look back at her friend.

"I'm not good at sports guys. Are you sure you want me on your team Kaoru?" The tiny girl asked, walking over to them and taking the ball Ayaki held out to her.

"Sure! Hikaru sucks at volleyball anyways," Kaoru said laughing and dodging Hikaru's arm.

"At least I can kick a ball!" Hikaru said pushing Kaoru away from him. Ayaki laughed and pulled Hikaru to the other side of the net.

"Your serve Kaoru!" She called back over. Kyoya turned to watch and was surprised to find that they could all play volleyball fairly well.

"Haruhi and Kaoru win!" Mori called out after Ayaki missed the spike Kaoru had hit.

"Aw!" Hikaru called out tossing his hands out. Haruhi laughed and hugged Kaoru.

"I can't believe we won! That was awesome, good game guys." Ayaki laughed as Haruhi ran over to them and gave them both high fives and patted Hikaru's back.

"You too, let's grab something to eat. I'm starving." Hikaru said, getting over losing at Haruhi's touch. Ayaki watched the three of them walk away and was shocked to see how her brothers went to either side of her instead sticking next to each other as they always did.

"They actually care for her."

"They do. We can all see it, though whether they know how to express it properly is up for debate," Ayaki hadn't realized she had spoken her thoughts aloud until she felt a hand grab hers. She turned to see Kyoya looking at her from behind his sunglasses.

She sighed and laced her fingers with his and followed him to where a few maids had set up a table and some food for them all to eat. "They've never really known how to show affection. They're used to hanging all over each other and pretty much doing the same to me. They never really show affection for anyone else so I'm surprised to see them doing it, or trying to do it with Haruhi. And with you guys."

"With us?" Kyoya asked her curiously, letting go of her hand and grabbing a plate of crab legs. He held the plate out to her.

"Of course, did you think they teased the people they didn't care about this much? They're constantly trying to get Tamaki to join them in doing stuff. Plus I see them sneaking candy into Honey's pockets all the time. They don't really care for you or Mori-senpai right now, but I know they care," Ayaki grabbed a leg from the plate and broke it. She grabbed one of the tiny forks from the table and dug the meat out, eating it and licking her lips.

"I understand why they don't care for me, but why Mori-senpai?" Kyoya grabbed a crab leg and copied her actions. Wiping his lips with a napkin he set the plate down and held out another leg to her.

"Well look at him and Haruhi," She said nodding over to the other side of the table where the rest of the club stood chatting and eating. Haruhi stood between the twins but she was constantly looking over at the tallest one there. He seemed to be trying not to look at her too often but Ayaki could see his head slightly turning towards the girl.

"I don't see anything," Kyoya said, frowning and breaking another leg open.

"Well remember how they were talking to each other and relaxing with each other last night during the movie?" Ayaki asked him.

"Yes, but Haruhi's a commoner, her and her friends probably relax like that all the time," Kyoya ate the meat out of the leg and tossed it onto a spare plate where the other empty legs were resting.

"That's probably true, but for Mori to relax like that with anyone else besides Honey-senpai is nothing to ignore," Ayaki grabbed a roll and bit into it, sighing happily at the way it seemed to melt in her mouth.

"So should I be worried that you and him messaging back and forth before you came home to Japan?" Ayaki looked at her fiancé in shock and then narrowed her eyes.

"No, you shouldn't. I missed home and wanted someone to talk to. Takashi was always nice to me and replied to my emails and texts almost immediately. He's a good friend, probably my closest one after Haruhi," Kyoya blinked at her in shock and then grit his teeth.

"He's Takashi now?" Ayaki sighed and put down the rest of her roll.

"Yes. He asked me to call him that and I feel honored. So I will continue to call him that. Is that a problem Kyoya?"

"No. Not at all. Have fun messaging Mori-senpai. If you'll excuse me I have to talk to Tamaki about the rest of the week and planning around the party we now have to go to," Kyoya turned to leave and was shocked when Ayaki walked ahead of him.

She walked towards the water and began to walk into it.

"Ayaki no! You'll get cramps if you get into the water right after eating!" Haruhi said, running towards the water and stopping with only her feet in it.

"I'll be fine. Go eat," Ayaki said, smiling back at her friend and then going under water.

When she emerged again she was further into the ocean than Kyoya had thought she was going to be. She turned around and waved at them. She turned back around and went back under the water.

"Huh, I wonder why she wanted to swim so badly," Tamaki said, turning back to the table and picking up his plate of food again. Haruhi ran back over to the table and grabbed her plate before Kaoru could.

"Ayaki loves to swim, she always used to go for a swim at night whenever she needed a break from writing songs or doing homework. Kyoya-senpai must have made her upset," Hikaru said turning to look as the last member of the host club walked over to join them.

"Or she just wanted to swim," Honey said, taking a bite of the chocolate cake.

"Don't think so," Mori mumbled. Kyoya glared down at the food and forced himself not to yell.

"Then perhaps you should go check on her Mori-senpai," He said through gritted teeth. "Tamaki; me and you need to talk about what's happening the rest of this week. We have to move a few things to make time for the party on Friday."

"Fine. You would think her future spouse would do that, but if you can't find the time to I will," Mori said and then set his plate on the table and walked towards the water.

He walked in and began to swim towards Ayaki. Haruhi turned to glare at Kyoya and tossed a roll at him.

He dodged it and turned to her. "Don't be a child Haruhi. If you have something to say, say it."

"You're a dick Kyoya-senpai! All Mori was saying was that he thought something was wrong with Ayaki. You should have went after her, not him," Haruhi said crossing her arms. Kyoya could feel her glaring at him.

"If there's something wrong with Ayaki she'll talk to me about it. She always does," Kyoya said grabbing a glass of lemonade and walking over to his shaded table.

"Yeah maybe when you guys were emailing each other," Haruhi mumbled. She turned to look back out in the ocean and saw Mori and Ayaki's heads near each other and they seemed to be talking.

"Ayaki!" Ayaki turned away from the beautiful open water and towards the voice. She saw Mori swimming towards her and waved at him.

"Hey Takashi, I thought you would be helping Haruhi keep my brothers away from her food," He swam over to her and stopped a few feet away.

"She stopped eating when you swam out here. The club's worried something's wrong," Ayaki laughed and waved the comment off.

"I'm fine. I just haven't had a chance to swim yet and thought that while you all were eating I could get a minute to myself."

"Do you want me to leave?" Mori asked, Ayaki smiled at him and shook her head.

"No, you're not as, energy draining as the rest of them. With you I already feel relaxed. You can stay if you want," Mori swam closer to her and they both turned to look at the open water.

They were quiet for a long time and after a while Mori felt Ayaki looking at him. He turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"You're a good guy Mori. Thank you," She swam closer to him and then gave him a hug. He struggled for a moment with her added weight but then hugged her back and kicked his legs a bit harder, keeping them afloat.

"You're welcome. Let's go back, my fingers look like a grandpas," Ayaki laughed and they swam back to shore, her making jokes about him being a grandfather along the way.

They stayed on the beach until the sun started to set and then made their way inside. They all took showers to wash the sand and salt water off their bodies. They all piled once again into the game room but Mori stayed next to Ayaki and Haruhi. Ayaki taught them how to play the combat game her and the twins were playing last night and Mori got into it surprisingly easy.

Haruhi didn't have a secret talent for video games like Mori and struggled to keep up with the two of them while they went against Tamaki and the twins.

Honey watched them from his spot at the table eating cake and Kyoya was behind all of them at the library nook typing away at his laptop.

When he had first pulled out his laptop Ayaki had looked over at him her eyes wide with shock.

"I thought you said you were keeping your laptop in your bag all week," Ayaki called over to him.

"I was, but now we have some free time and I want to use it productively. Not playing games," Haruhi could see the way Ayaki's body tensed at that, and was glad that Kyoya wasn't looking over at her.

"Have fun Mr. Productive," Ayaki mumbled and then shot at Tamaki, killing him quickly.

"Ayaki! I almost won!" He shouted at her, pouting.

"I'm against you Tamaki, I'm supposed to stop you from winning."

~XxXx~

As the moon got higher the club members started to head to bed. Honey went first, yawning and calling out good night to them all as he left the room. Tamaki followed soon after, his many deaths seeming to drain him. Kyoya left without a word to anyone and the twins pulled Haruhi up the stairs as they left, wanting to get her measurements for girls clothes, they didn't have a need for them as she was always dressed as a guy.

Ayaki switched the game into two player mode and her and Mori faced against the enemies in the game. They didn't talk to each other except to call out a warning or shout when something went right.

Ayaki felt herself relaxing even more as they moved closer together, their shifting from playing the game making them move closer.

As they played Ayaki found herself questioning rejecting Mori's proposal. She had known he would take care of her but knew that his company wouldn't take her father's business, her business when he retired, as far as Kyoya's would.

She had done what was best for her company's future and she hadn't had the courage to tell that to Mori. He had told her when he proposed to tell him yes or no with her heart, not with the ideas that she had to be in a marriage for her family's sake.

She knew she was in love with him, or as close to love as she had ever come with someone outside of her family.

But she also knew she cared for Kyoya. She had promised him her hand in marriage when they both graduated and she had told Mori the truth when she said Haruhi would be good for him with his future. But she was torn between doing what was right for her future, or going after the man she cared for more than the man she was engaged to.

"I'm going to bed," Mori said as they finished the rest of the enemies and hit the save point.

"Okay, goodnight," Ayaki said standing up and hugging him goodnight. He looked down at her and then before she could react kissed her cheek and walked out of the room.

She touched her fingertips to where his lips had been and felt herself flush, whether in delight or embarrassment she didn't know.

She stood up and walked out of the room and made her way towards the stairs. She could hear Haruhi and her brothers laughing from the bottom of the stairs. She smiled and shook her head, not wanting them to see her blushing like a child. She walked out of the house and over to the small garden her grandmother had planted when she was little.

She saw the bed there and sat on it, happy to see that one of the maids or butlers had kept changing the sheets and making sure it was clean.

She laid down on it and melted into the fabric. She had always loved sleeping outdoors and when her parents had finally found her sleeping in her grandmothers favorite lilies the fifth time they had ordered a bed to stay outside so she wouldn't wake up in the dirt.

The small bed she had had when she was a child had been replaced by this king sized one but she recognized the green, teal, and pink comforter to be one her grandmother had designed herself.

She pulled the comforter over herself and sighed, letting sleep take her over as she fell asleep to the sounds of the ocean.

 **(A/N):**

 **Oh snap! Ayaki cares for Mori more than anyone else knows. What's she gonna do? What's the party going to be like? Is Kyoya ever going to learn how to treat a lady? Find out next time!**

 **Haha, alright now it's time to tell you about the new story I'm starting with all of these characters. I'm going to do little stories of all these characters in different worlds, different situations that they wouldn't be in this story, and maybe a few you guys ask for. Right now I'm working on a story of these characters put into the game of thrones universe (hence the medieval theme of the ball as a sneak peek), I'm also working on them being in the Avatar the last airbender universe.**

 **If you have any suggestions or comments please tell me. Writing these little stories keep me wanting to write this main one and develop the characters and story more.**

 **Love ya!**

 ** _Dream_**


	10. A little fun

Takashi Morinozuka – Future King

Mitsukuni Haninozuka – Captain of the Kings guard

Kyoya Ootori – Master of Coin

Ayaki Hitachiin – Future Queen

Hikaru Hitachiin – Queen's brother

Kaoru Hitachiin – Queen's brother

Tamaki Suoh – Kings hand

Takashi Morinozuka\- future king, defeated the old king in a battle. Tried to give it to Honey, he didn't want it. Only wanted a place in the king's guard. Mori gave him the position of head of the guard. Was given Ayaki to be his wife by the Mad King's brother, to hopefully keep the newly restored peace

Mitsukini Haninozuka -  head of the king's guard. Helped Mori defeat the old king was gifted his position, plus a place on the small council. To marry the sorceress

Kyoya Ootori- Master of coin, gave his guards to help defeat the mad king. Gave a ton of his money to the cause, gave his guards to the cause. Mori gave him the title of master of coin and a place on the small council. To marry Lady Renge

Ayaki Hitachiin – The future queen. Given to Takashi by her father, the brother of the mad king, as a way to hopefully keep the new peace. She asked Takashi to keep her family safe in the capital until her families figured out the lands. Haruhi is her hand maiden and when she's queen she plans to make her a lady and marry her to one of the lords so she can stay in the capital and stay her friend.

Haruhi Fujioka – Hand maiden of the future queen. A gift from Takashi to make sure the queen was treated well and kept happy. Considers Ayaki her good friend. Knows Kaoru's secret. Doesn't get treated like a servant by the king and queen, is treated like a good friend.

Hikaru Hitachiin – One of the queens twin brothers. Promised safety in the capital from the king. Uncle was the mad king, aunt (the old queen) escaped into the night with her ladies. When the lands are sorted between the new kingdoms he will get his father's families share of lands. Until then he lives in the capital and helps advise the queen. Wants to marry Haruhi.

Kaoru Hitachiin – Same as his brother, gets his mother's families land and titles when they get sorted out. Secretly lays with men.

Tamaki Suoh – The old mad king's whisperer. Betrayed the mad king so Mori could defeat him and bring about peace. Mori told him he could stay and be his whisperer and adviser.

Chapter 1: Finding his way

"Your Grace," the servant bowed to Takashi as he walked by, he nodded to her and kept walking. He walked around a corner and leaned against the wall, rubbing his head and looking out the small window.

"Your Grace," Takashi turned and saw Mitsukuni standing down the hall, dressed in the gold and white colors of the king's guard. Takashi laughed and walked over to him, pulling the shorter man into his arms.

It was true Mitsukuni was shorter than him, who wasn't shorter than the new king, but he was no longer the size he was in his adolescence. He had grown to be below average, but it was better than his old height of a dwarf.

Mitsukuni returned his hug and laughed as the crown on Takashi's head slid out of place. "Here, let me."

He put the crown back on Takashi's head correctly and looked him over. "Royal blue and silver suit you your grace. Though I believe the king is supposed to wear gold at all times."

"They got me to wear a crown, they can deal with the silver. These are my family's colors. I will not disgrace my family by wearing the gold and red of the mad king," Takashi said, rolling his eyes at the robes he was wearing.

"Well your grace, we should get going to the first task of the day," Mitsukuni said turning and leading the way out of the hall.

"Which is?" Takashi asked, catching up easily and looking at his friend.

"The people of King's landing have issues the king needs to sort out, as well as presents they wish to bring you to keep them in your good graces," Mitsukuni knocked his hand against the door at the end of the hall. The doors opened and a great roar of applause overtook Takashi's ears. He blinked at the bright light in the open room and when his eyes finally adjusted he saw a crowd of people, both royal and peasant, clapping and cheering for him.

"Your grace," Mitsukuni said, bowing and motioning towards the iron throne. Takashi looked over at it and sighed.

He walked up the few steps to where his throne sat and turned to look at the crowd. He raised his hand and the roar died down.

"Please, you don't have to cheer every time I enter the meeting room. This is a place for problems to be resolved, not a place for me to be cheered," The crowd murmured to themselves and Takashi took that time to sit down on the throne.

He looked down at the crowd and sighed uneasy at the feel of power he got from how they all had to look up at him. He adjusted himself and found a slightly comfortable position on the cold iron and sat up straight. "Now then, first order of business. Knight Mitsukuni, if you would please."

Mitsukuni nodded and walked up the steps. He stopped halfway and looked out into the crowd. "Where is the whisperer Tamaki Suoh?"

"I am Tamaki Suoh, your grace," A blonde man said, walking up. He was wearing the brown robes of the kings help and Takashi looked at him.

"Tamaki Suoh, you heard whispers of mine and Mitsukuni's army coming toward King's landing to defeat the mad king by sea, yet you told him we were coming by land. When we arrived his army was confused and easy to defeat. Why did you tell the mad king this lie?"

Tamaki walked forward and bowed to Takashi. "I told him this one and only lie your grace because I knew that if I did not tell him this, the battle would be far bloodier, but with the same outcome. You would be victorious in battle, and he would be dead. He was, as we all call him, mad your grace. When in council meetings he and the queen would talk of magic fire, and rising kings landing as better from the ashes. I feared for the capital, and for the future of the realm if he stayed King. I did what I thought best to protect us all."

Takashi leaned forward and raised his hand to the murmurs that began after Tamaki had spoken. "Silence please. Tamaki Suoh, you did well for your realm, you are a good man and I want you to stay for as long as you will. You are now my whisperer, you shall sit on my council and advise me. But if you ever whisper lies to me, you will be banished to the brown sea, where there is no water, and no one has ever stayed alive long enough to tell the tales of what resides there. Do you understand Sir Suoh?"

"Yes your grace, I am honored your grace." Tamaki bowed low and stood straight up, smiling at the new king. The King gave him a small smile and motioned for him to stand beside Mitsukuni. Tamaki climbed the steps quickly and stood beside the knight.

"Next, where is Lord Ootori?" Mitsukuni called out. A tall man walked through the crowd and to the middle of the room. He knelt to the king and stood back up.

"I am Lord Kyoya Ootori your grace," He said.

"Lord Kyoya, when we rode past your land months ago you offered us money, and over half of your guards, this is a gift I intend to give back. What is it you want? If it is within my power I will give it to you." Takashi said, looking down at the dark haired man in his purple robes that looked richer than many of the others in the room.

"Your grace, all I ask is to stay in King's Landing. I am the third son of my father, Lord Ootori. I have no lands promised to me and all the wealth and guards I had I gave to you for your battle," Kyoya said looking up at him. Takashi hummed in thought.

"Lord Kyoya, you gave my troops a great deal of soldiers, and a great deal more of money. How is it your family is not broke? Your name is not the richest in the world, which belongs to the Suoh's if I'm not mistaken."

"I am good at keeping track of my family's money, I made sure we never went into debt." Kyoya said looking at the King curiously.

"Good, you shall do the same for the kingdom and me. I hereby name Kyoya Ootori, master of coin, and one of my small council members. Please take your place beside Tamaki," Takashi said motioning to where the other two members of the small council stood.

Kyoya bowed low and when he stood again he looked relieved. "Thank you your grace, I am honored." He walked up the steps and stood next to Tamaki. Smiling at the man.

"Mitsukuni what is next?" Takashi asked, looking over at his friend.

"The issues of the lands, your grace," Mitsukuni said, looking out as the lords moved forward.

Takashi looked at them all, and was shocked to see two identical faces. Two faces that looked quite a bit like the mad king. Takashi's eyes went wide as he recognized them as the Mad Kings nephews, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, stand down, the king has told father he would talk to us privately about the matter of our family," The king looked behind them and saw a girl in elegant green and silver robes. She reached out her hands and pulled the twins to her sides. She walked forward and curtsied, her head falling low.

"I am sorry your grace, my father, Lord Wakahisa, did not get a chance to tell my brothers of the meeting between our family and your small council before you came here. Please forgive this interruption," She stood from her curtsy and Takashi's eyes widened as he saw her scarlet hair. Her brothers had a lighter shade of orange, but hers was red as blood.

"Of course, please Lady Wakahisa, go back to stand beside your brothers, or if you would like I can have you escorted to the small council room where we will be having our meeting after we're done here," Takashi hurriedly said, not wanting to make her sit through the boringness this was.

"We would greatly appreciate that your grace, Miss?" The scarlet haired lady turned to one of the servants, one Takashi had brought with him from his homelands, Haruhi her name was. Haruhi bowed to the lady. "If you could please find my father and mother, take them to wherever the small council chamber is, I would greatly appreciate it, thank you." She smiled when Haruhi ran off to do what she asked.

"Mitsukuni, have one of our guards escort Lady Wakahisa and her brothers, give them food and wine. They are my guests," Takashi said, smiling at the scarlet haired woman before him.

"Of course your grace, Sir Ari. If you would," Mitsukuni nodded towards one of the younger guards. The boy bowed to the king, and then offered his hand to the woman.

She took his arm gently with one of her hands. Her brothers followed them out of the room and Takashi watched them go with interest.

"Your grace? We have to discuss the lands in the south, the battle has taken its toll on the number of people we owe lands to," Takashi nodded to his friend and turned to the matter at hand.

~XxXx~

"Thank you Sir Ari, we will be fine for now," the knight bowed to them and quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.

"This meeting is going to be very difficult for us," The lady turned to look at her brothers and smiled at them.

"I doubt that very much, our new king seems very fair, far much more than our uncle was," Her oldest brother scoffed at her and sat down, grabbing a glass and filling it with wine.

"Ayaki you always believe the best in people," Kaoru nodded at her and she walked over to the table, grabbing a handful of grapes and eating them slowly.

"Not always, I hated aunt Benny as soon as I saw her," Ayaki said, sitting down next to Hikaru and handing him some grapes.

"Everyone hated aunt Benny, she was far too smart to be uncle Rodi's wife. And she was always with her ladies, they didn't go anywhere without each other," Kaoru said, sitting down and biting into a piece of bread.

"Have they found her yet?" Ayaki asked looking from one brother to the other.

"No, your aunt fled the capital as soon as the head of the king's guard was killed," The siblings looked at the door in shock when they heard their father speak.

"Darling, you must stop sneaking around everywhere, you scare people," Their mother laughed from where she stood, next to Haruhi on the other side of the door way. "On the subject of your aunt, her life doesn't matter, she was deemed unfertile, your uncle was going to take another wife if he lived through the battle."

"Which he didn't," Hikaru said, looking bored.

"Hika, he was our uncle, show the dead some respect," Ayaki said, narrowing her eyes at her brother.

"He was mad, he wanted us all to burn so he could rise from the ashes. Our new king defeated him, and now he is in the crypt, along with all the other dead kings," Hikaru said, glaring at his sister. "What good will it do to show him respect?"

"None for him, but for us it will help us see clearer than if we curse his already dead body further into the ground. A lesson you would do well to learn Hikaru," She said, her eyes flashing at him. He huffed and gulped down more wine.

"Hikaru, you'll need to be clear headed for the meeting, enough of the wine!" Their father raised his voice as Hikaru reached for more wine.

"Father, what are we going to do? The summer isles are yours by name, and the islands of evera are mothers. Our names demand those lands," Kaoru said, pushing the jug of water to his brother and setting the wine aside.

"We were related to the old king, by blood not marriage. We're lucky if the new king doesn't have us hanged, you two especially, you have a birth right to the iron throne. All he has is a victory against the mad king," Their mother said, sitting down next to Kaoru and grabbing some of the fruits.

"But we don't want the stupid throne!" The twins yelled together, looking from their parents to their sister.

"I know that, trust me everyone knows that you two hate being in Kings Landing more than anyone. Which is why, Ayaki is going to marry the king," Ayaki looked up in shock at her father and then glared down at the floor.

"No! Ayaki was to come home with us, to marry Lord Chadrick and live out her life in the summer isles or the islands of evera!" Kaoru screamed, standing up and slamming his hands on the table.

"She is the only way to keep the peace in the realm! If King Takashi marries her and they have a son their son will have a right to the throne that was his because his father paid the iron price, and his mother shared blood with the old king. Lord Chadrick will understand why we had to change their arrangement.

"No! I won't allow it! I'll go to war before I let that blood thirsty bastard have Ayaki!" Hikaru yelled, standing up as well and reaching for his sword.

"You will do no such thing! Neither of you will fight for me. I am not a prize to be fought for. I am a woman, I can make up my own mind about who I want to be with and the king is not a bad choice," She grabbed Hikaru's hand and moved it away from his sword. She kissed the back of it and turned to grab Kaoru's. She intertwined their fingers and looked over at their parents. "I will discuss the arrangement with King Takashi."

"Ayaki you are in no position to-"

"If I am the future queen I have every right. From what we have seen the new King if fair, and he forbid his soldiers from raping the women in the city when they won. I am past the age of you speaking for me father, you have always told me I could choose my own husband as long as he did something for the family. If the king is fair, true, and kind I will choose him. If not I will go home and be with Lord Chadrick," Ayaki stood taller in front of her father and her words echoed throughout the room. He looked away from her and she knew she had won. She smiled and looked at Haruhi.

"Miss, what is your name?" The maiden looked at her in shock.

"Haruhi, my lady. Haruhi Fujioka," Ayaki let her brothers hands go and walked over to the girl. She looked her over and smiled.

"You're from the North, your skin is too pale to be from anywhere else. Tell me, how did you come to be here?" Ayaki handed her a glass of water.

"The king saved me my lady. My old master did not treat me well. He was a horse breeder with unfair prices. The king killed him and took the horses for his army. He then told me I could come with him to Kings landing or go off on my own. He pays me my lady, no one has ever paid me." Haruhi said, slowly drinking the water.

"Tell me, if you had the choice would you marry the king?" Ayaki asked, smiling encouragingly at the girl.

"Yes my lady. He was very kind to me while I was in his service. He kept me very close to him and would fight any of the men who tried to touch me.

"That is good to know, thank you. If you be so kind as to tell the captain of the Kings guard, Mitsukuni I believe his name was, what we have talked about here. Let the King know about what we plan to talk about here. I don't want him to be surprised with what we end up discussing. Thank you," Ayaki said handing Haruhi a sandwich and walking her to the door.

"You'll all have to go home after this. You may be able to stay a few days, but I doubt the city will feel safe until all the extra lords and ladies leave," Ayaki said turning to look at her family.

"Indeed. We have to make sure the lands have not been taken over by those awful pirates," Her mother said. Shuddering in disgust.

"if we come to a good deal with the King we will leave before the next half moon," Her father said.

Ayaki turned to look at her brothers and found them glaring at different spots in the room. She walked towards them and gently touched Hikaru's face. "What is it?"

"I don't like the idea of leaving you here without protection," He said, still not looking at her.

"If I am to be the queen, I don't think any other lady in the world will be as protected as me," She said smiling at him.

"I mean by someone from our home. I don't trust the people here. Lords will want their daughters to marry the king. They'll do anything they can to make sure that happens," Hikaru said, turning to look at her. Ayaki saw fear in his eyes. Not for himself, but for her.

She looked over at her other brother and saw he had the same look of fear. She was always very close to her brothers, their year apart did nothing to change how they acted like they were triplets.

"I will be fine, I promise. I learned how to fight alongside the both of you, if you remember I was the one who mastered the dagger first. I will keep one at my side always, do not fear."

"Ayaki, I never liked you learning those skills," her mother began. Her father cut her off with a laugh.

"And how many times did we try to stop her before we just gave up. She was either going to learn from a master, or from her brothers. I would rather her learn from a master."

"Ahem," They all turned to see the guard who had escorted them here standing at the door. Ari his name was.

"Ser Ari, what is it?" Ayaki asked, smiling at him.

"The King is on his way, my lady. With his small council," The knight said, bowing to her and turning away.

"Oh, Ser Ari, can you do me a small kindness?" Ayaki called out. Her family looked at her curiously.

"Yes my Lady?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"Could you grab some pillows for these chairs? The backs are very hard and me and my mother don't like to sit in uncomfortable places for long. There should be some very nice feather pillows in one of the bedchambers that will do nicely. Thank you," The knight bowed and left the other way, going towards the area of the castle where the bedchambers were.

Ayaki walked to the other side of the room and began to drag a couple chairs over. Kaoru got up and helped her. They settled the chairs around the table. Ayaki pushed her father to the other side of the table, where the second head usually sits.

At his questioning look she said; "You are still a lord, older than all of them and you deserve to sit at the spot as second in charge of this specific meeting. Hikaru should sit on your right as the eldest son, and mother should sit on your left. I will sit next to Hikaru as I am the eldest, and Kaoru will sit next to me. The council members can all sit where they feel comfortable."

Her mother smiled at her, showing pride in her golden eyes. "You've been paying attention to our lessons."

"Of course mother," Ayaki said, smiling.

Haruhi walked into the room and cleared her throat. "King Takashi Morinozuka, captain of the Kings guard Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Whisperer of the realm Tamaki Suoh, Master of coin Kyoya Ootori, and Satoshi Morinozuka younger brother to the king."

Haruhi moved out of the way as they all entered. Ayaki and her family bowed and curtseyed to them all. Kaoru stood straight first and cleared his throat.

"I introduce you to Eiji Wakahisa, Lord of the summer isles. His wife Yuzuha Hitachiin, Lady of the islands of evera. Their oldest son Hikaru Wakahisa, heir to the summer isles. Their oldest child and only girl Ayaki Hitachiin. And I am the youngest, Kaoru Hitachiin, heir to the islands of Evera." Kaoru said, his family bowing their heads when their title was spoken.

Takashi moved forward and gave them a small smile. "I wish we could have met under different circumstances. Unfortunately we have an important matter to discuss." He walked to the head of the table and sat down. Ser Mitsukuni sat on his right. Satoshi walked around the table and sat on his left, flashing a smile at Kaoru. Tamaki sat next to Honey and Kyoya walked over to fill in the spot between Tamaki and Lady Hitachiin.

Kaoru's family sat down after the council had, and they all settled in, a bit uncomfortable in the old chairs. Kaoru saw Ayaki wave over Haruhi and whisper into her ear. Haruhi smiled brightly and ran off out the door.

"Lady Ayaki, what have you told Haruhi to do?" Kyoya asked her, watching the girl walk out of the room.

"I asked her to help Ser Ari with a kindness I asked him to do earlier," Ayaki said, her green eyes flashing at the dark haired man.

He bowed his head, having the grace to show he was in the wrong for getting into her business with the servant.

"Now that we have all settled, and you have all had something to drink and eat. Let's get this problem resolved," Mitsukuni said, pulling off his golden cape and putting it on the back of his chair.

"We understand the fear you may have for the future," Eiji began. "But my sons have no interest in being King, they want to be back in their homelands. Where it is warm all the time and they have Lady's waiting for them to marry."

"You must understand that though your sons have no want right now, they may want the crown later on. They have a blood right to the crown and the realm that our king does not have," Tamaki said, looking at the twins.

"I have a proposition that may, fix that issue." Ayaki said, looking at the king for his permission to speak. He nodded at her. "Me and my brothers are very close, anyone who sees us near each other for more than a few minutes can see that. But I am the oldest and whoever I am to marry has more of a right to the realm than them if they give their blessing to the man."

"So instead of your brothers you're saying you marry a lord and we kill him?" Satoshi asked, looking at her curiously.

"Not if the King is the man I marry," Ayaki said looking at the King.

They all turned to look at him and he frowned behind his hands. Ayaki's father began speaking again.

"Any children you two have will have the blood and iron right to the throne and realm. My sons can go to the lands they will get when me and my wife pass, and you will have the old king's niece as your wife."

"Indeed, this is not a bad arrangement your grace." Kyoya said, looking at the King.

"I will think about it." The king mumbled. Satoshi looked at Ayaki and smiled gently at her.

"Are you alright with this arrangement my lady? Most of the rest of your life will be spent here, in the castle. You will mother princes and princesses."

Ayaki smiled at Satoshi. "The only thing that would make me happier is if the summer lasts another 300 years with no winter to spoil it. I would be very happy to marry King Takashi and carry his children." She turned her emerald stare onto Takashi and caught his eyes with hers. She smiled gently at him. "If that is what he wants as well of course."

"I don't want to make that decision yet. Me and Lady Ayaki have only just met. If it please you Lady Ayaki, I ask a year for us to get to know each other before we decide whether to marry or not," Takashi said, never looking away from her.

"A year is a great kindness your grace. Many women don't get to see their future husbands until the day of the wedding." Ayaki said, looking at him with interest.

"Not in my homeland. The betrothed always got at least a couple years before they married. Seeing as I am king and I should have children as soon as possible I am sorry I have to cut it down to one year," Takashi said. "For this small annoyance on my family's tradition I will grant you two kindnesses."

"Your grace, the year is kindness enough. I cannot ask for more," Ayaki said, blushing at his intense stare.

"Then make it one kindness, I must insist on one," He said, ignoring everyone else in the room and turning his body to face her.

She looked at her brothers and then at him. "My one kindness, your grace, if you can grant it to me. I wish to have my brothers stay here, with me, until the year is up."

"Why?" Mitsukuni asked, looking between the siblings carefully.

"They know me more than anyone else in this world. I want them to know the place I may call home one day. I want them to approve of the man I may marry. They are my family. I only ask for them to be welcome in the castle and Kings landing. I will not push it further than that your grace." Ayaki said bowing her head to him.

"I agree. Your brothers will stay in Kings landing until either our wedding, or until you return to your home lands. They will be trained in the different ways to be lords so their time here does not make them dull to being lords. This is my kindness to you Lady Ayaki." Takashi smiled gently at her.

"Ayaki if it please you your grace." She said, smiling at him.

"Ayaki," He whispered. He nodded to Eiji and then made his way out of the council room. The small council followed after him, leaving the family behind.

He asked they all leave him alone as he made his way to the high garden. He had found it within his first moon at the castle after the battle. It was very high, higher than any other gardens in kings landing. It had wild flowers and herbs that scented the air around him. They made him calm as he sat on the bench there. He looked out over the far waters and pulled off his crown. He looked at the shinning gold with the red rubies of the old king placed below the dark blue gems of his house.

 _She would make a fair queen._ He thought to himself, recalling how the Knight Ari had run in right before Ayaki had brought up their marriage, his arms carrying the feather pillows the old queen had sent from the far lands. Haruhi had followed him in, carrying two pillows, both longer than any of the others. She had given them to him to sit on and rest his back against. Ayaki had watched him with her sharp green eyes.

That must have been the kindness she had told Ari to do for her, it was more a kindness to everyone else as she denied one for herself when she saw that there was not enough to go around when Haruhi had handed him two.

He felt disgraced as he laid against the pillows while she had none. But she had insisted that she didn't need one. That being uncomfortable made her think better. He didn't understand how being uncomfortable could make you think better, but he made a mental note to ask her about it later.

He remembered how her eyes had smiled at him when his back could finally rest on something other than hard wood or iron.

 _She has a very kind smile. With or without her lips turning up._ He thought to himself and he turned the crown over and over in his hands.

He sighed heavily as he heard someone coming up the stairway. He put his crown on his head and turned to face the stairway.

"Auntie Ayi! Slow down! I can't keep up!" Takashi blinked at the sound of a small child laughing. He heard a woman's laughter and heard the footfalls slowing.

"I am sorry little one. I forgot how steep these stairs are to climb when you're young. Come, I want to show you the highest garden in King's Landing," A musical voice said. It sounded very close to the top of the stairway.

Takashi felt silly as he ducked behind one of the tower points. He was a King now. He should feel no distress from a child and a woman. But he wanted to see them, and for them to not see him.

A child appeared first out of the stairway. Orange of hair and running quickly to the tulips and laughing as the butterflies flew around him.

Takashi watched the child with wonder as it ran from flower to flower, sniffing and then trying to grab the butterflies that were near.

He turned at the sound of laughter and his eyes widened as he saw a girl with blood red hair falling in waves down her back. Her hair was very long, nearly touching her thighs. He could not see her face but recognized the dress from the small council meeting. It was Ayaki.

He sighed as he watched her walk over to the child and help him hold a butterfly in his small hands.

She looked quite breath taking with her hair down. When he first saw her, her hair was in the braids of the summer isles with half of it up on her head in an elegant twist that he had seen Ladies from the islands of Evera wear.

"Come, I want to show you the flower of your father," She said grabbing the child's hand and walking him over to a flower Takashi had studied a couple days earlier. He had seen it on the islands of Evera but had never known or asked its name.

"Oh, it has stripes! Just like a tiger!" The child said, and then growled and batted her with his hands as if he was the wild cat.

She laughed and batted his hands away. "Very good. These are tiger lilies. They like to grow in the very warm temperatures of our homelands. Our grandfather named these after his pet tiger Lilly. Lilly helped him defeat some pirates that wanted to take one of the islands for their own. Lilly helped grandfather to see where his army was going at night so when the dawn came and the soldiers could see, the pirates were surrounded and he killed them all. Lilly helped him win many battles and she lived to be 32, a very long time for a tiger. Grandfather loved her very much and that is why tigers are our family animals instead of the dogs now."

The child gasped with wonder and smiled big at the flowers. "Do you think father will let me have a pet tiger when I get older?"

"Ah, you'll have to work with the cub everyday if you get one. Teach it who to attack and who not to attack. Grandfather trained Lilly for 5 years before she would even let him pet her face. They are hard creatures to earn their trust and love, but once you have it you will never find a more loyal creature." Ayaki said, walking closer to the tiger lilies and gently caressing one.

"Auntie Ayi, what happened to your tiger?" The child asked, looking up at her.

"Lady Ayaki?" Takashi turned to look at the stairway and saw a servant dressed in dull green robes.

"Yes Kiya?" Ayaki said turning to the servant and taking the child's hand.

"Your brother would like to take Riko on a walk around King's Landing with your father and your other brother. A gentleman's day he said." The servant said and held out her hand to Riko.

"Go on Riko. I'll see you for dinner tonight." Riko pulled Ayaki down to his level by her hand and kissed her cheek. He grabbed the servants hand and let her lead him down the stairs.

Takashi turned to watch as Ayaki walked around and then sat down on the bench he had been sitting on earlier.

She sighed heavily and looked off to the water.

Takashi quietly walked away from her and towards the stairway. He looked back to find her playing with a silver chain around her wrist. He frowned and shrugged, assuming he would figure out what it was later on.

He walked down the steps, adjusting his crown as he went. He brushed off his shoulders before he entered his chambers.

He looked around the room and sighed heavily and the emptiness of it. He would have to do something to it to make it feel more like home.

He walked over to his bed and sat down, pulling the heavy cloak off and tossing it onto a chair nearby. He tossed the crown onto his bedside table and fall back, relaxing completely as he went over the last few weeks in his mind.

He had defeated the mad king. Killed thousands to get the kingdom. Offered the throne to his longest friend. Been given it instead. He had made his small council. And he had been offered a wife, someone to be the queen.

He shut his eyes and groaned softly.

 _I wonder what the next year holds for me._

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _Hey guys! Dream here. I hope you guys liked this Ouran/Game of Thrones/OC crossover. If you're confused about some new names, specifically what seems to be the new main female, she's my OC that I had for another story I'm writing. If you want to read it just go to my stories and it's 'They Come First'. This was a suggestion that one of my friends had for me to do. I don't know how long I'll write with this AU but I like it so I may do quite a few chapters with it._

 _Anyways! Hope you liked it, please review, they really do help me out a bunch and make me want to keep writing them. Please check out my other story if you like my main character. Ad have an awesome day/night!_

 _~Dream_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** **Haruhi and Ayaki**

When Ayaki woke up she felt the heat of the sun on her body. She blinked open her eyes and was happily surprised to find the sun starting to rise. She stretched and got up, pulling off the covers and running into the ocean. She stopped when the water was high enough to reach the bottom of her shorts.

She breathed deeply and smiled. Nothing in the world felt as good to Ayaki as being in the water. She loved the way it made her feel so relaxed as if the waves could wash away her stress.

She watched the sun rise and lifted her face to the sun, letting it warm her in the slightly chilly morning water.

She turned slowly in the water and breathed deeply feeling the words coming to her. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

 _"You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud not saying much. I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get up. I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away."_

She closed her eyes and felt the tears begin to form but she pushed it away and fought through them to keep singing.

 _"You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium."_ Her voice began to shake and she made herself stop, knowing if she continued to try and sing she would end up hurting her throat.

Clapping sounded on the beach and she turned to find Haruhi standing there watching her, wearing one of her pink silk robes wrapped around her tightly to try to keep out the chilly morning air.

"Haruhi, what are you doing up?" She asked, brushing her fingers along her cheeks to remove the few tears that had spilled over.

"I woke up to find your bed empty. I went to find you and make sure you were alright. Are you?" Haruhi asked walking closer to the water.

Ayaki smiled and walked out of the water to stand next to her friend. "I will be. It's just been a rough year."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Haruhi asked gesturing towards the beach chairs they had laid on yesterday.

Ayaki smiled and nodded. She followed her over the chairs and sat down next to her. Haruhi moved her chair closer and sat up while Ayaki laid down and looked at the water.

"So what's been going on?" Haruhi asked after a few minutes of them both watching the waves in silence.

"A lot of stuff Haruhi. First I get a call from my mother asking me to come home for a few days in the middle of my tour around Europe. Then when I get home I see that the twins are staying with our Grandmother for the few days I'm there so I don't get to see them at all. Then Kyoya and his family-" She cut herself off and breathed deeply.

Haruhi blinked and turned to look at her. "What happened with Kyoya?"

Ayaki turned to look at her and smiled sadly. "Haruhi we're friends right?"

Haruhi smiled and nodded. "You're my closest female friend."

"And you're mine." Ayaki said truthfully. "So if I told you something do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Of course," Haruhi said reaching out to hold her hand.

Ayaki was shocked at the gesture from the normally non-touching girl. She looked back at the waves. "Kyoya and his family were there to discuss an arrangement. One that would benefit my father's company and his."

"Your marriage to Kyoya?" Haruhi asked quietly.

"Yes. My marriage to Kyoya. At first when his father suggested it I was shocked, and then I was happy."

"Happy?" She asked confused. "But how could you be happy about an arranged marriage?"

"Because it was to an old friend. There are many times within high class families that the children never seen their spouse until a few days before the wedding. They never get to know each other, and the females never get to see their friends again. Having to follow the husbands wherever they go." Ayaki said bitterly.

Haruhi hummed in sympathy and held her rage inside.

"But my mother wasn't like that. She started her own company and she didn't need my father to do it. My father cared for her so much, he even changed his last name to hers to make her happy." Ayaki said smiling.

"Your father sounds amazing," Haruhi said.

"He is. He's the most amazing person I know and I want to grow up and be like him," Ayaki said turning to look at her friend. She sighed and looked at her feet. "But because of my parents Kyoya knew I would never follow him. He knew I wanted to take over my father's company and stay wherever the twins were. Plus, at the time I was still on my tour and had no intention of stopping my music career. So when his father began to get angry at how my parents weren't accepting the proposal he took me aside and began to speak to me."

"We discussed how easy it would be for the two of us to get along. How lucky we were that our parents were considering old friends instead of complete strangers. He began to tell me all the things that would be so simple in our marriage. How we would both be able to do our own thing without having to worry about what the other thought. How we could both fight to get the companies we wanted and then, then he discussed how easily we would have a future together. He began to tell me how he had had a crush on me when we were younger and that it had only grown as we grew older," Ayaki said smiling a small smile.

"Kyoya-senpai said that?" Haruhi asked shocked.

"Yes, and if he ever found out you knew he would be very upset. Please keep all of this to yourself." Ayaki said turning and looking seriously at her.

"Of course." Haruhi said nodding.

"I admit; I had always found him charming. He was quiet, but very intelligent. When we were younger he was more outspoken and light hearted than he is now. He easily laughed and played with the rest of us. But when his father thought he was of age he began to learn about the company and he became very serious and determined to prove himself. It broke my heart to see the boy who once played with me every day, turn to his notebook instead." She sighed heavily.

"But it's what happens in first class families. He was learning to handle his fathers company, and I was learning to handle mine. We both began to drift towards other things but we always stayed in touch. Emails, letters, even texting when we had the free time. Then my parents found out I wanted to sing. They began setting up everything for me. And before I knew it I was heading to Tokyo to have my first concert. After that I got a deal with an amazing singing corporation and I left before his 13th birthday. We still stayed in touch of course, but not as much as we used to. Soon Tamaki showed up and it seemed my spot as his best friend had been taken by this crazy French blonde boy. But after a few months of nothing but emails about how annoying he was I knew Kyoya still cared for me. And then one day, it switched.

"Soon Kyoya was talking about all the places they went and how nice it was to have someone close again. While I was upset about being replaced I knew it was for the best. I had no idea when I would be back in school, if I would ever be back, and he needed a friend."

"At the same time my brothers had become very closed off since my departure. They didn't talk to anyone but each other, and they never played pranks unless it was to be mean. I was worried for them. So I told Kyoya my worries and within the next month I had calls from both of my brothers about a host club. I know it wasn't Kyoya's idea for the club, but I knew he had invited my brothers to make me happy. Soon enough the host club was formed and whenever I came home I was hanging out with all of them. They quickly became my friends and the seven of us were constantly in video calls together while I was on tour. I loved them all."

She turned to look at her friend and her smile grew. "And you came along. A cute scholarship student the host club immediately wanted to have around. I heard more about you from everyone than you can even imagine. They all cared about you and through them I began to care for you as well."

Haruhi blushed and rubbed her neck. "Thanks Ayaki, I care for you too. But you're getting side tracked. What happened after you and Kyoya talked about getting married?"

"Oh," Ayaki blinked and laughed quietly to herself. "Sorry about that. After we talked I told him I would think about it. I thought extremely hard over the next month and when I came to visit for my mother's birthday I told my parents I would accept the marriage. Kyoya told his family the same. I told my singing corporation that after the tour in Japan finished I would be going back to school. They were sad but it was my choice so they agreed. I came home two months later for my brother's birthday party and my parents told me everything had been finalized. A month later my tour was over and we were having the announcement party."

"That is a lot to happen in a year." Haruhi said smiling at her.

"Yes. Hopefully after this, things will calm down and we can all be happy." Ayaki smiled.

"Well you're going to be home so that should help the twins and Kyoya be happier. With Kyoya and the twins happy me and Tamaki-senpai will be happy. And I don't think I've ever seen Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai upset so with their friends happy it should only make it better." Haruhi said smiling at her.

"I suppose so," Ayaki said laughing. She stood up and looked at the waves before she looked at her friend and gestured to the vacation house. "We should probably get inside before everyone else wakes up and wonders where we are."

Haruhi stood up and nodded. They walked inside together and moved into the dining room. They sat down and Chad was immediately there asking them if they were ready for breakfast. Ayaki said they were and asked him if he could have someone wake up the others while breakfast was being prepared.

He nodded and pulled Paul, one of the butlers, from the wall and told him to wake the other hosts. Paul gulped and nodded walking up the stairs and toward the rooms.

Ayaki grabbed a notebook from Kiara (a maid that had helped Haruhi settle into the mansion) and began to write in it.

"Ayaki what are you writing?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"A list of the things we need to get done for the rest of the week before the party, and then all the things we'll have to do when we leave that night." Ayaki frowned at the page and clicked her pen against the table.

"We're leaving the night of the party?" Haruhi asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes. We'll be able to sleep on the plane and when we get back to Japan we can go to our houses and do whatever." Ayaki looked at her phone and started trying to figure out the plans for the next few days.

Her thought process was interrupted as Takashi walked into the room with Honey on his shoulders. He set Honey down in the last chair to the left and took the spot next to him and next to Haruhi.

Ayaki waved at him and he waved back, both of them sharing a smile.

"Good morning Mori-senpai," Haruhi said as she looked at him.

"Morning" He mumbled back to her. She smiled and turned back to see Kiara placing a cup of coffee in front of her.

Honey grumbled from his chair and glared down at the table. Ayaki got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Jeffery!" Ayaki called out happily to the chef. He turned from the oven and smiled widely at her.

"Good morning Miss Ayaki! And how are you doing this lovey day?" Ayaki laughed as he patted her cheek and she felt the flour from his hand leaving its mark on her.

"I'm doing wonderful Jeffery," She said as she watched him walk back to the oven and pull out the muffins. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

He smiled at her and nodded. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened before he laughed heavily and patted her shoulder, leaving flour there as well.

"Of course I can do that little lady, it'll just be a bit longer on breakfast then."

"That's perfectly fine Jeffery. We aren't leaving for another two hours so take your time." He waved to her as she walked out of the kitchen, grabbing a damp washcloth on her way out.

She rubbed the washcloth against her cheek until she could no longer feel flour on it. She leaned against the wall outside the dining room entrance and rubbed the washcloth on her shoulder trying to get the flour off her shirt.

"You missed a spot," She looked up and saw Kyoya standing a few feet away. His hair was messed up and she smiled at the sight.

"Where?" She asked as she looked over herself.

He walked closer and took the washcloth out of her hand. He tilted her head up and gently wiped the cloth down her cheek in a soothing way. She closed her eyes as he got closer to them.

She no longer felt the cloth against her face and opened her eyes to thank him, surprised to find his face only a few inches from hers. She looked into his startling brown/grey eyes.

"I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for how I acted yesterday," He said looking at her.

She smirked at him. "The infamous shadow king is apologizing?"

"Only to my future wife," He smirked back at her.

"Well, I suppose I was a bit rude yesterday as well."

"A bit?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Okay I was rude to you too. I just don't like the idea of you not getting along with Takashi," She said looking deep into his eyes.

"I get along with Mori-senpai fine," He shifted so his glasses caught the glare from the open window.

She grabbed his chin and tilted it gently so she could see his eyes. "Don't hide from me. Out of everyone in the world, don't hide how you're feeling from me."

His eyes softened as he gazed at her. He sighed and grabbed her hand, holding it in between them. "He asked you to marry him."

"He didn't know that you asked as well. He was being a friend and trying to make my future happy Kyoya. For that I am grateful. But I said no to him and I said yes to you." She turned her hand in his so she could squeeze his palm.

He smiled slightly and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. She blushed lightly at the contact and smiled up at him when he pulled away.

"Come on, we'll discuss this some more after we've both had breakfast," He squeezed her hand before he let it go and walked beside her into the dining room. Ayaki smiled as she saw that her youngest brother had taken the seat next to her and was already drinking some apple juice. He smiled back at her and ran a hand through his hair trying to get some of the tangles out.

He handed the washcloth, now covered with flour, to Kiara and took his seat next to Tamaki from where he sat at the second head of the table.

Ayaki walked over to her spot as head of the table and sat down, grabbing her orange juice and taking a swallow.

"Kyoya what's the plan for today?" Haruhi asked him as he poured creamer into his coffee.

"We are going to universal today if I'm not mistaken," He said taking a sip of his coffee.

Ayaki grabbed her notebook and began writing once again, Kyoya watched her curiously until a noise from the stairs caught everyone's attention.

"Stupid fucking sheet," Kaoru heard his brother mumble. He turned his head and laughed as he saw his twin walking in with his hair a mess and a sheet from the bed wrapped tightly around him.

He sat down in the chair left between Kaoru and Kyoya. He reached a hand out of the sheet wrap and grabbed his coffee, pulling it close to him and gulping the entire thing down before he set the cup back down and nodded at Paul to grab him some more.

Ayaki sighed at her brother and turned back to her writing. "If you can't wake up with the rest of us you shouldn't have stayed up so late."

"Says the one who slept outside to the sounds of the ocean." Hikaru said glaring over at her.

"You're welcome to sleep outside if you want Hika. I've never been against cuddling one of my brothers." Ayaki turned to narrow her eyes at him.

"Pft. Whatever," He said turning to watch as Paul set another cup of coffee in front of him. He grabbed the cup and drank it down slower.

"Aya? What are you writing?" Kaoru asked, feeling uncomfortable with his older siblings arguing.

"The plan for this week. I'm trying to make sure we can squeeze everything we want to do in." Ayaki nibbled on the end of her pen, trying to think if she had missed anything. "Okay, so we're going to Universal today, tomorrow is Islands of adventure, Thursday we have to make sure our costumes fit, and Friday is when we go to the party and at around 5 we come back here, change, and get ready to go home. What else did everyone want to do?" She looked up at everyone.

"I want to go look at all the different toy stores and cake shops," Honey mumbled from his spot next to Takashi and Tamaki.

"Me and Hika want to go shopping while we're here, plus take some photos for mom. She said she needed some inspiration for her next line," Kaoru said placing a cup of milk in front of his twin. Hikaru smiled at him and took the milk, slowly sipping it down.

"There's a carnival Wednesday night. I think it'll be fun," Tamaki said smiling brightly at everyone.

"I have to write a paper on something in American history, do you think there's time to go to a museum?" Haruhi asked looking at Ayaki.

Ayaki hummed in thought and began to write in her notebook again. She stopped a few minutes later and smiled. "Okay. Monday, today, universal and then going to look at cake stores. Tuesday, Islands of Adventure and going to toy stores. Wednesday, going to a museum during the morning and afternoon. In the evening we'll go to the carnival. Thursday, we'll spend the morning making sure our costumes fit and once we make sure that's good we can go shopping. Friday, we'll wake up and get ready for the party, at around 12 we'll head out and get to the party that is supposed to start at around 12:30-1. After we get done at the party we'll come here and get changed. Then we will leave and get on the jet by no later than six. We'll be home at around four in the afternoon and we can all go our separate ways and enjoy the last day before school starts doing whatever we need. Hika, Kao you guys and I can take pictures during all of this and hopefully mom will get inspiration. Kyoya if you could have your jet be ready to take off my 6:30 on Friday that would be wonderful. Does that sound good?"

They all nodded and smiled at her. She frowned at turned to the tallest host. "Takashi? Did you want to do anything specific?"

He shook his head. "Just be with the club during vacation."

They all smiled at each other and turned to the sound of Jeffery walking in with the rest of the kitchen staff. They held beautifully decorated muffins that had different slices of fruit on top of them and well as beside them on their plates. The muffins were covered with a light layer of whip cream and Ayaki smiled wide at him as he took the chocolate one he held in his hand over to Honey-senpai and set it in front of him.

Honey's eyes widened and he giggled happily before he grabbed his fork and took out a huge piece stuffing it happily into his mouth.

Takashi turned to look at Ayaki and saw her smiling at the blueberry muffin Jeffery placed in front of her. He kissed her cheek and she smiled wider at him before taking a bite of her muffin. Takashi smiled softly before he turned to his strawberry muffin and started eating.

They all happily ate and before long they were pushing the plates away from them and sighing happily.

Tamaki stood up from his seat and clapped his hands lightly. "Come now gentlemen, and ladies, it's time to get ready for the day."

They all stood up and Ayaki walked next to Haruhi up to her bedroom. She immediately went into the closet and started looking through her side of the closet, trying to find something to wear. "Haruhi?"

Haruhi popped her head in. "Yes Ayaki?"

"Can you see what the weather will be for the day? I want to know if we'll need light jackets or not." Ayaki pulled out a light purple sundress and held it up to herself looking in the mirror at the end of the closet.

"Uh, sure. How do I find that out?" Haruhi looked around the room for something that would tell her the weather.

"Oh shoot! I'm sorry Haruhi, I didn't show you where the TV was." Ayaki set the dress down on her bed and picked up the remote that was by her table in the corner of the room. She pushed a few buttons and the picture of her and her brothers and their parents moved down on the wall to reveal a flat screen behind it. The TV moved forward to replace the space the picture had taken up and Ayaki pushed another button. It turned on and showed the news, Ayaki flipped through the channels until she found the weather and tossed the remote down.

"Looks like it's going to be 89 degrees today." Ayaki huffed and frowned at her sundress. "It's a bit too long for 89 degrees, but I don't want to wear shorts today either."

Haruhi's eye finally stopped twitching and she looked over at Ayaki. "What about a skirt?"

Ayaki smiled at her and clapped her hands together. "Brilliant!" She ran into the closet and pushed her clothes out of the way until she got to the skirts. She hummed at the different colors. "Haruhi? Pick a color. Actually pick two."

Haruhi grabbed the remote and began flicking through the channels until she found the news. "Purple and light blue."

"Good choices," Ayaki called out to her as she pulled out a purple skirt and a blue one from Haruhi's side of the closet. She pulled out identical blue/purple rose shirts from both her side and Haruhi's. She finally grabbed Haruhi's blue flats and grabbed her own purple ones.

She walked out and tossed the outfit on Haruhi's bed. "Here you go! Go take a quick shower and then I'll help you with your makeup and hair."

Haruhi watched Ayaki place her outfit on her bed and then looked at her own. "Ayaki? Are we matching today?"

"Yes! Today you are Haruhi Fujioka-Hitachiin. Close cousin to the twins and Ayaki Hitachiin. You are dressing like a rich lady and you will have the name of one. I called my mother last night and she thought you would need extra protection while on vacations with the club. Seeing as how you and the twins are already very close and you and I are getting closer everyday this was the most reasonable answer. The twins always wear slightly matching outfits so today you and I will be the same."

Ayaki smiled at her. Haruhi's annoyance was quickly put out by the wave of gratitude she felt towards the older girl and her family. "Ayaki that's not necessary. I can take care of myself."

"Oh hush. You're part of the club, they treat you like family so why shouldn't I?" Ayaki blinked at her. Haruhi smiled and ran forward to hug the girl. Ayaki blinked in shock before she quickly returned the hug.

"Thank you Ayaki," Haruhi whispered into her shoulder. Ayaki smiled and squeezed her tighter.

"Anything to keep my friends and family safe. Now go on." Ayaki released her and started pushing her towards the bathroom. "We don't have all day. And make sure it's a short shower! Also shave!"

Haruhi huffed at her and walked into the bathroom. Closing the door and turning on the shower.

Ayaki waited until she heard the shower turn on before she turned to her makeup vanity in the corner of the room. She hummed as she started pulling out her lightest shades of makeup from their places and setting them on the top in front of the mirror. She pulled out the purple and blue eye shadows, running quickly to one of the shirts to make sure they matched. She ran back over and pulled out her mascara and her container of brushes. She pulled out the ones she would need and then moved to the side of her vanity and looking at all of her hair things on her wall before pulling out her straightener and a few purple and blue hair clips. She grabbed her hair dryer and then set the hair supplies down next to the makeup.

She ran over to the button that was next to her bed and pressed it. "Chad? Oh Chaddddddd."

"Yes Lady Ayaki?" His voice came through into the room.

"Can you send Kiara in here with those hair supplies I had Paul run out and get yesterday? And quickly please." She moved away from the button and ran back into the closet. She grabbed undergarments for the day from both her and Haruhi's side and set them on their beds.

She grabbed the sundress she was looking at earlier and put it back into her closet. She heard the bathroom door open and walked out of the closet to find Haruhi wrapped in a light pink robe looking at the outfit on her bed.

"Haruhi come over to the vanity so I can blow dry your hair." Ayaki pulled out the vanity chair and patted the cushioned seat, smiling at Haruhi.

Haruhi walked over eyeing the makeup and hair supplies warily. Ayaki huffed at her and pulled her into the chair. She plugged her blow dryer in and grabbed a comb. She brushed through Haruhi's wet hair and followed the comb with the blow dryer. She moved faster as the hair got loose and began to dry and soon enough the short strands were completely dry.

"Thanks Ayaki," Haruhi said as she ran a hand through her hair, smiling at the softness the expensive products in the bathroom had put into it. "I usually just let it air dry."

"Air drying hair is better for it, but I need it dry for the style we're both having. Where is-oh there you are Kiara!" Ayaki ran to the door and pulled Kiara the rest of the way through. "Go ahead and get the hair clipped in, I've got to do her makeup."

Kiara nodded and smiled at Haruhi as she walked over and set a container on the vanity. She began pulling out hair extensions, which Haruhi was surprised to see matched her hair color.

"Um, Ayaki?" She said turning to look at her friend.

"Relax Haruhi. You've worn these hair extensions before. When you went on a date with Hikaru I believe." Ayaki kneeled down and grabbed the lotion from her vanity before she started to rub it on Haruhi's legs.

"Ayaki!" Haruhi squealed as she tried to get her legs out of her friend's grip.

"Relax Haruhi, you'll thank me later when you don't have razor burn. Stay still so Kiara can put the hair in." Ayaki didn't look up from where she was quickly rubbing lotion onto Haruhi's knees. She pulled the robe apart more, making sure to cover Haruhi before she could squeal and move to cover herself. She grabbed some more lotion and rubbed it onto her thighs and then grabbed her arm and rubbed the leftover onto them.

Haruhi huffed and closed her eyes as Kiara began to put the hair on her.

"Don't move Haruhi, I'm going to start doing your makeup." Ayaki said before she grabbed the concealer and a brush to apply it with.

Ayaki and Kiara worked silently for a few minutes, both of them focused on what they were doing. Haruhi didn't speak, too nervous to break their focus and mess up all their hard work.

"Miss Ayaki?" Kiara spoke up finally after a few more minutes.

"Yes Kiara?" Ayaki said looking up briefly from where she was blending the purple and blue eyeshadows together on Haruhi's eyelids, trying to achieve a smokey eye with the bright colors.

"How do you want her hair styled today?" Kiara asked grabbing the hair brush and starting to brush out the slightly tangled hair.

"Have about three braids going back on either side and pull it all back into a ponytail. Haruhi's not used to having long hair so I don't want her poor neck to be dripping sweat." Ayaki said turning back to Haruhi's eyelids.

"Yes miss," Kiara said. They worked quietly for a while longer until Ayaki put down the mascara she had been putting on Haruhi and smiled.

"There, you're done." She said to her. Haruhi blinked open her eyes and frowned at her friend.

"It doesn't feel like I have that much makeup on my face, what were you putting on me this whole time?" Haruhi made to turn to look at herself and Ayaki turned her chair away from the mirror on her vanity.

"Don't look yet! Not until you're dressed. I want you to see the full thing." Ayaki smiled.

Haruhi frowned at her friend before she noticed that Ayaki had makeup on her face as well. "When did you do that?"

"While I was doing yours. I had to stop and wait for the makeup to set and the breaks were enough from me to get mine done. Close your eyes so Kiara can spray your hair to make it stay." Ayaki walked over to her bed and picked up her clothes, she changed quickly into the outfit and walked back over to where Haruhi was waiting.

"Okay, go get dressed but don't look at yourself until I get done. I want to see your reaction." Ayaki said helping Haruhi out of the chair and then sitting down. "Kiara please style my hair like Haruhi's. Except leave my bangs down, I think they'll look cute today."

Kiara nodded and grabbed the dry shampoo before putting it into Ayaki's hair.

Haruhi huffed and walked over to her bed. She slowly changed into the outfit. The shirt was a bit long and she looked over at Ayaki for help. Ayaki smiled at her, "I'll help you once Kiara's done styling my hair Haruhi. Give me a few minutes."

Haruhi nodded and pulled her flats on. She turned looking down at herself and smiled and how nice the skirt felt brushing against her smooth legs.

"Done miss Ayaki," Kiara said putting the hairspray down and moving out of the way.

"Thank you Kiara. You can go on break for the rest of the morning. Tell Chad before you eat that I've given you makeup and hair for me and Haruhi for the rest of our stay." Ayaki said smiling at her.

Kiara smiled back at her. "Yes miss Ayaki, thank you miss Ayaki." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Ayaki turned to Haruhi and looked her over. Haruhi did the same to her and found that Ayaki had pulled her skirt up to rest just below her bellybutton and that she had rolled the extra fabric on her blouse up and tied a small knot at the front so her bellybutton could be seen and a bit of her stomach.

"Do you want me to look like you?" Haruhi asked moving to pull her skirt up.

"If you want, but I think you'll look cute this way." Ayaki walked over to help her get her outfit on the way she had hers. Ayaki smiled when they were finished. "There, now you can look."

Haruhi followed her to the closet and gasped in surprise when she saw the mirror.

They looked amazing standing next to each other. While they didn't look as alike as the twins did to their sister, they looked more alike than Haruhi would have guessed. The outfit enhanced Haruhi's small curves and made them seem, more, while Ayaki's somehow diminished her curves a bit so they looked similar in the way their bodies looked. Their makeup was the exact same and their outfits made the makeup stand out more on them. Haruhi's eyes looked darker than usual, as did Ayaki's. Haruhi turned to look at the girl and smiled.

"Do you like it?" Ayaki asked looking nervously at her. Haruhi laughed and nodded earning a sigh of relief from the older girl. "Good, I was afraid you wouldn't."

"I love it; you should make sure to get a picture of us together to send to your mom." Haruhi walked out of the closet and turned to walk out of the room.

"I'll get a picture of just you as well. Your dad will want to see this." Ayaki paused to grab the two purses that were hanging up, blue and purple to match their outfits. Ayaki looked inside them and smiled when she saw that their wallets, phones, and sunglasses were already in them. "Oh Chad, you wonderful man you."

"What? What did Chad do?" Haruhi asked, taking the purple purse that Ayaki held out to her and slipping it on over her head and across her body.

"He just knows everything that needs to happen to keep us all on track. I need to talk to my father about giving him a vacation and a raise." Ayaki put her purse on and walked out of the room. "Come on Haruhi, the guys are probably bored out of their minds."

Haruhi laughed and followed her. They walked down the stairs and Haruhi slowed down a bit. Ayaki turned to look at her and frowned.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Haruhi sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Haruhi?"

"What if they make fun of me?" Haruhi asked suddenly. Ayaki blinked at the usually uncaring female before smiling.

"Oh Haruhi, they won't make fun. They'll probably be complimenting you back and forth until my brothers end up in a fight with Tamaki. And in the case that they do make fun, I will hurt them." Ayaki said smiling happily at her friend.

Haruhi blinked in surprise and then smiled back at her. "Yeah, I will too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:** **GOT part 2**

"Lady Ayaki? Are you ready for your bath?" Kiya asked opening the door. She smiled when the blanket shifted on the bed and dark red hair peaked out from the top. "Lady Ayaki?"

"Y-" Ayaki coughed to clear her throat and tried again. "Pardon me, what did you need Kiya?"

Kiya walked over to the bed and gently pulled the blanket back. "It's time for your bath my lady. You told me to come early so you could watch the sunset while your hair dries."

"Ah yes, let me get up. Did you get the bath ready?" Ayaki asked, slowly sitting up and stretching.

"Yes my lady. It should still be a bit hot when you first get in, but should cool soon." Kiya took the ribbon out of Ayaki's hair and grabbed a brush to quickly get out the knots.

Ayaki sighed and grabbed her cover from her chair. It was more to keep random servants from seeing her nightgown while she was walking than to keep her warm. The air was slightly chilly, but nothing she couldn't handle for the short walk to her bathing room.

Kiya lead her down the hall and they entered a room that had a slight mist from the hot water. Ayaki handed Kiya her cover and slowly entered the tub. She hissed at the temperature but as she rested her back against the wall she got used to it.

"Would you like some relaxers my lady? They have quite a few." Kiya walked over to a shelf and looked through the jars.

"Mint always feels nice," Ayaki said closing her eyes and trying to rest for as long as possible.

"Yes my lady, I'll scrub you down with mint and rose." Kiya walked back over and poured some of the mixture into the tub. A minty scent hit the air and they both sighed. Kiya put the jar back and walked over to another shelf, grabbing out the scrubbing brush and the rose soap. She set them on the floor near where Ayaki was relaxing and went to the final shelf, grabbing out both the mint hair wash and the rose hair wash.

Ayaki dozed in and out as Kiya cleaned her and scrubbed through her hair. The rose scent made her relax while the mint helped to wake her body up. She put her hair under water when Kiya asked her to. She felt the girls' nails scratching at her roots to make sure her hair was clean.

"There my lady, you are clean." Ayaki stood up and wrung her hair out. She climbed out of the bath and Kiya began to dry her off. She then grabbed a jar from the floor and began to rub the creamy mixture into her skin.

"Kiya what is this?" Ayaki asked watching her.

"Lotion my lady. The healers here made it and one of the servants here told me about it. She said it's supposed to protect your skin from the sun and to make it smoother. Do you not like it?" Kiya asked as she finished rubbing the mixture into her skin.

"No, it's fine. I've just never heard of it." Ayaki ran her hand along her side and smiled at the new smooth feel her skin had. "Please keep putting it on me after my baths."

"Of course my lady." Kiya smiled and helped her put her cover back on. "Come my lady, the sun is about to rise."

They walked down the hall and Ayaki smiled at the servants they passed. "Good morning," She said to them. They smiled and bowed their heads to her.

She walked into her room and onto her balcony, grabbing a light fur to place around her body while the morning chill faded away with the rising sun. She laid out on her chair and tossed her hair behind her. Kiya walked over and began to gently brush it as they both listened to the sounds of the water and Kings Landing waking up for the day.

Ayaki watched as the sky went from black, to blue, to purple. As it began to fade into pink Kiya pulled out some ribbon to begin styling her hair. "How many braids today my lady?"

"Just two, on each side to combine at the back. Leave the rest down. I want to wear my hair like back at home." Ayaki frowned at the thought of her hair coming to look the way the ladies here wore it.

"Yes my lady, I will keep putting braids in your hair," Kiya said sectioning out her hair and beginning to braid it.

A knock at the door startled them both. Kiya turned to go answer it but stopped when Chad entered.

"My lady, my apologizes. I didn't realize you were undressed." He covered his eyes with his hand and turned his head away from her.

"What do you need Chad?" Ayaki asked relaxing again so Kiya could finish her hair.

"Your brothers are taking a walk around Kings Landing with the small council. I believe the king and your nephew are joining them as well." Kiya tied the ribbon and quickly brushed out the rest of her hair. Ayaki stood up and the fur fell from her shoulders.

"What does that have to do with me? It sounds as if the lords and the King are going to discuss business." Ayaki walked into her room and tossed her cover off. Kiya quickly grabbed her dress and helped her put it on. She secured the green dress with a gold belt around Ayaki's waist and put a few gold bracelets on each arm.

Ayaki turned to face Chad and smiled at him. "You can look now Chad."

He turned and bowed his head before straightening up. "Apologizes my lady. Getting back on the matter at hand, the king wants you to join the walk around Kings Landing because you know the most about it. Your brothers told him that it was you that would take the trips here with your father while your mother and them would stay at your home."

"Indeed I visited here more than them, but they should be able to show the small council the land. When are they going?" Ayaki asked watching Kiya as she walked into a separate part of her chambers and came back with green dyed leather sandals. Ayaki sat down so her shoes could be put on.

"Your brother, Kaoru I believe it was, said they were going after court this morning. Court which you must attend as the future queen," Chad said bowing to her as she stood up.

"I know this Chad." She sighed and looked out on her balcony as the sun shined in. "Please grab my breakfast and bring it to the high garden. I want some time alone before I have to be seen as the future queen by everyone here."

"Yes my lady," Kiya said. Her and Chad bowed to her and then left the room. Ayaki sighed and walked over to her bed. She grabbed her silver chain bracelet from the table and put it on her wrist. It rested comfortably on her wrist and she smiled at the comfort.

"Lady Ayaki? Kiya just headed to the kitchen to grab your breakfast. Shall we head to the garden?" Chad's voice came through her door and she sighed again.

"Yes, I'm coming." She walked to the door and opened it. She turned and began walking toward the hidden stairwell that would take them directly to the garden.

~XxXx~

"Your grace? Where are we going?" Haruhi asked as she followed him with his breakfast. He looked back at her and smiled.

"The highest garden in King's Landing, I want to eat without everyone watching my every move. Come Haruhi, we shall eat together." Takashi kept climbing the stairs and stopped suddenly looking at the guard placed in front of the entrance. The guard turned around at the sound reaching for his sword, he stopped when he realized who it was and quickly fell to his knees.

"Forgive me your grace, I was only trying to protect my lady. I had no idea you would be coming up here," He said quickly, looking up at him.

"Indeed, as I wanted no one to know I was coming, now who is here? Who are you protecting?" Takashi asked curiously as he walked around the guard and peered into the garden.

He froze when his eyes met an emerald stare. Her eyes widened and then she smiled at him.

"Your grace," She said, bowing her head to him before straightening up and grabbing an apple from the table she was sitting at. "How can I help you this beautiful morning?"

"Lady Ayaki, I apologize. I didn't mean to interrupt your breakfast. I'll just head back to my chambers." He bowed his head and turned to leave.

"Nonsense, come your grace, we shall eat together." He turned and blinked in shock at her. She smiled at him and held out the apple. "Besides, we should get to know each other a bit before we spend all day in each other's presence."

He smiled at her and gently took the apple from her hand. "Good point, Haruhi? Bring my breakfast please. Then tell the small council I will see them in court in an hour. Until then no one is to interrupt my time with my future queen."

Ayaki blushed at the statement. Haruhi walked over and placed his breakfast across from hers and bowed to them both. She quickly left and Ayaki turned to look at him.

"So your grace, what shall we talk about?" She asked as she sat down and grabbed the apple off his plate. He sat down across from her and his eyes zeroed in on the silver chain.

"Everything you wear is gold, besides that chain. I know your house colors are green and gold, so why the silver?" He asked, taking a bite from the apple.

"Oh, I didn't think anyone noticed. It's a remembrance chain." Her hand touched the chain and she gently pulled it off. She held it out to him and he took it.

"A remembrance chain? I've heard of them, but I never understood the purpose." His fingers gently traced the links on the chain.

"They are so we remember someone that was close to us. They are usually made of something that the person had with them such as a sword, or a piece of clothing they loved dearly." She watched him as she took a bite of her apple.

"Who are you remembering?" He asked looking back up at her.

"I'm remembering my tiger, Bolivian. He was very dear to me." She looked at the chain in his hand and an image of a beautiful white tiger running around in the water came to mind.

"You had a pet tiger?" Takashi asked in surprise.

Ayaki smiled at him and nodded. "My family's animal is a tiger your grace, it's not uncommon that when new cubs are born those of my family get them as companions. Me and my brothers got cubs at the same time, cubs are usually born in threes. They chose the two orange cubs, females, and I got the beautiful white male."

"What happened to them?" Takashi asked, gently setting the chain back on her wrist and beginning to eat.

"Oh Ares and Iris are fine, they're both back home probably missing Hikaru and Kaoru terribly. No, the only one who's gone is mine." She took a drink of her lemon water and smiled at the taste.

Takashi looked up at her. "What happened to him?"

Ayaki sighed and looked at him. "Do you remember the queens court? Her ladies?" He nodded. "Well her youngest, Hinako, was extremely interested in marrying Kaoru when we were younger. She came to my homelands all the time for about a year and I finally told her that Kaoru already had ladies that were arranged for him to marry, ladies from our homeland. He just had to choose which one he wanted to be his wife. She freaked out and pushed me into the sea. Bolivian was sleeping in the sun at the time and ran over. He attacked her because she had attacked me. He didn't mean to hurt her, only to protect me, but she got a deep scratch on her arm that had to get stitched. After it happened the queen demanded Bolivian's fur be made into a cloak for Hinako. My father got the queen to agree to just 'killing the beast'. He killed him, we burned his body and tossed his ashes into the sea."

"That's, horrible. I'm so sorry Ayaki." Takashi reached over and gently held her hand. "But the chain?"

"It was a part of his collar. Hikaru's tiger, Ares, has a gold collar. Kaoru's tiger, Iris, has a bronze collar. And my tiger had a silver collar. They melted the silver, and made it into this chain and a small pendant that's in the memory room of my home." Ayaki squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

Takashi looked at her for a few moments before he frowned. "Do you think I could have Ares and Iris come here?"

Ayaki blinked at him in shock. "I, I um believe so. We had them here while they were cubs, but that's only because before a year old you have to imprint on them. I don't think we've ever had full grown tigers here before."

Takashi took his hand back and rested it against his cheek. "I think I would like to try. They're trained yes?"

"Yes, we start training them after they first start walking on their own. I could send a letter to my grandfather and have them sent over on the next ship." Ayaki smiled at him.

"Please do, and I believe it is time for us to head down for court." Takashi stood and held out his hand to her. "Come my lady, we must announce you as the future queen."

Ayaki flushed and took his hand standing up. He released her hand and they walked over to the entrance.

~XxXx~

Ayaki wrung her hands nervously outside of the throne room. Kaoru watched her worriedly as he stood in green royal robes matching his brother with a gold belt. His sword rested in its sheath and his hair was pinned back on the left side while Hikaru's hair was left alone so people could tell them apart. Hikaru stood before the entrance to the throne room, his hand gripping his sword and watching Ayaki, quickly growing annoyed at her pacing.

"Aya quit pacing, you're making yourself more nervous." Kaoru grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "You'll be fine."

"I'm sorry brothers, I'm just afraid for how the lords and ladies will handle the news of having a future queen when they just got a new king." Ayaki squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"They better handle it well, or else they'll have the fury of our family at their throats." Hikaru tightened his grip on his sword.

"Hika, I don't need you fighting for me. I'm a big girl and I can fight my own battles." Hikaru huffed and glared at the door again. Ayaki walked over and gently took his hand off his sword and squeezed it. "But if I ever need someone to fight for me, I will call for you first."

Hikaru smiled at her. He began to say something but they heard Takashi's voice ring loud and clear through the door. "I would like to introduce to you, your possible future queen. Lady Ayaki Wakahisa, and her brothers Hikaru and Kaoru."

Ayaki sighed heavily and let go of their hands. She walked in front of the door and they moved behind her on either side of her. She straightened her back and placed a smile on her face as the door opened.

She walked into the court room and a few servants began to clap for her, soon enough the entire room was filled with applause. Her smile became more natural and she walked towards the iron throne. Takashi stood in front of the throne and Tamaki stood beside him with Haruhi. Haruhi held a pillow with a piece of fabric covering it and Ayaki looked at it curiously.

"Lady Ayaki will be treated with all the respect you give me. We will spend a year getting to know each other and at the end of the year we will either be married or she will go back to her homelands to marry a lord there. Her brothers will stay here and they are to be treated with the respect their titles as lords deserve. If I hear any bad rumors about any of them I will find the source and they will have consequences." He turned to look at her and smiled holding out his hand.

She took it and he helped her walk the rest of the way up. He turned her to face the crowd and Haruhi removed the fabric on the pillow. Under it was four elegant pieces of gold jewelry.

Tamaki began to speak and she focused on him as her brothers walked up to stand beside Haruhi.

"Lady Ayaki of the Summer Isles and the Islands of Evera, do you promise to protect this land as long as you are here?" Tamaki's voice rang out and she turned her head to face the crowd.

"I promise to care for this land and to help it keep growing to the needs of our kingdom." Kaoru picked up one of the pieces of jewelry and attached it to one of her side braids.

"A tiger lily to represent the land you came from and to give you the courage to keep going." He bowed to her and walked over to stand next to Satoshi.

"Lady Ayaki, do you promise to care for the people as long as you are here?" Ayaki looked back up and smiled.

"I promise to care for everyone and do everything I can as a possible future queen to make everyone in our kingdom happy." Hikaru picked up another piece of jewelry and walked to her other side. He attached it to another of her side braids.

"A tiger lily to represent the people you have not left behind, but the people you now have the power to protect. Let it give you the strength to keep going." He bowed to her and walked to stand next to Kaoru.

"Lady Ayaki, do you promise to keep the king safe and stay by his side until it is deemed by both of you that this is not what the gods want?" Ayaki turned to look at Takashi and smiled at him.

"I promise to be there for him until he no longer wishes me to be, even if we don't get married I hope we can still be friends." Takashi smiled at her and took the last tiger lily from the pillow. He walked over and placed it in the braid at the back of her head.

"A tiger lily to represent the family in which you were born and the family you will gain while in Kings Landing. Let it give you the love to keep going." He walked around and grabbed her hands. He kissed each of her palms and walked back over to stand beside Haruhi.

"Kneel Lady Ayaki." Ayaki knelt immediately at Tamaki's command and closed her eyes. "Lady Ayaki, do you swear to do everything you can while you are here, until your last breath to protect the land, the people, the animals, and the king?"

"Yes." Her voice rang out clearly and she could feel the energy of the room.

"Do you swear to always be there for your people even if it doesn't seem necessary? Will you ride into battle for your people?" Ayaki sat up straighter.

"I swear it by the old gods and the new that I will protect them with my last breath and that I will never leave their side when they need me."

Tamaki put down his scroll and grabbed the custom made crown. He walked behind her and she felt something being placed into her hair.

"Ayaki Wakahisa, you knelt as Lady Ayaki. Rise as the possible queen and show yourself to the court."

Ayaki opened her eyes and gently stood. She raised her chin and straightened her back and shoulders.

Tamaki walked around and smiled at her before her knelt down and bowed his head. She looked behind him and was shocked to see the court doing the same. Soon enough no one but the king was standing.

She cleared her throat and gently raised her hand palm up. "Rise my subjects, for you shall never have to kneel to me again. I will ask for the respect of kneeling to our king, but I am not your full queen, not yet, and I understand I don't deserve that right until I earn it. After court the small council, my brothers, the king and myself are going to walk around Kings Landing to take in what needs to be done. If you wish to speak to us then do not hesitate, I will listen to everything you have to say."

The court smiled at her and she turned and walked to stand beside the throne. Takashi followed her and sat down. "Mitsukuni. The first order of business."

"Yes your grace," Mitsukuni walked forward and pulled a piece of parchment from his side bag. He unrolled it and faced the crowd. "Anyone having to do with giving horses for the king's army come forward."

Ayaki relaxed as the court went back to what it usually was. She sighed and looked around the room, surprised to find so many people staring at her. She frowned and turned to look at the lords that had walked forward.

"Lords of my kingdom, we didn't lose many horses in our battle but to the ones we have lost I will repay you with a pregnant mare. So she can not only give you a healthy new colt, but so she can care for it as well. I asked you to brand your horses before we took them for the battle. Please go to the field that is holding all of them and round up your horses. Mitsukuni send a few knights with them to help keep track of how many each lord gets. Come back to me with a list of who's missing horses," Takashi said, his voice traveling through the room.

Ayaki watched him with interest. She had heard of this young man from the horse lands near the islands of her birth, but had never thought he would become the next king. He was very suited for it and she smiled at the thought of the peace her kingdom would have for the rest of his life.

Mitsukuni grabbed a few knights and sent them off with the lords. He stood next to Tamaki and looked at Kyoya. "Kyoya, your turn."

Kyoya walked a few steps up and looked at the king. "Your grace, we must discuss the losses in gold for the battle. The mad king-"

Ayaki cleared her throat and looked down at him. "Money is not something to be discussed in public. We should discuss this later in the small council's room."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes at her and frowned. "Apologies Lady Ayaki but I believe that is for the king to decide, not his future wife."

Ayaki narrowed her eyes at him. "I was raised here. My family gave more money to the old king than anyone else. Don't treat me as if I am a child to be scolded for speaking out of turn. I have every right to voice my concerns and opinions as do you."

Takashi cleared his throat and looked at her. "Ayaki, I understand that your uncle never spoke of money in court but I don't think it's an issue now."

"Never spoke of money in court? What false rumors-"

"Your grace, if I may." They all turned to look at Kaoru. He smiled at his sister in apology for interrupting her. Takashi nodded at him to continue. "Our uncle always spoke of money in public, that's why the throne got robbed so many times. Whispers of piles of gold can tempt even the richest of men. My sister is only trying to protect what money the crown still has. I believe she is correct in not wanting to speak about this right now."

Ayaki smiled at him and turned to look at Kyoya. He smiled and bowed to her. "My apologies Lady Ayaki. I will not speak of it in court again."

Ayaki nodded at him. "You are forgiven, but until the matter of money is figured out I want Kaoru to help you. He was close to the old keeper of coin and learned a few things."

Kaoru nodded and smiled at her. "I would be honored to help the crown in any way I can."

Kyoya frowned and looked down at the floor. Takashi narrowed his eyes at him. "Kyoya, was there anything else you needed to discuss today in court?"

"No your grace, that was all." Takashi nodded and turned to face the crowd.

"Anyone else that has problems they need to be resolved please walk forward one at a time. I will do my best to help you." Takashi waved his hand at the crowd and a woman stepped forward holding a basket.

"Your grace, I wanted to gift you and the future queen with fresh fruits from my farm. If you want them that is," She bowed her head and placed the basket on the first step.

Ayaki walked down the stairs and picked up the basket. She peered inside and her lips formed a smile. She turned to the woman and handed her the cloth that had covered the fruit. "You grew these at you farm?"

The woman nodded and smiled at her. "Yes your grace, the soil is very fertile."

Ayaki nodded and pulled out one of the fruits and held it out to her brothers. "We've only ever had these at home where the soil is so fertile we can grow a full grown tree in under a year. I've never seen one in kings landing. Kiya, take these to my chambers please. I will share them with my brothers and the small council later on. Thank you very much for this gift."

The woman bowed and walked back into the crowd. Ayaki turned to face the crowd and smiled. "The next person please."

An older man came forward holding the hand of a younger woman with a pregnant belly. Ayaki looked at them curiously.

"How can we help you?" Takashi asked looking down at them with interest as well.

"Your grace, future queen. I wish to be honored by the two of you giving a name to my child. We know not the sex, but we were hoping, my wife and I that is, if you two would give us both a female and male name. Please, naming the child after what you two choose would be an honor." The older man and woman bowed to them.

Ayaki walked down the steps and approached the woman. She smiled at her and held out her hand gently. "May I please?"

The woman nodded and placed Ayaki's hand on her belly. Ayaki smiled and giggled when the baby inside began to move. "How lovely. Tell me, when are you due?"

"Sometime within the next moon your grace." The woman said proudly.

"Due this moon and you're still walking around?" Takashi asked curiously standing up and looking down at her.

"Just for today your grace, after we leave here I'm on bedrest until the birth." The woman said and bowed her head to him.

Ayaki looked back at Takashi and smiled at him. "May we? Please?"

Takashi's eyes softened at her and he smiled. "Of course Ayaki. Which one do you want, male or female?"

"Male please," She looked back at the couple and looked down at the woman's stomach. "If you be born a boy your name shall be Argoton. May it bring you power and strength."

"If it be born a girl, her name shall be Ivati. May it bring her beauty and grace." Takashi said. The couple smiled wide at them and bowed again.

"Thank you your graces. We shall be heading home now." The husband grabbed the wife's hand and began to walk out of court.

Ayaki walked over to where the healers were standing. "Which one of you births?"

A young woman walked forward and bowed her head. "Me you grace."

Ayaki nodded and pointed to the couple. "I want you to birth their child. As soon as she goes into labor have them brought here by my carriage. I want them placed into a room with healers helping them at all times. They will stay in the castle for a moon and then ride home with everything they need for the child. Is this understood?"

The healers bowed their heads and nodded at her. "Yes your grace."

A Lord walked forward and looked in disgust at the couple. "They are peasants my lady, they do not deserve the castle for a birth."

Ayaki's eyes flashed and she began to walk towards the Lord.

"How dare you?" She heard her brother's coming down the steps and held her hand up to stop them. Hikaru's angered voice faded out and she stood in front of the Lord.

"What is your name?" She asked him.

"Lord Yuki my lady. I have lands in the North." He said and smirked at her. She smiled and turned to look at the couple before looking back at him.

"Tell me, who birthed you?"

"My mother, along with our healer." He said, confused.

"Tell me, who births servants or peasant's children?" She asked him. Takashi watched her curiously and found his hand gripping his throne.

"No one my lady, the women are left to themselves and their family." He said. Ayaki nodded and turned to the rest of the court. Her voiced raised so they could all hear it.

"Peasant women and slave women are almost always sick during the birth, or they get sick soon after. Peasant babies are the most likely to have issues and deaths. Who needs the peasant men and women?"

The man laughed and looked over at the couple. "No one."

"Oh are you sure of that Lord Yuki?" She asked, her voice sharp. He turned to look at her in shock. "Tell me, you are you Lord of besides your precious northern land?"

"My council, my children. The people of my lands."

"Ahh, and those people, are they lords and ladies?" She asked walking back and forth in front of him watching him with sharp eyes.

"No, they are peasants." He said, his eyes growing cold.

"And if your peasants began to fall ill and die during birth would you then have any more peasants to rule over?" She asked stopping in front of him.

"No." He growled out.

"Then tell me, how do they not deserve the best care for the birth?"

He glared at her and reached for his sword at his side. Ayaki saw this and grabbed the dagger that rested against the knot at the back of her dress. She held the tip to the edge of his cheek and smiled at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Killing a lady is cause for imprisonment, killing the future queen is treason. Think carefully about your next move Lord Yuki. I am knowledged in the way of sword fighting as well and I have more people to fight for me here than you do. Take your sword and toss it onto the floor. Now!" Her eyes flashed and he scowled at her.

His sword clattered to the floor and she put her dagger back into its holder. She knelt and picked up his sword, carrying it up the stairs with her and handing it to Takashi. "Your grace, he is in your court, it is your decision what to do with him."

He took the sword from her and handed it to Haruhi. "Give that to the Nights Watch. Lord Yuki, leave my castle, leave kings landing. Five of my knights will follow you. Your people are no longer your people. They will be moved to another northern Lord who will treat them with respect. If I hear anything more of you I will go north myself and deal with you. You are no longer a lord. Now, leave!"

The old lord knelt and then quickly left, two young boys following him. Takashi grabbed Ayaki's hand and gently kissed it. "I am sorry Ayaki, that you had to deal with this man. Now then, any peasants, servants, or any whores that are pregnant are to come to court when you are a moon away from birth. Me and Ayaki will give you a room, and care for you and the baby until it is deemed you are both healthy enough to go home. All mothers and babies deserve the best care. Mitsukuni. Make this law."

Mitsukuni nodded and wrote down on his parchment quickly. He looked up and smiled at Ayaki. "It is law."

Ayaki looked down at Takashi and smiled at him. "Thank you."

He nodded and turned back to the court. "The time of court is done. We will meet here again tomorrow, if you have something urgent get into line to speak to one of my knights."

The court bowed to him and moved to leave the room. Takashi stood and, still holding her hand, walked into the hallway behind the throne reserved for the king and queen. He stopped and looked down at her. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Ayaki laughed and shook her head at him. "No your grace. He didn't even touch me. I was the one who held the dagger, not him."

Takashi smiled at her and gently touched his fingertips to her cheek. "Takashi please. I am your equal if we are to be married. And I will have a sword made for you. A queen deserves a sword."

Ayaki blushed against his fingertips and nodded. "Thank you Takashi. I would love to have a sword, though I am very good with a dagger."

Takashi laughed and nodded. "I can tell, you had the dagger at his cheek before he could even blink. It was impressive. I'd love to see you during a battle."

Ayaki flushed with pride. "I train with my brothers. Perhaps you'll watch us during a lesson?"

"I would be honored." Takashi squeezed her fingers before releasing her hand and walking further into the hallway.

Ayaki touched her cheek and then rushed to catch up to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: GOT part 3

Ayaki followed Takashi through the hallway and soon found an opening with stairs leading up and down. Takashi turned to look at her and smiled.

"Going up heads to my chambers, and the queens as well. Going down brings us to a pathway through the rose gardens. If we keep going straight we'll head to the small council room. This is a pathway reserved just for the King and his Queen. I want to share this with you; I want to share my kingdom with you. Please do not hesitate to speak in court, to leave court, to talk to me or my council. You know more about these lands than I ever will. If I am wrong correct me, if my council is wrong correct them. Do not feel shame in being yourself Ayaki. If you are yourself while both inside the castle and out of it, the people will love you more, the lords and ladies will respect you more. Feel not shame, but pride in how you act."

He looked at the crown resting on her head and the tiger lilies attached to her braids. "Me, your brothers, and your grandmother had those made for you, specially designed for you. They are yours to wear how you choose. I thank you for giving me this opportunity to show you how good of a husband I can be to you. I promise to be as good to you and your lands as I can be within this year, and in the future as well if you choose to marry me."

"Takashi..." She murmured looking up at the man she once feared as emotionless. She had heard the rumors of a brave boy, turning into a fearless warrior. One that gave nothing to no one, except for the ones that followed him. Had heard of his glare stopping armies in their tracks and freezing horses with his stare. A man rumored to be an emotionless, heartless, human. Out for the blood of the ladies and lords of her uncle's kingdom.

Now she looked at him more clearly. At the man who watched her, his eyes open and honest. Filled with grief, grief from the killings he did, for the war he caused. But she saw the hope for a new life, for her and her people included. She smiled at him. "Come Takashi, your council and my brothers will be waiting."

His smile faltered for a moment before he nodded and turned to head towards the small council room. She gently touched his hand and when he opened it in surprise she took the moment to slide her hand into his and gently squeeze it.

"Just because I do not say words now, yours are beautiful and I thank you for the opportunity you have given me. You know how much I care for the people and for my family. I cannot wait to see what this year, and the future years hold for us should we both chose to get married. This year is for you as much as it is for me. We both have this time to see if the other is a good match." Takashi turned his head and smiled at her, a true smile that stopped her breath and made her heart quicken. He turned back and gently led her to the small council room.

He opened the door and she was shocked to hear Hikaru laughing. She walked further into the room, letting Takashi's hand go as she did, and found her nephew holding a vase of oil and Tamaki on the floor with his servant, Adam. Kaoru was shaking his head and fighting the grin, but he finally began laughing as well.

"Boys!" She said loudly. The room turned to look at her and Riko quickly hid the vase behind his back. "What happened here?"

"Tamaki fell," Kaoru began. "And he brought Adam down with him." Hikaru finished as he paused his laughter.

Ayaki narrowed her eyes at her brothers and then looked to Riko. "Riko? What happened?"

"Just as father and uncle Kao said!" he said quickly.

She blinked and raised an eyebrow at him slowly. She stared at him and he began to fiddle with his hands behind his back before he finally held the vase out towards her.

"It was just a prank…" He murmured. She grabbed the vase from him and set it on the table. She touched a finger to his chin and made him raise his head.

"I understand it was just a prank, but in King's Landing pranks aren't looked at as easily as in our homelands. This is your first time coming here as more than just a baby, and you don't understand the rules and actions just yet, but you will. Go wash your hands of the oil. You're joining us on our walk. But before you do, you will apologize to Tamaki and Adam. Tamaki is a member of the small council and needs to be treated with respect. Adam is your servant, having your own servant is a privilege Riko. Not your right. They are humans just like us, and need to be treated as such. Go now, and don't be slow."

He ran off after Adam and Ayaki shook her head at her brothers. "You only make him act worse."

"He's a child Ayaki, my child at that. Let him enjoy his freedom while he has it." Hikaru looked at her and smiled.

"Ayaki we often pulled pranks in our youth. The castle was filled with our cries of laughter. Yours were there too." Kaoru said as he smiled at her.

She smiled at them and nodded before turning to face the small council. "Shall we go?"

Mitsukuni nodded and began to lead the way. "Yes, the others should meet us at the entrance."

Ayaki trailed after him and found Takashi's hand grabbing hers. She looked to her right and smiled at him. He gently squeezed her hand and smiled down at her.

Her brothers fell behind her with Satoshi and the small council fell behind them. Ayaki hummed at the parade they were making before turning back around and finding Riko, Adam, and Tamaki waiting for them with more guards at the door.

"Come Riko, walk with your father and learn about king's Landing. We will be walking around the inner workings of the walls, and you will see much. Keep your eyes open, and your ears trained for anything." Riko walked over and grabbed his father's hand before looking at her.

"Do I need my sword?" He asked as he looked to where Adam was holding it.

Ayaki laughed and shook her head. "No Riko. We have the Captain of the Kings guard, the king himself, his brother, your father, your uncle, and all the guards. All have been highly trained and will protect us."

Riko frowned and nodded at her. "Yes Auntie Aya."

Takashi looked down at him and smiled. "If you wish to bring it with you you may, but keep it in its sheath. Only draw it if you are in danger."

Riko smiled brightly at him and ran over to Adam so he could get it attached to his hip. Ayaki smiled at him and touched his cheek as he fell back behind her.

"Ready?" Mitsukuni asked as he stood before them. Takashi nodded and the doors were opened.

Ayaki blinked quickly against the bright light and found herself looking at a crowd of people. Takashi stiffened beside her and she looked over to find him frowning and glaring down at the people. She pulled on his hand and he turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked him quietly.

"Them. The people. They do not like me. I am not who they think I am. They want so much from me." He nodded towards the crowd and sighed.

"Hush. You won the war. You have the blood of the king on your sword, and his family beside you. As long as I'm here, they will not harm you." He blinked down at her in surprise. She flushed before raising her chin slightly and smiling at the crowd. She raised her hand and waved to them.

"Good day citizens of King's Landing!" She shouted out. They turned to face her and she smiled brighter. "I am Ayaki Wakahisa. Niece of the old King. Future wife to the new. I am going on a walk today with the King and his small council. Shall you need anything please come forward and ask. Now please, make way for we don't wish to step on anyone's toes."

They smiled and laughed along with her and slowly moved to either side of the walkway. She pulled Takashi forward and smiled at his worried frown. She spoke quietly to him. "These are your people now Takashi. All they want is to see you, be seen, and be heard. All you can give to them is that. Come my king, let us walk."

She pulled him down the steps and onto the walkway. Mitsukuni moved to be in front of them and she smiled at the people as they passed.

"Auntie Aya?" She turned and found Riko holding her left hand.

"Yes my knight?" She murmured.

"Why do the people look so differently from the people at our homelands. These people are dirty, and skinny." Ayaki hushed him and turned her head to smile at a child who looked at them.

"This is how peasants and slaves are treated here Riko. King's Landing is not kind to its people. Not as our lands are. Here peasants are pushed aside, left for dead, or sold for more money. In our land we treat them as people, we help them, try to feed them if we can, give them our old clothes so they are not cold." Ayaki looked at the child again and sighed when she saw his torn rags. "But we are in King's Landing now. This is not our home."

"Should I treat them that way now? As less than?" Riko asked.

Ayaki kissed his hand and smiled at him. "What way do you think they should be treated? I can't make that decision for you little knight. You must make it for yourself."

Riko frowned and looked around them. Ayaki turned to look around them as well and saw how easy it was to see the poor from the rich. The peasants from the lords. She turned and saw Takashi looking at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"How would you treat them?" He asked her. She looked around and sighed heavily at the number of people in chains. The number of women clinging to men and kissing at their necks while the men slurred their words, drunk at this early hour. She looked behind her, at the small councils elegant robes. The castle guards shining metal. Even her personal servant Kiya was dressed in a dress far better than any of the women standing outside.

She turned back to Takashi and blinked up at him. "I honestly don't know Takashi. I grew up with my parents teaching me to treat others with respect, to care for our people. To listen to what they say. But when I came to visit my uncle, when I came here. I was shown another world. Where if you were born privileged, you stayed that way. If you were born poor, you stayed poor. Here there's one person that can change that and it's the king. My uncle never changed things. He liked how everything was. How he could toss a few coins, coins that meant nothing to the crown, and watch grown men fight for them. He took joy in others pain. He thought it funny, thought it amusing."

"And you?" He asked her gently.

"I wish to change the dynamic. Not to kill the lords, no, but to make it easier for everyone. I don't want to see people struggle. In my home lands the only ones that struggle are the ones near death. We try our best to care for them all, and we have the soil, the money, the people to do so. I believe it could happen here as well, if only we could get it started. Begin to introduce the lords to the peasants. Instead of having grand parties where the poor look on, inviting them into the castle to dance with them as well. No one knows how amazing one night can be to the poor. One night they can look back on and say 'For once, I was there. I wasn't stealing food from the pockets of the lords. Instead I was eating at their table. Enjoying the food with them.' I want to give the people what they need, what they want. The same my family did for me." She looked around them as she spoke and found her eyes drawn to the whore house again. She saw a woman stiffen from a rough kiss from a too-drunk man. She looked back at Takashi and smiled. "I want too much for a lifetime. I wish for what few do in my position."

Takashi watched as she looked around and watched as her eyes were drawn to the women and children. He smiled and squeezed her hand. "I want for my subjects to be happy. I want to know them all. Their stories. Their families. I want to know them as people, not as my people. I want to be a leader, not just a king. I don't want the kingdom the mad king had. I don't want to lose myself from the amount of power I have."

"My uncle, the mad king as everyone calls him, didn't lose himself because of all the power he had, he lost himself because of all the power he thought he could gain." She turned to look at him. "Takashi, I loved my uncle. To everyone else he was a king. A king that wanted to burn the city to the ground. But, to me, he was the best man in the world. He loved me. He gave me everything I could ever want. I was his princess, and he was my king. I didn't realize until I got older that he was losing his mind. Up until five years ago I thought he was still perfect."

"Five years ago, that's when he sent boats to my homelands." Takashi said, thinking back on that horrible day. Hundreds of boats hit the shore. His tribe had no time to react. Horses ran at them, men with shining armor and swords killing any who tried to fight. His father, Khal Korno, finally fell to his death after too many screams filled his young ears.

"Yes. Your homelands, once beautiful and full of life, now sit enslaved and overrun with people from King's Landing. I am sorry Takashi." She blinked up at him and he saw sadness and guilt in her eyes.

"They aren't like that anymore. As long as I am on the throne no one shall harm my homelands. I hope that no one's homelands are harmed, but I am only one man. I can only do so much." He squeezed her hand and smiled at her. "That's enough talk of the past for now, we can talk over food sometime about our pasts. Today is to see our people."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes. It is."

They followed Mitsukuni through the inner workings of King's Landing. They made notes of what needs to be fixed, while Kyoya and Tamaki wrote them down. Ayaki made a mental note to visit the whore houses later on, without the king, to see how the women were doing.

She paused the walk when she saw children running in and out of a small grassy area. She released Takashi's hand and walked towards them, a gentle smile on her face.

One little boy paused in his playing and stared at her. She smiled at him. "Hello little one, my name's Ayaki. What's yours?"

"I-it's Hibiki your grace," he bowed to her and she laughed.

"I'm not queen dear child, not yet anyways. Come, show me what you were playing." She gently kicked the ball at her feet towards him.

He smiled and kicked it back. "You have to get it into that hole on the wall. Jeffery is blocking the hole, if you get it into the hole your team gets a point."

"Well that sounds fun. May I play with you all?" she looked around at all the children and found them smiling at her. "Kiya, come take my jewelry please."

Kiya walked forward with a small basket and Ayaki took off her crown and gold tiger lilies. She set them into the box before undoing the golden belt around her waist. She turned to the children and kicked the ball towards the wall.

Takashi watched with the rest of their party from the small dirt wall separating the grass from the walkway. He smiled as he saw Ayaki get a point and cheer for her team.

Her dress became filthy from the many children running around her kicking up mud and running into her, trying to stop her from getting another point. She laughed along with them and ignored the looks the lords were giving her.

"Oh is this where she ran off to?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru, Riko, and himself walked up from checking on the new armor they had order from the black smith.

"Ah, she found the children." Hikaru said, affection obvious in his voice.

"Does she do this often back home?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes, any free time she had was spent playing with the children and helping them to learn how to read and write." Kaoru sat on the wall and watched his older sister.

"That seems highly unusual for a lady," Kyoya said. His eyes narrowed on the bottom of her dress and he sneered. "Ladies aren't supposed to get dirty."

"Maybe not in your home, but where we were raised, we were taught to treat children as the most important things in the world, because they are. Children will be here after we leave. If getting dirty and taking off her jewelry will get the children to trust and talk to her, Ayaki will do it, no questions asked," Hikaru said. Patting his son's head and smiling at him.

"Auntie Aya spent many days playing with me and the other children in our homelands. After a time she just cut her dresses short." Riko smiled up at Hikaru.

"Cut her dresses? It's not right for a lady to cut her dresses to above the ankle." Kyoya narrowed his eyes at them.

"Again, maybe here it is, but while we were at home, Ayaki was able to do as she pleased. He dressed were often cut to just below her knees. Many of the ladies back home did that, our summers get too hot for long dresses." Hikaru looked over at him and glared. "Is there going to be a problem with my sister doing as she pleases here?"

"No, of course not." Kyoya looked down at his paper and frowned. "We must get going. We have a few more places to see before we head back to the castle for food."

"Ayaki!" Kaoru shouted out. She turned from her game and smiled at him. She ran over and stopped beside Kiya.

"Is it time to leave?" She said, sounding out of breath. Hikaru nodded and she turned to Kiya so she could get her belt back on. "Okay, just give me a moment to get my things back on."

Takashi smiled at her. "Did you have fun?"

"Of course! I haven't played like that since I was back home. I think my dress is ruined, but I'll cut off the dirty bottom and give it to someone shorter than me. I have more dresses." She smiled at him and held her arms up so Kiya could tie her belt back on. Ayaki bowed her head slightly so Kiya could put her tiger lilies and crown back on and smiled at her. "Kiya, you're shorter than me, would you like my dress?"

Kiya smiled at her and knelt to look at the bottom of the dress. "I would love to have your dress my lady, I shall begin washing it when we get back to the castle."

"Kiya it's a gift! I shall have someone else wash it for you. Come now, walk with me." Ayaki hooked her elbow with Kiya's and walked forward with her.

Takashi watched her curiously as she turned to Haruhi and hooked her other arm through hers. "Come Haruhi, I could always use more female friends."

Tamaki hummed curiously and looked over at him. "Your grace, perhaps you should tell Ayaki about the Queen's Council? I feel it would make her more comfortable here."

"Perhaps Tamaki, but I may have her family come and visit soon. See if there are any ladies from her home lands that she'd like to move to King's Landing so they may be part of her council." Takashi followed after her and the rest of them followed after him. Tamaki and Kyoya moving to walk beside him and discuss changes that had to be made to the laws.


End file.
